No, not to the end, Always
by Kandy-Sugar
Summary: [COMPLETE] Chap 26 is up!: This is it...this is the end...but it only means a new beginning for them...a lifetime together is what they will have...Always...
1. Chapter 1: The Horrible Truth

**No, not to the end, Always**

**Chapter 1: The Horrible Truth**

It started out as a quiet morning in the small village of Bevelle. The sun was yet to rise and the rooftops of this homeland were still dark. There was not a sound in this small land. No one was awake, except for a beautiful young girl, who was sitting on her rooftop with her left foot hanging lazily over the edge, as she gazed out across her countryside. Almost as if she was waiting for something. She rested on the palm of her hands, which were supporting her whole body as they rested against the green tiles of her roof, which made her chest stick out towards the sky.

She sighed as she pulled out the small sphere from her garment. There he was. Looking at her lovingly, giving her a final smile before he faded away again. The sun suddenly reflected off the sphere as it started to rise from behind a mountain in the distance. _Another day was beginning. Another day without 'him'._ She crawled down off the roof, with the sphere in her right hand, like she had done every other morning for the last two years since…

She landed silently on the ground below barefooted and took one last look across the miles of green land, hoping that if she waited a few minutes longer then maybe _'he'_ would come running over the hill and call out her name. Then she would run towards _'him'_ and they would meet halfway and embrace in a long awaited hug. Never to let each other go again.

No. There was only the sun that greeted her bi-coloured green emerald and sky-blue eyes, and it kept rising until it had finally rested in its usual position right above the mountain.

Finally she turned around and walked serenely back inside her large house, which she shared with her very close friends (practically her brother and sister) Wakka and Lulu. She heard their new baby crying and decided to comfort him until Wakka and Lulu awoke. They were very magnanimous for letting Yuna stay with them. They had after all just married and started a family.

Yuna was so grateful that they had been so generous. She couldn't bear to be alone, especially after everything that had happened. She now entered the baby's room, walked calmly over to the baby's cradle and put down the sphere on a table next to the baby's cradle. Yuna then picked him up lovingly in her soft warm arms.

"There there. It's all right. Aunty Yuna is here." She said softly.

The baby immediately quietened at the sound of Yuna's soothing voice.

She let his tiny little head rest against her shoulder as she gently patted his back and rocked him back to sleep.

After a while she heard Lulu and Wakka starting to wake up after a sleepless night of caring for the newborn. She heard them mumbling to each other whose turn it was to get up and attend to the baby.

Lulu was the first to enter the baby's room. She was tying her dressing gown around her rather tiny waist, which still should have been quiet large after only having the baby only two months ago. Her hair was messy which looked quite funny on her when it was always so neat. She hardly ever let anyone see her with bad hair. She looked up sleepily with her scarlet eyes, which looked even more red then usual from getting hardly any sleep. Lulu noticed that her baby was no longer in the cradle and that he was no longer crying. She started to feel a little panicky but became calm again when she spotted Yuna standing in the corner of the room, nursing the child while looking out of the window on the other side of the room.

Lulu started to walk over to Yuna but stopped at the baby's cradle when she saw something shine in the corner of her eye. She picked it up in her right hand and didn't realise until she squinted through the blurriness of her sleepy eyes what it was. When she realised what it was she shook her head sadly realising who was in the sphere. _Oh why does she do this to herself all the time? _Lulu thought feeling sorry for Yuna.

Usually Lulu was quite composed but ever since she became a mother she had become a big softie and much more capable of letting her feelings be known to others. Whereas before she was always so restrained. She slipped the sphere into her right pocket of her dressing gown.

Lulu walked up behind Yuna and whispered yawning, "Yuna you didn't have to trouble yourself with the baby."

Yuna was startled by this and jumped away from the window to look at Lulu.

"Oh you scared me Lulu." She whispered trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry." She whispered keeping her voice low so that she didn't wake the child.

"No it's okay. I was already awake." Yuna said handing the baby over to Lulu carefully.

When he was resting comfortably in Lulu's arms, Yuna smiled at him and stroked his left cheek with the back of her fingers.

Lulu looked at Yuna with concern and whispered, "Yuna you really need to stop getting up so early. Especially when you go to bed so late. You always look so tired."

Yuna gazed up at Lulu, " Lulu, I'm fine. Really I am." She said reassuring Lulu who was wearing an expression of disbelief.

Lulu laid her baby back into his cradle and walked over to Yuna with her arms folded.

She now wore a serious expression.

She then said calmly, "Yuna I want you to tell me the truth when I ask you this. Now tell me, do you still have any of the spheres which we got rid of last year?"

Yuna couldn't lie to Lulu. But if she told Lulu that she still had one of the spheres that she was supposed to get rid of, it would break her heart. Last year Lulu and Wakka had told Yuna to move on and that she just had to dispose of the spheres before she ruined her life.

She decided to lie. Figuring what Lulu didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Lulu I don't have any of the spheres anymore. They were destroyed by Wakka last year remember?"

As Yuna was watching Wakka destroy the spheres last year with tears in her eyes (not letting them fall though), she had seen that on top of the pile _'his'_ face had suddenly appeared in one of the spheres and started smiling at her. She had decided to rescue it, thinking that it was a sign that maybe one day _'he' _would return. So she told Wakka that Lulu needed him and after he was out of sight she ran to the pile and saved the sphere.

Lulu now only shook her head and looked away. She then reached into her right pocket with her right hand and pulled out a shining sphere, which showed _'his'_ face.

Yuna's eyes widened with horror and her left hand flew to her garment naturally to find the sphere. _Oh no! Why didn't I put it back into my garment like I always do? _Yuna thought, now panicking.

"Lulu I – I couldn't help it. It was only one sphere. It didn't do any harm. I was afraid I would forget – and…"Yuna started to hyperventilate uncontrollably and Lulu told her to calm down and breath in deep breaths.

Yuna fell into Lulu's arms upset but didn't cry. Lulu stroked Yuna's honey brown hair and then started to talk to Yuna in a regretful tone as if she knew her words would cut deep.

"Maybe if you moved on and let _'him'_ rest in the past. Then maybe you could get some proper sleep and be happy."

Yuna removed herself from Lulu's embrace.

"How can you say that? What makes you think _'he'_ won't come back?" Yuna said with hurt in her voice.

Lulu placed her hands on Yuna's exposed shoulders and said quietly, "Yuna you are not happy and you haven't moved on. It's not good for you to dwell on fantasy's."

Yuna still kept her tears far away from her eyes. She hadn't cried since _'he'_ left. Now was no time to start.

"Why can't you believe me when I tell you that I'm fine?" Yuna asked with so much sadness in her voice that it tore Lulu up inside.

"Oh Yuna, I want to believe that you're fine. But Wakka and I both know that you're not. We know that you still think that _'he's'_ coming back. But _'he's'_ not. _'He'_ was never real. _'He'_ was always a dream." Lulu said trying to make her voice sound as comforting as possible as Yuna listened to the worst words she could ever imagined.

She shook Lulu's hands of her shoulders and said, "Lulu how would you feel if I said that Wakka or your child were never real? That they were never coming back?"

Yuna watched Lulu's pained reaction as she turned to look at her child in the cradle. She then turned back to Yuna and nodded understandingly. Yuna continued.

"'_He'_ is as real to me as they are to you. Even though _'he'_ may have lived in my life for a short amount of time, _'he'_ still lived. That is what makes _'him'_ real." Yuna said angrily.

Lulu touched Yuna's left cheek and whispered, "It's okay to cry Yuna. You can't be strong forever."

At that moment Yuna ran out of the room and almost knocked Wakka over on the way. He held onto her arms to keep his balance and said, "Hey Yuna. Up early again this morning I see ya?" he said happily.

She pushed past him and ran towards the front entrance.

He watched her disappear outside and turned to Lulu with his shoulders shrugged and said, "Was it something I said?"

Lulu just rested her face in her left hand, rubbed her eyes stressfully and held out the sphere in her outstretched hand towards him.

He saw what it was and who was in it and said, "Oh no."

Wakka then left the room and ran after Yuna. He called out for her once he stepped out onto the dirt path outside his house. He looked for her everywhere and when he couldn't find her after searching everywhere possible, he decided to head back inside to tell Lulu. She would probably show up sooner or later anyway. She was just upset and needed some time to herself most likely. He headed back inside and closed the door behind him. He leant up against the door and couldn't help but feel something bad would come out of this.

Yuna was running breathlessly. She wasn't running from anyone physically, she was trying to run from everyone mentally. She was just running. Trying to escape herself and everyone around her. Her bare feet pounded against the dirt road and flicked up dust as she ran to nowhere in particular. Just away from the place she had called home for so long. Away from the painful reality that she still wasn't ready to face, even though it had been so long since the hurtful events took place.

She was so tired by now after the lack of sleep, which strangely never showed on her beautiful young face, and could feel herself starting to slow down. It felt like she had been running forever, and the sun seemed to agree with her, as it's heat beat down on her soft skin right above her, signalling that it was getting close to midday. She had woken up around 5.00 am and left the house around 5.30 am. She must have been running for some time.

Yuna felt that she couldn't continue any further and decided to rest and catch her breath. She hadn't been taking any notice of where she had been running to, and so she was very surprised when she looked up to where she had stopped. It was the place that she had shared one of the happiest moments in her life, even though it had lasted for less then a few short minutes.

"Macalania Woods." Said Yuna speaking ever so softly.

She looked to the lake that was centred in the middle of the beautiful forest. She felt her tired feet starting to make their way to the cool lake. With each step she took, she became both happy and scared at the same time. She was happy that she was able to rest her eyes upon the loving spot where she and _'him'_ had first shared their true feelings with just one kiss. But she was also scared that she would be heartbroken once again by just reminiscing on the wonderful moment, and now that she was here she couldn't block away the past because everywhere she looked was only a reminder of it.

* * *

_Hi everyone. What did you think of my first chapter? I hope you liked it, because I already have another 11 chapters written up for this story (and I've still got more to go). Please tell me in a review whether you think I should keep going or not. I'd really appreciate it._

_P.S. Whenever you see 'he', 'his' or 'him' etc, in italics with apostrophes around them, it is referring to Tidus. I am not mentioning his name in the story yet to give the full effect of it when I finally do mention it._

_Tidus' girl Candy_


	2. Chapter 2: Memories of a Love

**Chapter 2: Memories of a Love**

Finally her toes touched the water, forming numerous ripples and sent a tingling sensation through her entire body. It was so nice. It felt exactly the same as it did the last time she had been here. She then let her feet slip in slowly, trying not to disturb the water's stillness.

As she stood there gazing into the water below, she saw her own reflection staring back at her. She saw a young girl, with short honey-brown hair, who had bi-coloured eyes. The right one was emerald-green, the left one was a sky-blue. She wore a long dark-lavender skirt which had an intricate pattern of pink flowers crawling up from the bottom right hand corner and trickled along the bottom as well. Around the middle of her waist she wore a thick gold sash, which tied into a huge bow at the back. It was embroidered with a dark-blue circle in the centre. Then there was a pattern of light-green tiny leaves, which flowed all the way around the sash in two separate vines. There were also little dabs of diminutive lilac flowers. In the middle of the gold sash a white cord was holding up a large dark-red flower, and two long beaded cords hung from it. The beads were beautiful shades of blues and yellow. The gold sash held together her tiny white top, which crossed over at the top. Around her arms hung two long pieces of white material, which blossomed into a faint pink at the bottom. These were held around her arms by another lot of beads strung onto a cord. Around her nicely shaped neck sat a silver necklace in the shape of a tiny 'J'. In her honey-brown hair hung a set of beads braided in on the right side, which were much the same colour as the ones that hung from her sash.

After this brief look over of herself she closed her eyes and allowed her entire body to fall gracefully into the lake so that the water sat just above her waist. Slowly she waded out to the centre of the lake and let herself feel the serenity of the spot she was now in. It was so peaceful for some reason. She expected to feel sad by coming here, to the last place she was truly happy. But perhaps her fears and pain had been blocked out by some unknown force, so as to let her feel happy once again. She closed her eyes and captured the moment.

A few minutes later she opened them and noticed that the sky was now dark and the stars were like specks of glitter. Yuna was shocked. How long had she had her eyes closed for? There were pyreflies glowing brightly around her in the air above her head.

_This is almost exactly like the night we shared together two years ago. _Thought Yuna mystified by the beauty of the night. Then another thought brought her down.

_Except it can't be exactly like that night, because there is one vital thing missing from this picture and it's the only thing that I need._

However only moments after this a wonderful sound touched her ears.

"Yuna!" called the voice.

Yuna froze daring not to turn around_. It couldn't be. No it's impossible. Yuna you're imagining things._

However, no matter how hard she tried to agree with the voice in her head, she could slowly feel herself giving in to the feelings that washed over her. She started to tell herself, _who cares if it's a dream? Who cares if I'm imagining things? I finally get to see 'him' again. Even if 'he' doesn't last._

So slowly she turned her body around to see _'him', _wading through the water towards her with a tiny smile sitting on his luscious lips. Yuna turned away and whispered to herself, "If _'he's'_ still here when I look up again, I'll let myself live in a fantasy for a while. If _'he's' _not, then I'll…"

Suddenly she was engulfed in a loving hug by the one man she could ever love. She felt happiness flow through her entire body, finally letting herself let go of the reality that Lulu had told her to face, and just let herself be swept away in the moment.

She moved out of the embrace to look at _'his'_ face again. Looking at _'him'_ like this was better then looking into any sphere.

This couldn't have been a memory, perhaps a long-awaited fantasy that she was able to live in finally, because this wasn't exactly the way the night they had first shared together had gone.

She closed her eyes once again as she felt _'him'_ lift his hand to her face and stroke it affectionately. When she felt his hand move away she opened her eyes, and felt a pang of gloom wash over her. _'He'_ was gone just like that. She felt a stream of tears spring to her eyes and slowly glide down her cheeks for the first time in two long years. Strangely enough this was where she had last cried and now the past memory came into play.

'_He'_ once again appeared. _'He'_ hadn't gone after all,_ 'he' _was only standing behind her, and soon made _'his'_ way to stand in front of her again.

"Yu-" _'he'_ started. But didn't finish her name when _'he' _saw her tears.

Gently _'he'_ tilted her chin to look up at _'him'_. She gazed into _'his' _ocean-blue eyes as he stared into her bi-coloured, emerald-green, sky-blue eyes.

Slowly _'he'_ lowered his lips to hers and she left her eyes open to make sure _'he'_ wouldn't disappear.

However, _'his'_ kiss was so real on her lips that she finally let her dreamy eyes close and felt herself drift away from reality, to live with _'him'_, in their own world of freedom and love, where no one could say that they weren't real and that they were only a dream.

_Hay you made it this far. Let's see if I can keep you entertained all the way to the end. And the chapters get longer by the way. The first few beginning chapters are just talking about Yuna's feelings. _

_P.S. Remember whenever you see, 'he', 'his', 'him' etc in italics with apostrophes around them, it is referring to Tidus. Just a reminder so that you don't get confused. The worst thing that can happen is for you to get confused._

_Tidus' girl Candy_


	3. Chapter 3: The Rescue

**Chapter 3: The Rescue**

I felt like I had been revived by this one kiss. This one kiss that _'he'_ so lovingly was giving me. _'His'_ hands found their way around my tiny waist and held onto me, almost as if _'he'_ was afraid that I would disappear too. I too wrapped my arms around _'his'_ waist.

I felt like I was in a temple of safety, for _'he'_ had enclosed his arms so protectively around me. The pyreflies were dancing in the clear night air above us and were glowing so brightly that they almost outshone the stars themselves.

I then felt us starting to slip below the water's surface. _'He'_ was still holding onto me so caringly and I could still feel _'his'_ warm lips on mine.

As we drifted deeper into the lake we removed our lips from each other, parted a few inches and stared at each other. We each had a smile on our faces, which clearly said everything we felt towards each other. There was so much love, that we could have easily showered the world with it and still felt so overpowered by how much we felt for each other.

We were holding onto each other's hands securely as we swam into the depths of the lake. Our legs were outstretched from our bodies and we rotated in a full circle happily gazing into each other's eyes as we let our fingers intertwine with tranquillity.

But then it was as if the most horrible nightmare had intruded in on my dream. Something was taking _'him'_ away from me. _'He'_ was slowly fading and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

'_He'_ still held onto my hands and I could still feel _'his'_ grip on me, but slowly _'his'_ face was being washed away and so was _'his'_ gentle grasp on my hands.

'_He'_ was still smiling as _'he'_ left me in the water alone, and I had a look of horror and sadness on my face as _'he'_ left me once again.

_Why was 'he' leaving? Why can't 'he' be with me? Why can't I be with 'him'?_

I swam through the water to where I had last seen _'his'_ innocent face, frantically waving my hands around, hoping that I would soon bump into _'him'_.

But no sooner had I swum forward, I was being flushed through a dark tunnel of death-defying twists and turns.

_What's happening? Where am I going? Am I dead? Am I going to the Farplane? Maybe I will see 'him' again? _All of these thoughts were flashing throughout Yuna's mind as she twirled through the spine-chilling route, of abrupt bends and fast approaching curves.

Finally after being under the water for so long she lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, girl wake up. What are you doing out here?" a distant voice said to Yuna as they lightly tapped her face.

Yuna groaned from exhaustion. She then fluttered her bi-coloured eyes open only to be blinded by the sun.

"Ouch! My eyes." She whimpered softly as she shut them again, and placed her left hand over them for extra protection.

"Hey we better get you outta here. It's not safe." The voice said again as they pulled her into their arms carefully, not yet knowing whether she was hurt or not.

Yuna let the stranger carry her away in his arms (the stranger was undoubtedly a man as the owners voice was deep and they carried her with ease,) as he ran with her to Yevon knows where.

After that she fell asleep in his arms, daring not open her eyes again for fear of the suns painful glare.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Yuna woke up rather late, considering she had been up before sunrise every other morning since…well you know…since she last saw _'him'._

She rubbed her eyes and opened them up to see that she was someplace different.

Her eyes were still a little blurry, but she could tell that she was no longer at home. This new place smelt different, and the noise was a lot different then that of Bevelle.

She looked at where she was now.

She was lying on a pure white bed, which looked much like an experimentation table. She was dressed in a short dark blue dress, which sat just above her knees and tied up at the back.

Yuna was surrounded by four white walls, with a mirror on one in front of the bed.

Slowly she started to rise out of the bed only to be pulled back by her left arm, which was attached to something.

"Ouch!" she cried as she examined her wrist.

"What in the world of Spira is that?" Yuna asked herself as she noticed a long tube sitting firmly in her left wrist, which led to a machine on the side of her bed.

She leaned in closer to the strange object and watched as it lit up every few seconds with a red light.

She proceeded to take it out, thinking whatever it was; she had no use for it. She was clearly fine now, if that was its purpose in the first place.

However, no sooner had she removed it, she started to feel dizzy and her head throbbed with pain.

She lay back on the bed with her right hand raised to her forehead as she felt the rest of her body start to ache terribly.

She made no noise; she just lay there wincing every time a sharp pain shot through her weak body.

Then all of a sudden the agonising pain gradually began to ease, until it had completely left her body.

Wondering what had cured her, she opened her eyes slowly and could vaguely make out a figure sitting on the edge of her bed fiddling with the machine and her wrist.

Without thinking she shut her weary eyes once more and simply asked the person, "Where am I?"

The person had their face turned away from Yuna as they replied enthusiastically, "Why Zanarkand of course. Hey I didn't realise you were awake, I just came in to check up on you."

Yuna felt her eyelids open abruptly at the mention of Zanarkand.

"What did you say?" she stammered as she stared at the persons back, realising that it was a man.

"Zanarkand. You know, the city that never sleeps. Surely you would've heard of it. You were obviously travelling here." He replied.

Yuna recognised the voice as the person who she had first met since arriving here. But that didn't seem to be the first time that she'd heard the voice. She remembered it from somewhere else. It was somehow strangely familiar.

But she left that thought for the time being and thought about Zanarkand.

This was the place that _'he' _had lived in before _'he'_ had met Yuna. But hang on; Zanarkand was called the Zanarkand Ruins for a reason though. Because it was _ruins_. So if she was in Zanarkand, whereabouts in Zanarkand was she exactly? The whole of Zanarkand had been destroyed one thousand years ago…_No Yuna you did not travel back in time to Zanarkand one thousand years ago before Sin destroyed it. So stop thinking crazy things and find out what's going on. For all you know you could be dreaming and you could wake up any minute._

"Miss? Miss can you hear me?" asked the person who was now looking at me.

_That's when I felt my whole body collapse as I fainted into a deep sleep hoping that this wasn't a dream after all._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **_Hey everyone. How did you think I went in this chapter? Where do you think Yuna is? Do you think she's dreaming? Well enjoy._

_P.S. I am going on holidays for two weeks. So I won't be updating from the 30th of December and the two weeks following. But I promise you that when I come back, I will give you plenty of chapters to read. So review me and tell me how I'm doing so far._

_Thanks everyone for your kind reviews so far._

_Tidus' girl Candy_


	4. Chapter 4: The Escape

**Chapter 4: The Escape**

I rolled over onto my back after sleeping on my left side, just after I had fainted into a deep sleep.

I couldn't remember much. But I could remember having quite a shock just before I lost consciousness.

I now fluttered my sleepy eyes open so that I was staring at the ceiling above, which was fairly dark. There were no lights on in this small room anymore like before, except for the machine that I was attached to, which flashed constantly every few seconds with a red light, just as it had when I first laid my eyes on it.

It suddenly hit me again that I wasn't at home anymore. I was in a place that I had never seen before and no one was around. I started to feel my heart racing as I started to panic.

I sat up in my bed as quickly as possible and tried to see through the darkness. My eyes eventually began to adjust to the dark room and I could make out a door in the corner of the room.

_I have to get out of this place. _

So I slid my feet over the side of the bed and landed on the cold hard floor, which sent an unwelcome shiver up my spine.

As I started to walk away from the bed, I felt myself being pulled back once again by the tube which was firmly situated in my wrist.

"Oh great! Now I can't move." I groaned, too afraid to remove the tube again, especially after what happened last time.

The pain was too unbearable the first time. I just couldn't put myself through it once again.

After a few moments of debating, _leave and most likely suffer the most excruciating pain ever, _or, _stay and be held captive in this place for who knows how long, _I then decided to do the thing that seemed the most logical at the time.

I chose to escape.

So I nervously began to remove the tube from my wrist and decided that once I was free, to leave as soon as possible, not wanting to waste anytime waiting around for the pain to kick in.

Finally the tube pulled free from my body and I ran to the door wondering if it was even open.

I grasped the cold doorknob in my nervous, sweaty hand and turned it with ease. Bizarrely enough it wasn't even locked.

_What are these people keeping me in a room for, obviously wanting me to stay in here, only to leave the door unlocked?_

The idea was definitely insane but I was thankful all the same.

I peered into the hall just outside the room and ensured that it was safe to leave before stepping outside.

_Odd! No one is even guarding the corridor. But it's not like I want anyone to find me escaping anyway, so I'll just use this to my own advantage._

So I headed down the left side of the corridor hoping that it would lead me outside. It was so quiet and there didn't seem to be another room like mine along the path I had chosen.

I kept running quietly and I was almost to the end of the corridor when I felt a sharp pain fire through my stomach.

I almost keeled over from the agony it gave me. But I had to be strong, if I wanted to leave this place I had to keep running.

Various thoughts passed through my mind as I kept running. Really strange ones that I considered as impossible at the time but thought afterwards that maybe they were quite practical.

Things such as, _what if I am in Bevelle and the place I'm in is somewhere I haven't ever been before? That man had called it Zanarkand though. But there could be a place in Bevelle called Zanarkand couldn't there? No of course not. I know everything there is to know about Bevelle. Maybe I'm dreaming. I wish someone would wake me up. It's not a dream it's a nightmare. Why am I even running? Why am I even escaping from this place, when all that man tried to do was help me? But what if he wasn't trying to help me?_

"Ouch!" I cried as I felt another pain cut through my upper leg.

_Something weird was going on. I hadn't hurt myself that bad had I?_

Finally I reached the end of the corridor and placed my body up against the left wall so that I could peek around the corner and still remain partially hidden.

All clear, no one was there yet again. This was all too easy and it didn't seem right. Nothing about this whole situation seemed right. Being placed in a small room, wearing different clothes and no one was stopping my escape.

Something was up, I could sense it. I bowed my head to the ground and thought about whether I should go any further or stay in this place.

It's strange. Situations like these are so complicated. Like right now I could keep running and no one would stop me and I could escape. And yet I feel that I should stop because I have inkling that all is not well.

However if someone did try to stop me, I would most likely try and fight them off because I was determined to escape.

Looking up again I decided that if I left this place something that I would not be prepared for would surely jump out at me.

So I finally decided to head back and thought that if I stayed here, I might get some answers.

But no sooner had I decided on this course of action, I heard someone from behind call out, "Hey! What are you doing down there?"

Turning around I saw a dark figure running towards me. Naturally my instincts told me to run. I didn't know any better, I just knew that when someone was after you, you should start running and that was what I did.

I dropped my plan to stay in this place, because now everything was different. Someone had found me and obviously knew that I was capable of taking care of myself.

So I darted around the corner, which I was so carefully considering going around, only a few short minutes ago.

As I ran down the corridor on the left of the first corridor that I had run down, I noticed that it started to light up. The ceiling was shining down on me with its bright lights, blinding me, as I had to yet again adjust my eyes from the dark to the light.

After a time, my bi-coloured blue and green eyes blinked away the haziness, which was making it easier to see where I was headed.

I thought that maybe the lights (which were now easier on my eyes) were a sign that trouble was fast approaching. It had to be. Otherwise the person following would find it rather difficult to find me in the dark.

I didn't know where I was headed. I just kept turning down every corridor that came my way, hoping that this place wasn't some kind of maze that I somehow had to find my way through.

The person was gaining on me, as I could start to make out their heavy breathing rapidly growing louder, as they began to catch up.

Oh please don't let them hurt me if they catch me before I get out of here. I secretly prayed to no one in particular.

Another pain shot through my body as I began to grow tired from lack of breath.

It suddenly felt like all those late nights and early mornings were coming back to haunt me, from the two previous years. They were weighing me down and making me feel like I wouldn't make it out of this place now.

Lulu was right in a way. I really should have got more sleep, even if I thought I didn't need it. But she didn't know what I did late at night, or what I did so early in the morning. If she did, she most certainly would have thought I was crazy.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, as I felt the most severe pain enter my chest and cause me to cough and gasp violently, as I tried to force air into my lungs.

I was almost there, I could feel it. Almost on my way out. I had it in my grasp, and this final pain had cost me everything.

Now I was collapsing in slow motion to the floor below, not breathing at all.

My journey was over. My life was gone. This was the end of my story.

**A/N: **People what did you think of this chapter? I myself thought that this was probably one of the best chapters so far. But hey I can't rely on my opinion to keep this story going. I need you people. So please review if you feel you have something constructive to say. It will be much appreciated. For those of you who have negative comments, please keep them to yourself and off my review board. Thanks.

**P.S.** In the first chapter I named the chapter wrong. It was supposed to be titled, "The Horrible Truth." I am going to update this. So if you receive an email or whatever saying I have a new chapter called "The Horrible Truth." Pay no attention, as it is only chapter one. Unless of course you can't resist reading it again.

LOL! Nah!

Thanks

Tidus' girl Candy


	5. Chapter 5: The Zanatorium

**Chapter 5: The Zanatorium**

"Look the girl has obviously lost her mind. She ran away from you, when all you were trying to do was help her." A distant voice commented as I came in and out of consciousness.

"Mmm. Yes she does seem a bit… how should I say…different. But does that mean she has to be locked up?" another voice which was just as distant asked.

"Well we can't very well have her roaming around the city when she could most likely be a threat to our people." The first voice replied.

"You say that as if she is a foreigner sir." The second voice stated questioningly.

"Well she may very well be. Have you ever seen her before?" asked the first voice becoming irritated.

"Well no I haven't but…you are forgetting who is in charge here sir Auron." Said the second voice growing aggravated.

_Sir Auron? Sir Auron was here. He would help me. Wait am I in the Farplane? Because Sir Auron has been long since dead. Maybe it was another sir Auron, because if I were in the Farplane I wouldn't be feeling as horrible as I do right now._

_Should I speak up or keep quiet? It sounds like they perceive me as a threat._

The voices however kept talking and I longed to listen to their strange theories about me.

"The blood results show that she is not of this world master. You even saw for yourself that she has two different races flowing through her veins, which we have never even come across before." The first voice argued.

I thought it was strange that the first voice, which seemed clearly older then the second, was calling the younger voice _'master'_.

"Yes I know, but must we always be afraid of what's different?" the second voice replied in a very composed manner.

"No sir, all I am suggesting is that we must be careful. I don't want this city to fall into the clutches of evil." The first voice said calming down.

"Neither do I. You should know that Auron. But I think we need to hear this girl out before locking her up and scaring her. What if she decides not to respond to us if we use that method?" asked the second voice which now began to sound like the voice who had found me and brought me here in the first place. It was also the voice of the person who was fixing up the machine next to my bed.

"I know what you're saying master. I respect your decision. I just hope this doesn't mean the end of Zanarkand as we know it." Said the first voice becoming quieter as the owner appeared to leave the place I was in now.

I desperately wanted to see the person, who had so far saved me from the harmful rays of the scorching sun and had stuck up for me and given me a fair chance.

So I opened my eyes cautiously to see his back facing me. I didn't want to bring any attention to myself for the moment, so I just lay there and watched as he played with some buttons, which were built into the wall.

I decided to look around. I was in the same room again. I gazed up at the roof and saw that it was lit this time.

"Oh, you're awake." Said the voice.

I felt panic run through my body and my heart pumped furiously in my chest, which was now hooked to yet another machine.

_How would they have known what was wrong with me?_

Now facing the man I realised why I had fainted the first time since being here in this room. His face resembled an uncanny look-a-like to _'him'_.

Perhaps it was _'him'._ This was after all _'his'_ hometown Zanarkand, if I had heard correctly. But if it was in fact _'him'_, how come he did not seem to know her at all, and referred to her as _'she' _when talking to the other man?

Thinking that it was most likely a coincidence that he looked like _'him'_ and lived in the same place as _'him', _I decided to answer his question, which was more of a statement.

"Yes I am." I replied trying to hold back the sudden rush of happiness, thinking that I had finally found _'him'_.

"I'm guessing that you heard most of the conversation I just had with my mentor?" he asked smiling as he sat himself down in a chair at the end of my bed.

"Uh…yes…sort of." I replied meekly.

"Well, it's nothing to worry yourself about really. Just standard procedure." He said reassuringly, like the Tidus I knew, used to do.

I didn't really know what else to say or do, so I just nodded understandingly.

But the question of where I was and what had happened to me popped into my head once again.

"Um…where exactly am I?" I asked looking around the strange room.

"Your in the Zanatorium." He answered gently looking away wincing, almost as if he expected me to lash out him, for some unknown reason.

"What is that?" I asked, not having a clue what that was.

He lifted his head up to face me and looked rather confused and asked, "You've never heard of the Zanatorium?"

I looked at him just as confused and answered, "No…should I?"

"Well yes. I mean it's one of the most famous psycho wards around. Not that you're a psycho…that's not why you're here…it's just…we thought it was safer here for you…that's all." He stammered with a look of worry upon his face as he began to leave his chair.

It was almost as if he was afraid of me.

"Hey it's okay. I'm not crazy if that's what you're thinking." I said trying to calm him down, with a smile gracing my lips.

_Weird. Me trying to calm him down, when I was the proposed lunatic._

"No of course not." He said sitting back down, feeling a little more relaxed. Probably realising that I wasn't about to start clawing him to shreds with my long fingernails.

I was then struck with the thought that I should have been wondering about all along.

_This man had exactly the same resemblance to 'him', he acted like 'him', he even sounded like 'him' and yet I wasn't screaming or jumping for joy like I should have been. I had always pictured the day for two long years, of how I would react when I first laid my eyes on 'him' again. I used to picture myself running towards 'him' and watching 'him' running towards me and when we met halfway, we would embrace in a long-awaited hug. Then we would hopefully share a kiss and tell each other how much we missed and loved each other, never to let each other go again._

"Are you alright miss?" the man said interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up realising that I had left my body on the bed sitting motionless, while I drifted off into my world of thoughts.

"Oh…yes I'm fine…just thinking that's all." I replied politely, with an apologetic look on my face.

Then the strangest feeling came over me. It was as if it had been bottled up inside of me all this time, and my body had been immune to it. I suddenly felt the urge to just cry my heart out. But I kept the lid on this bottle, daring not to cry in front of this man, which I so desperately wanted to hug.

That's it I can't take it anymore.

"Sir do you happen to know a man by the name of Tidus?" I blurted out not being able to hold it in anymore.

I was kind of hoping that this man would jump up out of the chair and say, "Yes Yuna it's me. I have been waiting so long to see you. I love you so much." And then embrace me in a loving kiss and a warm hug.

But what happened next was far from what I expected.

He frowned and said, "How do you know my name?"

Yes it was _'him'_. After all this time. I had found _'him'_.

But I didn't like the way he looked at me. It was sort of…scary.

"Um…I guess…I have a sixth sense." I lied quietly, feeling that now that I had mentioned his name, everything wouldn't be as pleasant from now on.

* * *

**A/N:** _Oh boy. What's to become of Yuna? What will Master Tidus' next action be? Now read and review if you dare. No really it's okay to review. Oh go on. You know you wanna. Look am I gonna have to post myself my own reviews? Okay if you insist._

_Okay for real now. What did you think? I'd appreciate it if you'd review me on how well I'm doing. Because I'd really like to know if I'm keeping everyone satisfied or not. Oh and I finally mentioned Tidus' name. Well Yuna did anyway._

_All constructive and helpful reviews are welcome._

_**P.S.** You know how I mentioned the 'Zanatorium' where Yuna is staying? Well I didn't just make it up. It is a mixture of 'Zanarkand' and 'Sanatorium.' 'Zanarkand' being the place they are living in, and 'Sanatorium' being a hospital or institution. I just replaced the 'S' in 'Sanatorium' and added a 'Z' instead. So you end up with 'Zanatorium.'_

_Am I good or what? (Not being modest)._

_Tidus' girl Candy_


	6. Chapter 6: Don't you remember me?

**Chapter 6: Don't you remember me?**

"Look I don't appreciate it when people try and bring the fool out of me…so please I'm giving you another chance…tell me where you learned my name?" he said quite fiercely at first but seemed to calm down in the end.

I didn't know what to say. If I told him the truth he wouldn't believe me. I mean he didn't even know me. And now that this horrific reality started to sink deeper into my mind, I felt myself starting to lose it. For the first time since coming here I just felt like bursting into tears and letting myself do so.

So that's what I did. I buried my head into my hands, sat there on the bed and cried my heart out, while he was most likely staring at me, thinking what in the world was wrong with me. He should know though. He should know how much I love him and how much I miss him. And yet some weird twist of fate had blocked the memory of his past spent with me, and all he could do for the moment was ponder over my strange behaviour.

I suddenly felt a hand on my left shoulder. A hand I remembered had rested there once before.

"Miss it's okay. I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just whether you realised it or not, you have just broken the Zanarkand statute and therefore must be punished." He replied formally.

I stopped as I heard these words pass through his mouth.

"Punished?" I whispered questioningly, as I lifted my sorrowful face up to observe his, half expecting him to tell me that this was all just a cruel joke.

"Yes. It is an offence to mention my name at all." He replied moving away from the bed and giving me a rather stern look.

The tears that had been sitting on my cheeks as if in shock themselves, finally slid down until they hit the sheets below, which covered the bed. My mouth dropped into an 'O' like shape as I gaped at him, trying to register the words in my mind.

"But I have never heard of this rule. I don't even belong here. Why must I be punished for a crime that I myself didn't even know I was committing?" I protested, not sure if it was wise to question him the way I was.

He seemed to consider my justification for a few minutes as he stared right through me with his left arm, propping his right arm up, so that his fingers tapped his lips thoughtfully.

"You know you have a point. A very good point my lady. But as it says in the book of Zanti, "They who shall speak his name will be punished under the statute of Zanti, no matter the circumstances."

"I… I'm at a loss for words sir." I stuttered, trying to control my body as it began to shake from fear.

"That's usually the most common reaction." He replied straightforwardly.

I couldn't believe he didn't even try to make me feel any better. He was only making me feel worse and he didn't even show the concern he would have, two years ago. Yevon, I wouldn't even be in this mess if he could remember two years ago.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked as my face turned to a faintish pale.

"Let's just say you won't feel any pain." He replied wincing, as if just thinking about it was unbearable.

"Tell me what you're going to do to me." I choked as I tried to hold back a new set of tears, from the fear that was engulfing my body rapidly.

"Well... alright. You deserve to know. You are to be…taken to the cliff at Mt Demise, where you will be made to jump...and…" he gulped not mentioning the last words.

I finally let the fear that was building up inside of me transform into a fit of outrage and didn't let him finish his sentence.

"No! I won't let you do this Tidus. You can't. Don't you know who I am?" I screamed as I yanked the tubes out of my wrist and chest, ignoring the pain that greeted my body, jumped off the bed and ran to him.

I grabbed his left hand and placed it on my right cheek and cried, "Look at me, don't you remember. Two years ago, in Macalania Forest, you placed this very hand on my face and kissed me. Oh Yevon Tidus we were in love."

He pushed me away fearfully against the bed, with a look of horror arising on his face.

"Step away if you know what's for your own good. Please miss restrain yourself." He yelled.

However, I lunged myself at him and forced him to look into my eyes, "Please remember, it's me Yuna, please oh please don't do this to me." I wept uncontrollably.

He stared into my bi-coloured blue and green eyes as I stared back into his deep ocean-blue ones.

For a moment I felt a wonderful feeling of peace, pass between us, as we seemed to connect, like we had long ago when we were together.

But he soon shook me off him again and called, "Sentinels! Sentinels, I need your assistance please."

I wore an expression of confusion as I stood only inches from and asked, "What are you doing?"

He folded his arms and moved aside as the two sentinels, who were closely followed by sir Auron, entered the room and awaited their signal from Tidus.

"I'm doing what's best for you and what's best for my city." He replied firmly and then with one click of his fingers he ordered, "Take her away."

They came at me and I tried to kick them off, but my small, weak, frail figure was no match whatsoever against the two sentinels who had well built muscular bodies.

As they carried me away out of the door I screamed back at Tidus, "You have to remember, two years ago you were with me in the Zanarkand ruins. We fought Sin and your late father sir Jecht. Please Tidus, you can't honestly look at me and say you've never seen me."

But my voice was becoming even more and more distant as the guards rounded the next corner and the last I saw of Tidus, was him standing in the doorframe, staring after me, my words seeming to have no affect on him at all.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well tell me what you think in a review. Also I have decided that from now on I am going to try and update every Friday night from now on. Next week will be my last week to update since I am going on holidays on the 30th. But it's only for two weeks, so bear with me. I will update as soon as I return and I'll have more chapters from having all that time to think on my break. So anyway I have left you with this chapter and I think I will update again a few more times before I go away, to give you some more to read. I'll remind you of everything in my author's note in each chapter I post, before I go away so you're not wondering. Happy Holidays!_

_**P.S.** I mentioned Zanti as being Zanarkand's book of law. I basically made this up using the first part of Zanarkand and the beginning of Tidus' name. So that's where that came from_

_Also if you were wondering what 'Sentinels' are, it is another word for guards._

_Tidus' girl Candy._


	7. Chapter 7: The Enemy Within

**Chapter 7: The Enemy Within**

"Put me down now." I screamed at the sentinel who was carrying me over his broad shoulders, so that I was facing the sentinel behind me and my backside was in the direction we were headed.

"Hush up little missy, we're taking you somewhere special, just like you." He laughed, while the other one followed behind.

"How many times have I told you now that I'm not crazy?" I yelled furiously, punching his firm back daringly, which seemed to have no affect on him whatsoever, giving that his body was built to handle this kind of treatment.

"Honey you can punch and scream all you like, I am not going to put you down until we get you in that room of your's." He said seriously.

"Fine but I have to speak to Ti…uh I mean that blonde-headed man." I said reframing myself from mentioning his name, fearful that I would land myself in more trouble then I already was.

But I suppose it couldn't get that much worse as I was already basically put on death row.

"Ah…you mean the master. Why's that young miss?" The sentinel asked becoming a little friendlier.

"The Master? Why does everyone keep calling him that?" I asked frustrated and confused.

"Well he is the leader of Zanarkand young miss. He is the youngest to ever reign over Zanarkand in fact." He replied matter-of-factly. "Now tell me…why is it that you feel you must speak with him?"

"Because…I just need to. He doesn't know what he's doing." I replied trying to persuade them to take me back.

"Look, we are but the mater's faithful servants. We have no right to ask for his attention unless it is an emergency." He replied, while the guard behind me kept quiet.

"But it is an emergency." I argued, not giving them a reason as to why they must believe me.

"Miss…asking the master to come and see you because you _'think' _he doesn't know what he is doing, is absolutely out of the question. It is an insult to him. Besides if he put you on death row, he would know what he's doing I'm sure. It's not like he does it every day. He would have a pretty good Zenit reason to sentence you to that." He replied reassuringly.

"How do you know I'm on death row?" I asked surprised.

"Well the place I was told to take you…basically told me everything I needed to know." He replied shortly.

"Where were you told to take me?" I asked as soon as he finished his sentence, hoping that it wasn't a torture chamber or anything that was even remotely close to it.

"Oh it ain't too bad once you get used to it. Well actually that's a lie, I mean I ain't ever been in one of em myself, but from what I've heard it's pretty much alright. I mean if you're used to being alone." He answered trying to make wherever he was taking me sound as comfortable as possible.

"Yeah well that's something I've had to deal with for quite a long time already." I answered truthfully in a rather soft tone.

I was confused. _Wasn't this man supposed to be telling me to hush up and not even talking to me the way he was, like this other sentinel, who was following not even looking at me?_

Well I guess I was grateful that he was being the way he was with me, because I felt a little more relaxed and had stopped trying to escape by punching him with my fists ages ago.

"Will there be anyone else in there?" I asked hoping that I wouldn't be locked up with other _'really' _insane people.

"Oh no miss. This place is isolated. You'll be alone until you're taken to Mt Demise." He replied not even realising that he had just mentioned my deathbed and that it made me feel sick to the stomach just thinking about it.

"Oh." Was all I could whisper gloomily.

_Hang on Yuna, why are you giving up like this? You have just found the one man you've been searching for. And you're just going to let these guys take you away from him. I mean Yevon Yuna, you have hardly tried to even make proper contact with Tidus yet. He may only need a little help remembering who he is, or was, and then he will see how utterly bizarre this whole situation is._

"Please I beg of you stop. Turn around and take me back to your Master." I said demandingly.

"No can do. If I go back on the Master's orders I could be put in here myself." He replied returning to his firm sentinel voice.

"But…" I started but was suddenly cut off by the sentinel behind me who had kept quiet the whole way.

"Young lady if you utter another word, I shall have the pleasure of cutting your tongue out and presenting it to the master himself if that is your wish. As that will be the closest you'll be getting to him if you don't shu-" he was suddenly cut off by the sentinel who was carrying me.

"Docile, hush up, you're getting on my nerves and you haven't even finished a sentence yet." Said the sentinel, who was clearly irritated by the man behind me.

"Well maybe that's because you just cut me off once again Seraph." He replied referring to the last part of the other sentinel's comment. "I hate it when you think you're above me all the time. Just because you've been serving the master longer it doesn't…"

Once again the sentinel known as Seraph cut Docile off.

"Docile I have no idea what you're talking about. I only answer to the master, no one else, so stop talking to me please."

"There you go butting in again. And you've clearly been answering to this one" He said referring to Yuna, "for the last fifteen minutes. So you just contradicted yourself." He said trying to make Seraph feel like a fool.

"I have merely been stating the obvious to her Docile. So if you don't mind I am going to continue the rest of this trip in silence. Which means I am talking to no one, including you little miss."' He said pushing me up higher over his shoulder.

I decided to keep my mouth shut for a while and try to register everything that was happening.

_I think that I was in so much shock, that I didn't realise that I was in fact going to die in a matter of days, even hours. This truly scared me all of a sudden for the first time since everything had happened. I must have just seen Tidus and thought 'safety'. And that he would have just made everything go away. And that any minute he would come running after me and rescue me from the sentinel's grasp on me. But now it had finally seemed to sink in, that Tidus seriously didn't know me and he wasn't going to save me this time. I was most likely going to die under his command. _

_Oh Yevon what am I going to do? I can't let him do this. I don't even know why I've been so inexplicably calm about the whole situation until now. Tidus just seemed to make me feel so safe by just being here that I had sort of blocked the reality out. Oh Yevon…I had literally blocked out the reality of the situation, only thinking about the fact that I had finally found Tidus. Oh Yuna don't start crying, it will show that you're weak. You can't cry, I forbid you to. No Yuna don't…_

I sobbed into the sentinel's shoulder quietly, so angry with myself for being so weak. They were just a few tears and I couldn't even hold them back.

"Hey…why are you crying young miss?" the kind sentinel asked as he started to walk down some dark stairs.

"It's nothing. I'm not crying, I just…" I started.

"You aren't very good at lying you know?" he stated questioningly.

I wiped away the few hated tears that had managed to escape my eyes, "I didn't lie. I believe you are quite mistaken." I argued angrily.

"Miss, I've heard girls cry in my time, believe me, they all couldn't bear it when I had to leave them," he began trying to humour me for some unknown reason, "and I can distinguish a girls weeping better then I can tie my own boots." He replied sympathetically.

"But…you can't tie up boots." I answered dumbly.

"Exactly." He replied.

I nodded my head in an understanding manner, even though I knew he most likely didn't see me.

He went to ask me what was wrong again, but someone from behind interrupted.

"Sentinel's return to your post, I will accompany the girl the rest of the way to her new room." Said the gruff voice.

_It was sir Auron. It was him who was in my room only a while ago. I was about to shout his name happily but remembered his words in the room. He too obviously didn't remember me. This was just going too far. Something must have happened to both Tidus and Auron when jumping off that ledge that day._

_But Tidus had always said he'd never forget me and that he'd always be there. So why had he gone back on his word. Surely love was stronger then some other force that had obviously tampered with his mind._

The sentinel pulled me off his shoulder with ease and placed me back on my feet. I looked up at him, he had longish black hair, a gigantic body which was mainly made up of muscle, I'd say he was about seven foot, and he wore long dark-blue pants and a dark blue mini cloak which flowed around his waist and showed off his torso. I looked up at his face for the first time since meeting him and gave him a look, which said _'thankyou'_. He seemed to understand. Then he and the other sentinel marched off on sir Auron's command.

Sir Auron now turned to me and circled me as he tapped his fingers on his mouth thoughtfully.

He still looked the same, except for the fact his left arm was now functioning as well as his right and he was wearing a long black cloak, sort of like Tidus' now that I thought about what Tidus was wearing.

I forced myself to stop daydreaming about nothing, and focus on getting out of this place. I was not going to die, especially under the order of my one love.

So I decided to speak.

"I want to know what I must do to get out of here." I stated formally, keeping my head held high as I waited for him to stop circling me and answer my question.

It took quite a while for him to stop observing my body mind you and that was actually quite disturbing, especially when he had acted as a father figure in my life more then once.

"Well my girl there is not much you can do." He answered as he finally halted in a position in front of me.

I kept silent hoping to come up with another way to get him to help me. He however broke the silence with something I didn't expect.

"Young lady, if I'm not mistaken you resemble a young girl I used to know." He stated staring at me right in the eyes.

I froze in shock. _Heremembered me. He actually knew me. _But for some strange reason I decided to keep quiet and ask him who this girl was.

"And who might this young girl be?" I asked staring back at him.

He stared at me knowingly and stated, "Oh she was a bright young girl. She was quite clever actually. She became a summoner."

I knew he knew who I was. But I kept up the little charade anyway.

"Oh? And what name did this girl go by." I asked seriously trying to keep a smile off my face.

"I should think you would know…Lady Yuna." He replied not showing any real emotion of happiness appear on his face. But I remembered that had always been sir Auron's way. I finally let myself go and screamed out in joy.

"Sir Auron you remember me. I knew you would have to." I said ready to hug him, but he backed away, not accepting the gesture.

"Young lady, I am not here to greet you with a heart filled moment of happiness. I am not here to reunite with you or anything that is remotely close. I am simply here to make sure you get to your room safe and sound, ready for the event." He said referring to the one-way trip to Mt. Demise.

I once again felt a pang of panic and confusion.

"But Auron…I'm here now. I want to be with Tidus…I…you can't seriously want me dead?" I choked out staring at Auron in disbelief.

"It's not what I want, it's what is best for Tidus." He replied sternly.

"But I thought that me and Tidus being together was the best thing for both of us." I replied, still trying to get around Auron's hurtful words.

He shook his head and let a frustrated grimace appear on his face, "Lady Yuna, you can't be with him anymore. He belongs to the city of Zanarkand. Why didn't you leave him be two years ago after we left? Why? Because you believed that he seriously was in love with you, didn't you? Yuna how old were you? Seventeen? You don't even know what love is. You _'think'_ you love him Yuna, you don't _'really'_ love him. When I brought him here, I thought we were cured for good from your world of sorrow and suffering, but you had to find a way didn't you? You're just like your dam father." He growled furiously, as the veins became visible in his neck.

I gaped in absolute shock. There were no real words to describe how I felt just then.

"Sir Auron, you did this? You mean Tidus was never really doomed, you just made him and everyone else think that? Why Auron why? What good is he to you, other then the fact that…" I trailed off realising at that exact moment why Auron had done what he had.

* * *

**A/N: **_So how did you think I went this time? It's a bit longer as I promised a few chapters ago, that I would make my chapters longer. How was the end of the chapter? Tell me what you think of Auron and why you think he doomed Tidus' to a life without Yuna? Send me your theories. I already have the next chapter typed, I just wanna know what you think?_

_By the way I am only going to start updating every Friday after I return from holidays. So until next week I will most likely be updating a few more times before I go away._

_Thanks so far to everyone who has been reviewing my story. Mostly thankyou to digitalgirl89, Aurum Potestas Est, Saturn Stars and mandyfanforevr. You guys have been with me all the way so far._

_**P.S. Remember this part:** _He would have a pretty good Zenit reason to sentence you to that." He replied reassuringly.

_Basically the sentinel is swearing the word Zenit, as people in Spira commonly swear Yevon._

_Now 'Seraph' the kind sentinel's name is pronounced, _Say-rarf, _'Seraph' also means angel._

_Docile is the rude sentinel's name and is pronounced, _Doe-sile, _'Docile' also means obedient._

_Tidus' girl Candy_


	8. Chapter 8: Things aren't always what the...

**Chapter 8: Things aren't always what they seem**

I glared at Auron with my bi-coloured blue and green eyes. My emotions were a mixture of sadness, confusion and something I hadn't felt in quite a long time, hate.

I started to walk slowly towards Auron keeping my eyes on him. He however was not intimidated, and if he was he didn't show it. He was skilled in making his feelings be unknown to others.

"You set this up from the moment you laid eyes on Tidus didn't you?" I whispered furiously, as I dragged my feet along the ground slowly as I made my way closer to him.

Auron however crossed his arms and replied, "You see now why you had to be locked up don't you?"

I stopped in my tracks and said, "What do you mean?"

He laughed in what seemed like an evil manner before answering me.

"Lady Yuna, you are a very wise young woman. Just like your father. Now I can't have you reminding the _'master'_ of who he was before now. So the best thing for both you and Tidus is for you to leave his life forever. Now I am so certain that if I let you go free, you will most certainly find another way to come back. So that's why I had you put on the death row." He answered cruelly as he began to step towards me.

"You evil son of a…" I began, as I looked him up and down with a disgusted expression on my face.

"Ah ah ah, no swearing my girl. It's not lady like." He said sarcastically as he waved his pointer back and forth.

I couldn't help what I did next though. I didn't even think of the consequences but I was so Yevon wound up I couldn't hold it in any longer.

'_SLAP'_ I hit him hard across the left side of his face with my right hand.

"I'll give you lady like." I screamed and then I kicked him against the wall behind him, which was a few metres away, and I suddenly wondered where all this sudden strength had come from. I however decided to figure it all out later (if there would be a later) and used this sudden power to my advantage.

Auron slid down the wall and lay there. He appeared to be unconscious and I stupidly assumed that he was in fact knocked out cold. So I tiptoed forward to where he lay slumped on the ground with his eyes closed.

I began to search his body for any kind of weapon, thinking that this could be my one chance to escape. However no sooner had I begun to rummage through his clothing, he had grabbed my right arm and shoved me backwards, which made me topple over and fall hard on my spine.

"Hmm…a bit more feisty since our last meeting aren't we Lady Yuna?" he said spitefully, as he stood over my aching body with his hands on his hips.

I could hardly see him, as my honey-brown hair had swept over my face and covered my eyes. I was too afraid to raise my hand and pull the strands of hair away, so I just lay there waiting for him to do what he wanted with me next.

But the next thing I knew I was moving my lips and sound was coming out. I had started to speak words that I hadn't planned on saying.

"Why Auron? Why? You were so good to my father. You protected me on my way to the Zanarkand Ruins and now you want to destroy everything that you ever cared about. Or at least pretended to care about." I whispered as tears started to escape my eyes and fall into my hair, which was still resting on my face.

I couldn't see his reaction as the tears had made my vision blurry and my hair didn't help matters.

"You…you foolish girl. That was all just a diversion, from day one. Did you really think I cared about Spira or the people who lived there? The only thing I have ever lived for is me. Nothing else." He yelled as he began to pull his gun out of his back pocket.

He aimed at my head and demanded, "Now get up and follow me, or I shall shoot you dead right now." He said quietly and for a minute I swear I saw fear in those eyes.

I slowly rose to my feet feeling an agonising pain shoot through my back. I winced as I realised just how hard I must have fallen.

I wiped the look off my face however, deciding not to give Auron the satisfaction of the fact he had hurt me.

He then placed his gun in his back pocket cautiously and straightened out his cloak in a formal manner, held his head up high and said in his usual gruff serious tone, "Very well then. Follow me."

I could have just run out of there in a flash, but he kept glancing back at me every few seconds, with his hand resting readily on his gun. He then decided that is was best if I were to walk in front so that I didn't try anything incongruous.

I walked the rest of the way with him giving me directions, which lead me down series of darkening eerie corridors, which were so quiet and disturbing.

Finally after what seemed like an era, he told me to stop. As I gazed around at the place I was in now, I realised that there was nothing even tenuously close to a room.

There was just a dead end, which was lit up by a single light shining from the ceiling.

I turned to face Auron with yet another bemused expression on my face, "There doesn't appear to be anything here."

"Hush up. Things aren't always what they seem. I would have thought that you of all people would have known that." He said pushing past me, walking towards the end wall and muttered a few words, quiet enough so that I couldn't hear him.

Suddenly the wall began to transform into thick glass and revealed a dark room with a small light in the ceiling above, in the centre of the room. Right at the back of the room there was a long white bed, which looked a lot like the bed I had just come from.

"Well go on." Auron said, motioning towards the room grumpily with his left hand.

"Um…how do I get in?" I asked staring back and forth at the glass door and Auron.

"You just walk a few steps to the door and it will open. Hurry up about it. I am losing my patience." He said reaching back for his gun once again.

I stepped towards the door in a way that showed that I was not afraid of him and waited for it to open. I stood there for a few minutes until finally the glass started to slide across from the left side of me. When it had opened up fully, I felt Auron shove me violently inside, which caused my spine to throb once more.

I stood at the border of the room near the door and hung my head. Slowly I turned to face Auron who was standing on the other side of the glass door. The door was now closing slowly and I could see him through the glass, as he stared at me for a few minutes thoughtfully, then swept his long black cloak up and left me standing here all alone as he rounded the corner.

I let out a whimper, which could have turned into violent sobs if I hadn't of restrained myself.

I sauntered over to the bed situated at the back of the room, lying down on my aching back, and resting my head on a white pillow. I couldn't believe what Auron had done. He was so wrong. I loved Tidus with all my heart. How could he say that I didn't know what love is? I knew that deep down Tidus still loved me the same way. And yet Auron's words still swam through my mind. _'Things aren't always what they seem.' He was right about that._ I thought as I tried to make myself see that Auron was no longer a friend, he never actually was. He had always been an enemy.

I didn't know how much time I had left and I wanted to desperately find a way out of this mess and help Tidus more then myself. But no matter how hard I convinced myself that everything would be all right, I knew deep down that the likelihood of me escaping was slim to none.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hmm…What to say? Well I am loving writing this story so far. It gives me a great feeling of escape from the reality I have to live in. Not that my reality is bad. It's just so filled with work and school and hardly any fun. But I'm free now. Two months of holidays. I just finished my work and I am so dam happy. But I am so miserable about not being able to update my stories for the next two weeks starting on the 30th. I mean I will love having a break and all, but I have no computer to upload or anything. Oh well, I am just going to have to make up for it all next week I guess, before I go away._

_**P.S. **I want to know if you think I am updating this story too fast. I mean I have been updating nearly every day so far and I want to know if it kills the story. If so, I will restrain myself from updating all the time, no matter how badly I want it on Fan Fiction and only update every Friday after I get back from holidays. And there is still a load of chapters to come._

_By the way Laydie Lenne mentioned that in the first chapter I called Bevelle a small village. I know that Bevelle isn't a small village, I just tried to make a change to the story. I did not mean to put Besaid or anything. I purposely made Yuna, Lulu and Wakka live in Bevelle so that Yuna could get to Macalania quickly._

_Tidus' girl Candy_


	9. Chapter 9: Dream

**Chapter 9: Dream**

'_It's not good for you to dwell on fantasy's.'_

'_You don't even know what love is.'_

"No…leave me alone."

"_Yuna you can't be with him, stop dreaming, wake up Yuna. Wake up!"_

"No…STOP!" I screamed as I sat up abruptly in my bed covered in sweat.

"Oh…it's just a dream. Actually more of a nightmare." I said as swung my feet over the side of the bed and sat there with my head hanging down, so that my hair fell down around my face.

I was so perspiring that most of my hair stuck to my cheeks and forehead and made me itchy.

My gown clung to my body from the wetness of my sweat, which made me glad that it was a dark blue colour, otherwise it would have been quite revealing of what it was trying to cover up.

I lifted my head up to look around the room I was in, hoping that this was all just a nightmare and someone would slap me across the face and say _'wake up'_.

My back felt a lot better and I could easily move without any pain. I then remembered the cause of it in the first place. I buried my face into my hands and whispered in a tone of anger, sadness and disappoint, "Oh how could he do this? He knew how Tidus and I loved…no _'love'_ each other. He used Tidus to gain something, which would never really be his. Who knows what will happen to Tidus after he finishes whatever he's trying to accomplish. Oh why can't Tidus just remember me? Why can't he make everything be okay?

I jolted my head up as I heard a noise. I could see the sentinel Seraph standing on the other side of the glass door mumbling some words to himself and then the door opened.

_Must be a secret code._

For some strange reason I was actually happy to see him again. I suppose it was because he was the only person who had actually listened to me while I had been here. But I dared not show the feeling on my face. He was still an enemy, even if he had been kind to me.

"Young miss, I was told to bring you dinner." He said holding out a bowl of soup towards me.

I glanced at it cautiously and said prudently, "It's poisoned."

He only laughed and replied, "There'd be no sense to be killing ya yet. Everyone will be there on the day to see the big show. So it'd be a shame to miss out on the main attraction."

Even though I was offended by his words I didn't show it. I couldn't let these people get to me mentally.

"I'm not hungry." I simply said looking away with my arms folded.

He raised his eyebrows and asked, "You sure? You look like you haven't eaten in days."

"What does it matter? I'm going to die anyway." I said angrily, hating the way I said it. It made myself sound like I was giving up. But maybe I was.

"Hey I'm not the one who's doing this to ya. It's the master and that freaky mentor of his." He said looking away thoughtfully.

I lifted my eyebrows in a surprised manner and turned to face him, very interested in his comment about Auron.

"Freaky mentor?" I repeated questioningly.

"Oh yeah, that guy's weird. He acts like he runs the city. He basically tells the master what should be done and the master gives the final word." He said folding his arms in such a way, that I wouldn't want to make him angry at that exact moment.

"Um…do you know who he was before he came here to Zanarkand?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm…oh nah, not really. He came with the master claiming that the master was the new leader of Zanarkand. After that I don't really remember what happened. It seemed like the whole city just…blacked out and when they woke up the master was reigning over all of Zanarkand." He said not realising how much information he was giving me.

"Really? So…what did the master have to say about that?" I asked referring to the part where Tidus suddenly became the leader.

"Oh…I'm not quite sure. But I can tell ya, that mentor guy seriously brainwashes the master. I mean half the stuff that comes out of his mouth…it's all the mentor's doing." He said annoyed, clearly with Auron. "I mean if it wasn't for that guy, I really doubt you'd be here right now." He said looking at me sympathetically.

"Yeah…probably." I said looking down and reminiscing on the _'conversation' _that Auron and I had, just before I had come in here. He had practically told me that this was all his doing.

"Well I'll leave this here and look…" he said referring to the soup, as he made me watch him take a spoonful, "It ain't poisoned."

I let a small but noticeable smile creep onto my lips and said, "Well, I guess…I am a little hungry." As I took the bowl from his hand.

"Alrighty then young miss, I'm off…and one more thing…if Docile the other sentinel comes here, don't mention how much nicer I am then him. It ain't good for us sentinels to go soft. Not good for our image." He said and gave me a sly grin and left.

"Wait!" I said looking up from the bowl of soup, I had started to taste.

He stopped and turned around and waited for me to start talking.

"I want to thank you… for everything you've done for me so far. But I want to ask a favour of you." I said hoping he wouldn't refuse my ask.

"Go on." He prompted me.

"Um…I wish…. to see the…the master…before I am to be taken to Mt. Demise." I asked pleadingly, with my head hanging down, not wanting to see his expression.

He was quiet for a few minutes but then spoke up.

"Hmm…young miss I don't know…he is rather busy and…" he began, but I interrupted.

"I don't care if he is busy. He has sentenced me to death and he can dam well have the decency to come down here and talk to me." I yelled infuriated by his lame excuse.

Surprisingly, the sentinel didn't even grow angry at my outburst.

"I see your point but…well…it wouldn't really matter what I say to the master…his mentor will tell him what's best. And I don't think he'll be saying yes to your request." He said fearfully, almost as if he was afraid I would lash out at him again. Just like Tidus had done when he had told me I was in a psycho ward.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" I asked growing upset.

"Well asking to see the master is…" he began, but once again I cut him off.

"No, I mean overall. You think I really am crazy. Deep down, you even believe the words of that mentor. I'm crazy, that's why I'm here. So just leave before I do something I won't be able to control." I shouted at him and smashed the bowl of soup on the ground as if proving myself.

"Miss I don't believe a word that man says, please I didn't mean to offend you or anything." He said genuinely.

"No, just leave. I only asked to see the master and if you can't do that, then I don't want anyone coming here to see me…until I am to be taken to Mt. Demise." I yelled turning to walk to my bed.

"Very well then." He said seriously.

As I lay down on my bed with my back towards the glass door, I heard it close behind him and I wondered whether he meant, _'very well then'_ to just leaving me alone until the time came, or whether he meant _'very well then' _to asking the master to come see me.

Either way it worked just fine for me.

**&&&&&&&**

"You are very determined and yet you give up so easily."

I opened my eyes to a voice that seemed to be talking to me.

"Hmm? What?" I mumbled still half asleep.

"Wake up lady Yuna. There isn't much time. I must speak with you." The same voice requested.

I turned over to face the room and saw a little boy wearing a purple-hooded cloak standing in the centre of it.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" I asked looking towards the sealed door.

"There is no time to ask futile questions. I must talk to you about Tidus." He said very prudently for a young boy.

As soon as he mentioned Tidus' name I was wide-awake and ready to listen.

"What about Tidus?" I asked, as I sat on the edge of my bed twiddling my fingers anxiously.

"He is no longer a dream. But I must warn you, that if you are to make him remember what he has forgotten, he will cease to exist at all." He told me warningly.

"But…what's going on? I need to know what happened to him, when he and Auron left us that day." I asked pleadingly.

"I can't tell you that. It may ruin everything." He said seriously with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Please whoever you are…tell me what I must do to make everything go back to the way it was. Before he left me. Before he forgot who I am." I pleaded once more as I left my bed and crawled along the floor towards him.

Then as I went to place my hands on the child's shoulders for support, I suddenly fell straight through him. I lay there on the cold hard floor for a few seconds then I turned my head to face him.

"Lady Yuna, you must understand…it's for the best. Stop dreaming. No one can dream forever." He said and started to fade away.

I suddenly realised who the child was. He was the Fayth.

"No wait, I must ask you why sir Auron is using Tidus just so he can…" but I let my voice trail off as I realised I couldn't stop him. He was gone.

I let my body rest on the floor below and thought to myself. _It didn't seem like he was only referring to me when he said 'no one can dream forever'. Almost as if he was referring to himself. He seemed tired. Maybe…_

'_Knock, knock, knock.'_

I turned to face the door, which was already open and in the doorframe stood the person I would have least expected to be standing there.

I rolled over onto my stomach and lifted myself up slowly, keeping my eyes on him until I finally stood only a few metres away from him.

"Hello." He said with no real emotion in his voice.

"Hello." I whispered back.

He started to walk towards me but stopped about a metre away and stared at me carefully with his ocean-blue eyes.

I looked away, afraid that I would do something awkward, like hug him.

After a few minutes of his eyes gazing over me he finally spoke, "Now my lady. Tell me, how is it that you knew my name. I didn't get a reasonable answer last time."

I looked up to see him with his arms folded, and his face wore an expression of uneasiness.

I wanted to tell him everything. How he and I had been together before all of this. That we had fought together against Sin. That he had left me standing there, as I had to watch him leave me forever. But I couldn't. He wouldn't believe me.

"I…I…I wish I could tell you but…" I started off but he cut in.

"But you are too afraid to tell me you are in fact an enemy and you just blew your cover by simply letting my name roll off your tongue. Am I right?" he asked accusingly.

"No…I'm not an enemy…I don't even know how I got here." I stuttered.

"Don't deceive me. If you are not an enemy how is it you know my name?" He questioned angrily.

"Why do you think I am an enemy for knowing your name?" I asked losing my temper.

"Only those who know my name are in fact enemies of mine." He said walking towards me.

"Who told you that?" I asked thinking how ridiculous the whole idea was.

"My mentor of course." He replied, walking closer.

"So let me get this straight, whoever says your name obviously knew you, so they are enemies from the past. And when you came here to Zanarkand, you made sure everyone knew you as master, so you could distinguish who was in fact an enemy and who wasn't?" I asked starting to understand his reason for putting me on death row.

"Precisely." He answered looking at me rather surprised, by my quick thinking.

"So that man…you say he is your mentor?" I asked waiting for a proper explanation of sir Auron's part in all this.

"Sir Auron. He is the one who saved me from your people, and you just won't leave me alone. After two long years. You come to me in my dreams. It's as if you have to invade my life in every way possible and now you're here, trying to brainwash me into believing that you are the real thing." He said getting frustrated once more.

"What do you mean by the real thing?" I questioned, giving him a look of confusion.

"You are not real. You and your people have always been a dream. You sucked me into your lies and dreams before, but I will not be fooled again. If it hadn't of been for Auron, who knows where I would be right now." He shouted throwing his hands up in the air as he walked to the other side of the room and leaned on the hard wall, letting his blonde tresses fall over his face, as he looked towards the floor below.

"You seriously think, that I am a dream?" I whispered turning to face his back from where I was standing.

"I don't think…I know." He replied calming down.

I didn't know what to say. It became apparent to me that Auron had made me and the rest of Spira, as I knew it, appear as the dream, when in actual fact this place that I was in right now was the only dream. He had seriously made Tidus believe all this and now he was going to kill me.

"Do you even know who you were before you came here two years ago?" I asked shaking a little.

He lifted his head and stared at the wall for a moment. He then turned to face me.

"You will not remind me of the deceitfulness I had to live through. It hurt me too much when I found out. Don't you dare make me remember it." He whispered, glaring at me and started to walk towards the door.

He suddenly stopped however and turned to face me once again.

"You…I remember you." He said pointing at me as he stepped closer slowly.

At first I felt happiness fill my soul, but then when I saw his expression it left me once again.

"You were the main distraction. You almost kept me there in your strange world of fantasy's and sorrow. I remember just before I left you looked at me with your pleading eyes. You tried to make me believe you were for real. Only Auron could see right through you. Thank Zenit he was with me the whole time, or I may have still been there." He said stopping and giving me a disgusted look, which cut so deep.

"Now I feel less worried by the fact that you are to be eradicated…in less then three days. If it wasn't for the fact that my schedule was already full, I would have done it sooner." He whispered callously, staring into my eyes.

He stood there for a few moments, almost as if he in fact remembered something else, but seemed to push it away as he shook his head and walked towards the door.

He stopped once more and whispered, "If you ever request to see me again…you will regret it."

He then let the door slide behind him as he left and for some reason I ran to it and started banging on the glass, screaming out, "Tidus come back. You cannot leave me here. Auron is the one hurting you. Please…"

It was then that I realised that the door must have been sound proof, or he was just ignoring me as he rounded the corner. Either way my message didn't get through, and if it did, it wasn't taken into account.

I then heard a voice in my head speak to me, "It's quite like your Yevon belief Yuna…am I right? You remember how shattered you were, when you found out that everything you knew and believed was a lie. Do you really want to put him through the same hurt?"

I replied, "No of course not."

"Then you must die to save him. You must let go forever and die like you should've two years ago. You didn't get to die for Spira Yuna. So why not die for the one you love?"

I suddenly felt obedient to this voice in my mind and whispered, "Alright. But I am dieing for him. No one else."

* * *

_**A/N: **Hello again. Tears. Poor Yuna. Anyway enjoy. I don't know if I'll do another chapter before I leave. So I'll say bye for now._

_Oh yeah I'm gonna do a disclaimer thing: I don't own anything. But I do own Seraph and Docile. Hehehe!_

_**P.S. **For those of you who love Tidus, (that's me. Hehehe.) well in the next chapter we will be seeing his point of view. So happy reading. _

_And I have decided that I will update when I can. I won't have a definite time. Because I can't wait to update to the end of each week every week. So expect a lot._

_But remember I won't be here for two weeks from this Thursday the30th . So don't think I have abandoned the story or anything. As if I would. LOL!_

_Tidus' girl Candy_


	10. Chapter 10: Signs

**Chapter 10: Signs**

It was quiet and all I could hear was the slow breathing of my own chest, moving up and down, forcing in and out the familiar air of my city. The cool breeze swept through my blonde hair as I gazed down upon my city with my ocean-blue eyes.

The city was still awake as usual, even though it was the middle of the night. I however was way up high in my temple, looking down upon everyone and everything. It was a beautiful sight to watch. Everyone was just…living. And now I was stuck with a terrible burden that I must follow through with.

I leaned down onto the railing with my elbows and placed my head into my hands. I stayed in that position for quite a while, just thinking, until one of the sentinels stood at the entrance of the balcony and informed me that Sir Auron had called for me and was waiting in the study.

Lifting my head up I took one last look at the city that I had come to love in the last two years and sighed. I then walked back into the temple, heading towards the study that was dead boring, all the way down to the very last writing implement.

&&&&&&&

A few minutes later I trudged in through the doors of my study where I usually spent most of my time (unfortunately). There sat Sir Auron in the chair, on the other side of my desk, waiting for me to sit down in my chair.

He didn't notice me enter the room, as he seemed lost in thought about something.

I broke his thoughts by stating casually, "Sir Auron, you called."

He looked up at me with a pleased expression upon his face.

"Ah young master. I heard how you dealt with the child." He said grinning evilly.

I looked at him unamused by his comment. I then walked over to my chair behind the enormous desk and declared, "She is hardly a child. More of a young woman."

I then glared into his eyes, which made him look away.

"Yes…of course she is master." He said losing all trace of amusement in his voice and returned to his usual unemotional gruff voice.

I leaned forward onto my desk so that my elbows were propping up my hands, which were in grasp of each other.

"Now…what is it you called me for?" I asked him demandingly.

He looked back up and planted a more formal expression upon his face and began to explain to me his plans for the girl.

He got up from his chair and started to pace the room as he recited his so-called ingenious plan.

"Now…the girl doesn't suspect a thing yet. She thinks she is going to die up at Mt. Demise in a matter of days…but what I propose we do, is use her as an experiment. We will still kill her of course…but I think that if we are able to use her abilities, which she seems to have, a lot of… then we can harvest them and use them for our own use. It's brilliant I tell you. Suck all the life out of her and create something even more powerful than we could imagine." He explained excitedly, which was very rare for him.

I was quiet for a few minutes as I thought about his plan and then finally I spoke.

"It sounds quite intriguing…but…" I trailed off, as I looked down at my desk.

"But?" Sir Auron prompted.

"…But…it's inhumane. I thought that we were only going to give her a quick death… nothing more. You were even more anxious then I to see that she was eradicated as soon as possible." I argued calmly.

"Yes master…but what if we could have more use of her before she dies? She is after all an enemy…who cares if she has to suffer a bit before she dies?" he questioned heartlessly.

"Yes I know but…she is still a human being…no matter how deceitful she may be. She deserves nothing more than a death. Nothing more shall happen before then." I commanded.

"But master she…" he started off.

I raised my right hand as I left my chair to hush him and said, "That is my final word Auron."

He backed away towards the door of the study and nodded, "Yes master. I can assure you that she will remain unharmed until the day."

He then left and I was left alone once again. I slumped back down into my chair and sighed. I swivelled around in my chair to gaze out of the window, which was situated on my left.

The moon was shining so bright tonight.

_**FLASH BACK** _

_Where am I?_

_This place…it's somehow so familiar._

_The moon is shining so bright tonight._

_Wow, look at the trees, they're glittering…as if they're covered in millions of tiny crystals._

_Look…a spring, it's so beautiful._

_Pyreflies are flying everywhere…glowing so brightly._

_Hang on…why am I even here? Am I even in Zanarkand? No this seems like someplace different. I better find a way outta here._

_All right now…who is that?_

_Is that someone in the centre of the spring? _

_What in Zenit are they doing out here? All alone and at night?_

_Hmm…maybe I'll just see if they're okay._

_I started to step into the spring…_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

I woke up from the strange dream and found myself standing on the edge of my window ledge in my study. The night air was blowing through my hair.

"Zenit." I breathed softly. Afraid that if I moved an inch I would be doomed.

Down below, the city was still lit with lights and people were still having fun.

I grabbed onto the frame of the window above me and balanced myself so that I wouldn't fall. I then turned around slowly so that I could jump back into my study.

Finally I was facing the room and with one giant leap, I soared back into the room and landed so forcefully, that I somersaulted the rest of the way.

I landed at the foot of my desk on the floor and lay there slumped up against it, breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. I felt the blood drain from my face. I was so terrified of the thought that I actually could have died right then.

_Now I know how that poor girl must be feeling._

I pushed away the thought. I was innocent. I wasn't expecting to die. She was guilty. She must have known that she would be caught sooner or later, which would have ultimately prepared her for death.

I stood up from my uncomfortable position on the floor and straightened out my black, gold-trimmed cloak, which had been swept up, over my head.

I ruffled my hair back into its usual windswept look and stared back out of the window.

I had only slumbered for a short while. I have never slept walked before in my life. At least…not that I can remember anyway. Strange…the place I had just stepped into was so familiar and serene, and yet…it could have led me to my death.

"Hmm…" I mumbled to myself, as I pondered upon this weird and wonderful experience.

"It was probably nothing. I should go see how everything is going downstairs in the atrium." I said to myself out loud.

&&&&&&&

Ten minutes later I had finally made my way downstairs into the atrium where everyone (as in sentinels and recruits) was bustling about.

_Finally…a place where I can relax. A place where I can occupy myself with things other then my own worries._

"Ah…young master…haven't seen you down here for a while." Said a voice from behind.

I turned around to face my best friend Seraph. He was one of my sentinels. (He was at first a sentinel whom I had befriended.)

"Ah…hey Seraph…haven't seen much of you lately." I smiled embracing him in a friendly hug.

"So what have you been up to lately? Anything interesting?" he questioned looking at me with his left eyebrow raised.

I looked away, as he asked this question. All I had been doing lately was concentrating on this enemy business. I had come down here to be rid of the thought for the time being. Not to be reminded of it.

"Ah…you know…the usual." I replied rubbing the back of my neck with my right hand, not looking at him.

"Oh yeah…" he trailed off, not pursuing the subject any further.

"So what do ya say we go have a drink?" he said changing the subject.

I smiled, "That sounds great." I replied and we strolled off towards the hostelry, which was situated just minutes away, outside my temple.

**Meanwhile, back in the isolated chamber**

"I've got to get out of here." I said as I paced back and forth up and down the room.

The voices in my head were getting louder and more daring. They were telling me to hurt myself (as in kill myself), or to escape or do anything that would prevent the people of this place killing me.

I was running my hands through my honey-brown hair continuously, becoming more frustrated by the second. I was so hot in this place. I didn't know whether it was just me…or something…or…someone…had stopped the airflow into the room.

I was so perspiring, that I felt that I would faint from the lack of fluid, in a matter of minutes.

"Oh think Yuna think. There has to be something that you can do." I said rubbing my forehead with my left hand, while I rested my right hand on my hip.

Suddenly a voice in my head instructed me to do something that I wouldn't have thought of in a million years.

One: Because it was extremely dangerous.

Two: I would've had to be lucky to even leave the place without being caught. There was only one corridor and if I was caught, I would have been brought back here anyway, and who knows what they'd do to me.

The voice suddenly repeated itself and I felt that I couldn't say no. It was my one chance at the moment and I had to try.

So I turned to face the glass door and pondered on the idea for a moment. Then I finally gave in and walked slowly up to the door. Once there I examined it with my hands. Feeling every bump and crevice that came my way. I needed to find the weakest point. Finally my hands rested in a large enough crevice, which could easily be broken through with just the right amount of force.

So I summoned all of my strength and focused on the target. Finally after minutes of concentration, I pulled my right palm all the way back, past my body and in slow motion I brought my palm back into contact with the glass door and smashed right through it.

I stood there for a few moments as I watched the entire glass door crumble to the floor below. I breathed heavily in both shock and exhaustion.

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had just smashed through a glass door, which was at least five inches thick.

_Where had all this strength come from? First with Auron…now this door._

I brought my right arm up to my face to examine it. Not a single scratch. Nothing. No blood…no pain. This was all too bizarre.

Then the voice in my head commanded me to run. I shot my head up to see a light flashing in the ceiling above. It hadn't ever done that before. It must be…an alarm.

"Oh…Yevon." I gulped.

I then felt myself react to the alarm and began to run. I turned right and ran around the corner that I had watched so many people disappear behind, the whole time I had been in the chamber.

Ahead of me there was a long corridor that had no other corridors leading off from it. So it was obvious that I should just keep running straight ahead. I didn't even know what I was going to do once I got out of here.

I felt so much stronger then before. All this energy was flowing through my veins. It felt like another life force was living inside of me…helping me get out of here.

I finally came to the end of the hall and was greeted by the steep, dark staircase that I had been carried down, on the way to my room.

_Auron must have taken another passageway when he took me to that chamber, because if we had of just kept following the corridor behind me and turned left, we would have been there in no time._

I started to make my way up the staircase, wasting as little time as possible.

I skipped every three stairs, I felt like I was simply landing on one stair and leaping into the air and landing gently on every fifth stair upwards, leaving three in between.

Once I had reached the top of the stairs, I peered around the corner to check if the two corridors on my right and left were free of any sentinels.

Once again no one was there. But pretty soon these corridors would be swarming with sentinels. They would have heard the alarm, so it was only a matter of time before they showed up.

_Okay, which way do I go? I think I came right last time; there was obviously no way out when I first went that way. I'm going to have to hope, that going left is a way out of here._

So I decided to turn left and hoped that it would lead me out of this place. I was running so fast and yet I didn't run out of breath.

Finally I heard a sound that I suspected that I would be hearing in only a matter of time. The sound of feet pounding on the ground as they ran towards me. They were not in view yet. They were coming from the two corridors that linked off the one I was running along.

"Oh think Yuna. What do I do?" I whispered softly to myself, thinking that I was going to be found in less then a minute.

Finally I was faced with about five sentinels who came running around the corner towards me. This was it. I winced as they approached me and looked towards the ground with my face buried in my hands.

Finally the sound of the sentinels' running ceased, and I was too afraid to look up from my hands. I thought that I would be surrounded by them. But as I looked up I saw that I was alone. I slowly turned around to check that they weren't behind me. I even checked the ceiling. But there was not one sentinel in sight.

_Okay this is too weird._

I could hear the sentinels disappear down the staircase.

I then noticed something rather frightening. I couldn't see my hands or any other body part for that matter.

_Am I invisible? It seems like it's the only possible explanation, as to why I was not seen. But how…?_

I smiled slightly. This may be my one hope to escape out of here without getting caught. So I ran around the corner that I saw the group of sentinels emerge from. There was surely a way out, if I went this way.

As I turned the corner I saw a wonderful sight.

"Finally." I breathed with a sigh of relief. "The stars are greeting me…lighting the way." I said happily as I bolted towards the entrance.

As I reached the entrance I felt the moonlight touch my skin. I hadn't felt anything quite like it for years it seemed. I closed my eyes and twirled around slowly, soaking in the beauty of it.

I opened my eyes and looked down. Below me was a hard asphalt road and all around me there was nothing in sight, except for a large city in the distance.

"It must be nearly midnight and everyone is still awake." I said as I pondered on the thought for a moment.

"Well…I guess that's what he meant when he said, that it's the city that never sleeps." I whispered softly referring to Tidus.

I decided that I should leave and maybe make my way towards the city. No one there knew that I was the supposed enemy. They didn't know what I looked like. They would think that the sentinels had everything under control back at the Zanatorium.

Well I hoped so anyway. But I had to do something. I had to find some sort of transportation…hang on…this is Zanarkand one thousand years ago…I'm going to need a time portal or something, if I'm to ever see the Bevelle of my time again.

I dropped down to the ground onto my knees and stared into the night sky.

"Please…help me…show me the way…what do I do?" I pleaded, as I stared into the black, star lit sky.

I knew that no one was listening. I just felt so helpless. Suddenly in the distance I saw a cluster of fireworks, rise up into the air and explode into colours of pink and blue. As the star-like dust fell, the particles resembled the face of the man I loved.

That was my sign. It was showing me the way. The way to Tidus.

_Someone was listening._

**Meanwhile, back at the hostelry**

"Master…master…" a sentinel cried, as he came barging through the doors of the hostelry.

I turned around to face the breathless sentinel, with a laughing face, after just talking with Seraph.

But I turned serious as I saw the expression upon this other sentinels face.

"What is it?" I demanded.

In between breaths he told me, "It's…the girl…she's escaped."

I widened my eyes and stood up from my stool at the bench. Thank Zenit I only had one and a half drinks, or Auron would have had to take over from here.

"How did she escape?" I said calmly.

"We…don't know…when we arrived at the chamber…the glass was smashed and she was gone." He forced out spluttering and coughing.

I stared into thin air for a moment, just registering in my mind what he had just told me.

I then glared at him.

"How is it, that my fully trained men cannot recapture a single girl?" I said growing angry as I stepped towards him.

"Master…we arrived at the scene as soon as the alarm went off…we…" he started before I cut in.

"You should have been on the scene before it went off…I expect you and the other men to be guarding the perimeters of the Zanitorium at all times…what were you doing?" I yelled, grabbing him by the collar of his uniform.

"We were…um…" he started.

"Well…come on spit it out." I said becoming irritated.

"We were…playing Blitz ball in the arena…after the players had left." He choked out from under my firm grip on his collar.

I suddenly felt strange at the mention of this subject.

_Why?_

I let go of the man and said calmly, "Very well then…search the perimeters surrounding the Zanitorium and then search the city. If she is nowhere to be found I will be halving you and the others your pay." I threatened.

Seraph stared at me, frightened by my threat. He after all was a sentinel. However I couldn't favour him over the others.

So I frowned at him and said, "That goes for you to. Now get to work." I commanded as I pointed towards the door of the hostelry.

He slowly left his stool (clearly unintimidated by me) and walked towards the entrance with the other sentinel obediently, giving me a disappointed look on the way. If that had been any other sentinel, I would have had them taken away on the spot. But Seraph was my best friend. I couldn't do any more harm to him then I already had.

So after he and the other man left, I ran out towards my temple and decided that I needed to talk with Sir Auron.

* * *

_**A/N: **Hello once again. This chapter is a bit longer. It's also the last one I'm doing before tomorrow. Tears. I have to wait two whole weeks until I come into contact with the Internet again. Nooooooo! Usually I wouldn't have put both Tidus' and Yuna's thoughts in the same chapter, but I wanted to get most of the story on fan fiction. Anyway read and review fast if you're going to review at all please. I really wanna read some reviews before I go away._

_**P.S. **Atrium is another word for entrance hall._

_Tidus' girl Candy_


	11. Chapter 11: Night Fever

**Chapter 11: Night Fever**

_**Warning:**_ _This chapter may contain some sexual themes or adult themes.I don't think it does but I'd rather be safe then sorry.

* * *

_

I was closing in on the entrance to the atrium. It was completely dark up ahead, except for the two distinct torches burning brightly on each side of the atrium doors.

As I scaled the relatively large stairs, I wondered why on earth they had been built so ridiculously immense in the first place.

Finally I reached the towering doors of the atrium of my temple, barging through hastily, to find that everyone's heads had turned to face me, rather startled by my dramatic entrance.

I stared around for a minute looking over each face briefly. Suddenly the purpose of this trip back to the temple flooded my mind.

I lost my temper and yelled frustratingly, "What in the name of Zenit do you think you are doing?"

They all stared at me with confused expressions as if to say, _we're working, what else should we be doing?_

I suddenly realised that the only people who knew about the girl escaping was myself and the few sentinels that had heard the alarm go off. These other men had not yet found out about the events that had just occurred.

However I continued to yell, "The girl from the Zanatorium is loose and you're all roaming around in here. The city is at stake. The lives of my people are at risk. Get moving!"

I swear my face was as red as a cherry by the time I had finished.

"Yes master." Everyone said in unison and scrambled out through the door orderly.

I then turned feeling slightly awful for the way I had just treated my loyal sentinels.

"I want you to search the perimeters of the Zanatorium and the forest…even the city…I want her alive and unharmed…unless absolutely necessary." I said more calmly, figuring that I should share with them the fundamentals of their task.

They nodded understandingly and darted off orderly towards the Zanatorium that sat on the hilltop on the right side of my temple. Although my temple was on lower ground it still towered over everything in Zanarkand, so I decided to check on the sentinels once they arrived at the borders of the Zanatorium.

So I ran upstairs to my study, which gave me a clear view of the Zanatorium through the right window.

Once there I gazed out of the window and saw that they had made it there in sufficient time.

_Good, at least something is going right tonight._

I turned back to look over the study.

_Strange. Auron was always in here. Great he's gone, right when I needed him most. _

I fixed my wondering gaze upon some papers sitting on my desk flapping quietly in the wind, which was coming from the open window on the left, which faced the city.

_Well obviously Auron had been here in between the time of when we last talked and when I was at the hostelry._

I walked over to inspect them. I felt I knew what they were before I even reached them. Once I picked them up and saw the diagrams and several lines of writing I slammed down the papers harshly upon the desk.

"Damn you Auron. You're getting too obsessed with this Moonshine Mission. I'm sick of it." I cried out, breaking the silence of the room.

_The Moonshine Mission was another one of Auron's experiments. He insisted on me being there in a few nights time at Mt. Demise. But I had larger problems to solve now. I had no time for his insane games._

My thoughts were broken by the words of a sentinel from behind.

"Master…" he panted breathlessly.

I turned to face him wondering what else could possibly go wrong tonight. His tone of voice didn't seem to sound like the bearer of good news.

"What is it?" I asked frustrated, but tried my best to sound calm.

"Sir Auron has requested that you meet him…at the abandoned Blitzball arena at once." He finished leaning against the doorframe with his head bowed, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"What for?" I asked eyeing him curiously with my arms folded. "It better not be for one of his mindless experimentations, if that's the case, tell him that I have more important things to do." I finished walking towards the left window to look out at the Blitzball arena, deep in thought about the main situation at hand.

"No it's not master…it's actually to do with the girl who…escaped from the Zanatorium." He explained.

My eyes widened and I turned to face him. The sentinel was now standing up from his leaning position against the door and I recognized his face. It was Docile. I was startled to see it was him of all people in my temple. There was a story to his new life, which he now served as a sentinel. His past was disturbing and I had been part of it. I had been his friend and he had betrayed my trust. He however got the easy way out. I had spared his life and arranged for him to have his memory erased and to start over, almost two years ago. The memory wipe being one of Auron's many experiments. So therefore he no longer remembered me as his friend, only as his leader.

"Very well." I replied. "You may leave now. Ensure the girl is caught unharmed as well." I added.

"Yes master." He replied obediently and left.

I returned my gaze to stare out of the window once more eyeing the abandoned arena, which Auron was now waiting at. I ran my right hand through my hair and wondered why he wanted me to go there of all places. He knew how much I hated it. Too eerie.

The only reason it still stood was because its construction was rather complicated. The bottom of the arena was built deep into the ground and embedded underneath most of the city. Almost like a trees roots growing through the earth deeper and deeper, so that if you were to remove it, there would be nothing but a massive hole and its surroundings at the bottom would crumble.

The conversation that I had with the sentinel back in the hostelry may have confused some. When the sentinel said that he and some of the other men had been playing Blitzball in the arena after the players had left, he had meant that. The question is, why would players play in abandoned arena, as if they were playing a match for people to see? Well the players were in fact dead. They were spirits reliving the same game over and over every night at the same time in the arena.

I wasn't entirely sure on how they died but I knew that no one had dared enter there while they played, and not one game had been played by the living, in the time I had been leader. Apparently the night I had become leader, their very souls had been sucked from their bodies during the game but that was just talk as Auron put it. He told me that they had merely drowned.

However as I stared through the window out towards the arena I felt a strange feeling wash over me. It seemed to be beckoning me for another reason other then the fact that I was to meet Auron there.

Speaking of which, I had better get moving. It wasn't often that someone escaped the Zanatorium and if Auron had a way of stopping the girl, then I was with him all the way.

So I turned on my heel and bolted out of the study door. I made my way down the stairs and found that this time the atrium was silent, and large crates and papers lay over the floor from when the sentinels had left abruptly, not being able to pick up after themselves.

_Oh well, plenty of time for a clean up later. Not on my list of priorities right at the moment anyhow._

I proceeded towards the atrium doors and noticed that they were left wide open waiting for me to jog through.

As I made my way through the doors, down the stairs and onto the natural earth below I felt the moonlight greet me as it shone so brightly above.

_Well at least there's some good light tonight. She'll have a hard time trying to hide in the dark._

Right then I felt a most unusual, welcome shiver pass throughout my body. I shook it off.

_Okay I'm leaving. There's no time to spare._

So off I was again, heading left in the direction of the city, towards the abandoned Blitzball arena.

* * *

A few minutes later I had entered the city and began to see a few people hanging around in the streets having a good time. Most of them were the same age as me, perhaps even older, without a care in the world. They were all just having a good time. Something I would never be privileged to. 

I began to head deeper into the city, finding that I was slowly heading into a crowd of some sort. A crowd of ordinary people looking like they had all just been sitting under the sun. The stars shined upon their skin, causing their sweat to glisten. I could hear loud music blaring all around and the moist bodies were dancing rapidly, in tune with the beat. They didn't even seem to be bothered by the rather inclosed space they were dancing in, which gave them hardly enough room to get a proper breath.

As I watched, making my way through the bodies which managed to rub up against me nearly every second, I somehow felt connected to this life.

I began to feel disorientated from the lack of air and began to run into people, whom I so clumsily brushed past.

A few girls decided that it was appropriate to accidentally on purpose rub their chests up against mine as I passed.

I decided that if I just ignored them then I would have less hassle trying to get through the crowd.

They didn't seem too disappointed anyway, they just moved onto the next available body in sight.

I actually managed to run into one person with a few manners no matter how promiscuous they looked.

"Oh excuse me…I'm in a hurry." I apologized thinking that they wouldn't even notice me anyhow.

"No need for that master…it happens." The girl in front of me said politely as she disappeared behind me into the crowd.

The streets had not been a familiar place to me. I was usually cooped up inside my temple, working away at Zenit knows what. I wonder how that girl even knew me. I actually started to notice a few other people in the crowd point to me and start whispering before they went back to partying. I mean I hardly ever showed myself in public for them to recognize me by my appearance, and for them to pick me out in a crowd like this…it was even more mystifying.

Suddenly I heard a loud crack and a rocket like object pierced through the night sky up above. My gaze followed it until it detonated into colours of pink and blue. As the shimmering dust began to fall slowly over me and the crowd I was standing in, I realised how these people knew.

My face was in the fireworks.

I felt strange at the fact that they did things like that to show their respect. I hardly ever showed myself and never even spoke to them.

I was getting closer to the arena and I was finding it much more difficult to fight my way through the crowd, as the people became overexcited about the glittering dust that landed upon their skin from above.

Suddenly I felt someone tugging on my cloak. I spun around to take a look at my new opponent. If they thought that they could rid me of my cloak, then they had another thing coming. However as I turned to snatch it from their hands I realised that it was a young boy no older then fifteen. He was holding onto my cloak for support as he began to rise from where he had obviously fallen to the asphalt road below. My attitude changed and I outstretched my hand to the boy, who looked up at me gratefully with his large green eyes and took it.

"What's a boy of your age doing out here in this?" I questioned folding my arms as he regained his balance.

He brushed off his clothes and said, "Nothing…I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about…I promise never to come out here again. Just don't hurt me." He finished shielding himself, with his arms raised protecting his face.

I stared at him confused and upset by his plea.

"What do you mean…why would I hurt you?" I asked trying to make myself heard over the loud music.

"Sir Auron says you have great power and that you will punish whoever displeases or offends you. I just displeased you…did I not?" he questioned waiting for me to answer with a yes.

_What in Zenit did Auron actually tell these people when I was too busy to attend a speech or meeting? I would talk to him about it later._

"How about you go home now. I don't want to hear that you were found dead in the street in the morning." I said firmly.

"Yes master. Right away." He said disappearing into the crowd and leaving me bewildered as to how I was actually seen to these people of Zanarkand.

_Was I an evil being who only showed himself at a time of crisis? A monster who hurt people at random?_

I brushed the thought aside and continued my journey to the arena. Finally I saw its bright lights coming closer. Auron had obviously restored power to the building, because usually only one light on each corner shone so as to not confuse flyers in the sky at night.

* * *

I at last made my way out of the perspiring mass of people and began to straighten out my clothing, which was by now soaked from people's wet bodies, and the material clung to me irritatingly. 

However there were bigger things to worry about tonight. Much bigger things.

* * *

_**A/N: **I'm back everyone. Finally. Yey! Anyway here's chapter 11 all typed up and ready to be read and reviewed. So I'll update again tomorrow too hopefully. Enjoy!_

_**P.S.** I changed my pen name for the last time for an important purpose._

_Yunie Tidus!_


	12. Chapter 12: Focus

**Chapter 12: Focus**

As I began to make my way down the asphalt road, I started to see a mass of trees come into view. Over the top I could see the city brightly lit up. I was standing on the hilltop on the grounds of the Zanatorium still and until now I thought that maybe this road would have led straight to the city. But no, now I was forced to make my way through a dark forest, which was most likely swarming with sentinels by now. However as I began to hear the sounds of men's voices start to come from every direction, I looked down at my body, I realised that the invisibility shield that had saved me once before was now gone and I could see myself perfectly now, under the watchful rays of the moon above.

_I can't stay here. I must head towards the city. I have to see Tidus before I die. Even if it's just for a millisecond. His face and deep blue eyes are all I need right now._

So as I began to make my way towards the forest I pictured myself with him, thinking that somehow, just the thought itself would get me to him in one piece.

"Yeah she's around here somewhere. Pretty thing doesn't know what she's dealing with." Scoffed a close voice from a nearby tree.

As I stared in the direction from which it came, I saw two large men in uniform holding weapons, emerge on my left and without a second thought I ran behind the nearest shrub in sight.

_Slow quiet breaths Yuna…you don't want them to find you._

I kept my fearful eyes on the two men as I peered daringly over the top of the shrub.

They moved on quickly thankfully.

_What kind of sentinel just walked past a shrub without checking what's behind it anyway? I mean I was hiding behind it and yet they seemed to assume that I was simply a pathetic idiot who didn't know the first thing about finding a good hiding spot._

By now they had entered the door of the Zanatorium from which I had just escaped.

So deciding that my luck would soon disappear, I skipped quietly towards the unwelcoming entrance of the forest up ahead, casting cautious glances over every object in sight, afraid that a sentinel would pop up out of nowhere unexpectedly. Perhaps those other two men were just a diversion and they had already found me. Maybe they had a group of more men hiding in various places around me read to pounce.

I shook the thoughts away thinking that if I thought negatively then I would never get anywhere at this rate.

Finally my feet met a dirt, pebble encrusted path, which linked off from the asphalt road into the forest. I hesitated at the mere sight of the towering trees above. The dark green leaves shone magnificently in the moonlight, showing colours of light pinks and purples.

Maybe this place wasn't too bad…it couldn't be much worse then the place I had just come from anyway…I hoped.

So I brought my right dirty foot up hesitantly, ready to place it back down into what seemed to be the entry to a different world. Nothing happened…nothing moved…it was okay…no scary sentinels were going to start attacking me.

So I brought my entire body into the forest more confidently, just standing there for a moment, thinking that my journey would be a little rough at times but I knew it would be worth it in the end. Tidus was worth anything that life threw at me…even if he was being a complete idiot at the moment. Not that it was his fault.

I heard voices from behind…_oh no, don't tell me they're coming into the forest now. I should head into the city and surround myself with other people so as to be less noticeable._

So with that thought in mind I ran straight ahead brushing past numerous branches that appeared in front of me, ultimately ripping my rather short gown into pieces. Oh this was horrible. I couldn't go into the city to have Tidus find me completely naked.

_Better hope that those straps around the back don't get caught on anything. That's what's holding everything together._

Luckily as I got deeper into the forest there were less obstacles in my way, but I knew that by now my appearance was not exactly appealing. I had dirt covered feet from the ground below, my gown was ripped in places that I was now forced to cover with my hands, my hair was stuck to my face from the sweat that dripped in both exhaustion and fear. The branches that I had brushed past had also left numerous tiny scratches over my bare arms, which began to sting as the sweat from my arms seeped into the tiny crevices.

I was so thirsty. I needed water. Suddenly my eyes rested on a spring in the distance.

_Surely I was imagining it. It was just a hallucination._

However that didn't stop my feet from clumsily making their way towards it. I didn't blame myself for doing so. I was so dizzy that my eyes began to lose focus every few seconds causing me to trip over rocks or stumble into a shrub on the way.

Finally I fell down onto my knees into the water and cupped my hands to bring water to my mouth violently. I washed the water over my face, letting my fingers trail clumsily down over my cheeks and then ran them through my hair. I let my whole body collapse down into the cool wetness, which surrounded my body, face down with closed eyes. At least this wasn't a cruel joke played by my mind.

I rose up and flung my head back over my arching back so that my wet hair swept back over my head. I reached my hands up to my face brushing back the loose strands that stuck to my face. My arms were tingling with pain as the night air met the water in my cuts. I winced a bit, but didn't cry over the matter.

There were bigger things to worry about tonight. Much bigger things.

* * *

_**A/N: **This chapter is a little short, but hey I have already typed the next chapter and it's much longer so don't worry._

_Yunie Tidus_


	13. Chapter 13: For the moment

**Chapter 13: For the moment**

I began to make my way deeper into the forest. The spring had now replenished my body by quenching my thirst. I was able to keep walking now at least. I felt fresher and clean and the cool breeze that drifted through the trees' swaying branches, met the water on my skin, making me feel even cooler.

I was walking along the path through the forest feeling so carefree for some reason. That was a big mistake. If I had of been more cautious and watchful of my surroundings, I would have heard the sentinel creep up behind me.

His right hand enclosed roughly around my small neck and he pushed his face down to my left ear and growled, "I caught you."

His body was pushing up against my back, too close for comfort.

_The way he said it was rather disturbing. It was almost as if he felt this whole situation was some sort of sick game. And now it was over because 'he caught me.' He was the winner._

Suddenly I felt a feeling of determination wash over me. I wasn't going to let this person get the better of me.

So I answered seductively, "Yes…you caught me. Now you can do what you will with me before the others come."

His grip on me loosened and he moved back a little.

_Sure I sounded a little promiscuous but what other choice did I have. I had to make him crumble into the lowly little baby that I knew was in him somewhere. What man could control themselves when presented with an offer like that?_

He began to release his grip on me and turned me around to face him. My gown was completely soaked from the spring and I knew what he was looking at. The man himself was not that bad looking.

_Don't think like that Yuna. You love Tidus. Don't check this pathetic jerk out._

He smiled evilly and said, "Alright…I will." He said almost drooling with delight as he began to pull his shirt up over his head revealing his torso. I took this as an opportunity. I grabbed the guns, which sat firmly in his holsters on each hip and said, "Back off you sick twisted jerk." I said aiming the guns at him shakily.

I had used guns before, but never like this. Not when I was the one who was being the hunted. I was the one who did the hunting, not the other way around.

He let go of his shirt and let it fall back over his chest holding up his hands, cursing himself with foul words, realising what an idiot he was.

"Looks like I caught you." I said sweetly. "Do I win anything?" I asked as I walked closer to him, causing him to back up against a tree, never taking his eyes off the guns.

He began to reach into his back pocket but my eyes caught him. I shook my head and spoke to him like a mother would to her naughty child.

"Don't try anything impish precious." I said as I aimed my gun at his back pocket where his hand rested.

He pulled his hand away and raised them again.

I decided that I should leave but I thought I'd make him feel even more ridiculous, before I made him go back to his men.

"Okay take off your shirt." I instructed.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

I raised the gun just centimetres from his forehead, keeping a safe distance away from him.

"I said, take off your shirt." I growled in a rather sinister tone.

"Okay okay…just give me a sec." He demanded glaring at me.

"Um…who's holding the guns here?" I asked annoyed that he thought he could act so uncouth, thinking that I wouldn't do the deed if I had to.

"You are." He answered as he removed his shirt, which fluffed his short brown hair up on the way.

"Throw it to me." I instructed, as I held out my left hand with the gun, ready to catch it.

He began to step forward to hand it to me, probably thinking that he could snatch the gun from my hands as he gave the shirt to me.

"I said throw it. Don't think I don't know what you're thinking." I said frustratingly, but didn't show it, thinking it would somehow give him satisfaction, for him to see that he was getting to me mentally.

He rolled his eyes which I let slip and he threw the shirt to me which I caught on the end of the gun, letting it dangle over the grass below.

He stood looking at me with his hands on his hips as if waiting for me to let him go. But I wasn't finished with him yet.

"Now your pants." I said casually as I slung the shirt over my shoulder.

"WHAT?!" he yelled in disbelief, looking at me as if I was insane.

"Do we have to go through the same thing again?" I said glaring into his eyes dangerously.

He shook his head and began to unbuckle his pants. Finally after what felt like an eternity he threw me the bottom part of his uniform.

I giggled as I saw that he was now only left in his underwear. I eyed him mischievously and said, "Wow...I bet the last thought on your mind tonight was having a girl strip you down under the eyes of your own weapons."

I tilted my head to the right and waited for him to answer. He looked up at me and said, "Why don't you just take my boots while you're at it?"

"What a good idea." I said smiling as he pulled them of hastily and threw them at my feet, along with his gun holsters.

"Now…go back to your fellow men and tell them I'm dead or something…use your imagination. But the next time we meet I won't be so gracious." I warned threateningly.

With that being said he ran off back the way he had come, like a little boy running away from an imaginary monster in the night. I knew that when he arrived back at his post he'd tell his men everything that had happened. But I was in control for a moment then. If I was to shoot him, they'd hunt me down like an animal. But because I had spared his life, it showed that I was in fact the stronger one, when they would have gladly killed me right on the spot.

I was just imagining what the other men's reactions would be, when they saw him run back to them completely stripped down to his underwear.

Anyway I had better get moving. I now had a disguise to make my way through the city. I knew that the clothes would most likely fall loosely around me, but by the sound of the blaring music coming from over the trees, everyone was partying anyway and I wouldn't be noticed.

So I slipped the shirt over my head, smelling the scent of the man as it brushed over my nose. I pulled on the pants, which were in fact too big. So I had to tie the belt in a knot around my waist, then tightening the holsters around my hips for extra support. I shoved the guns into the holsters roughly and pulled on the tall, black boots.

The boots were just too big to make my way around in them, so I pulled them off hastily and fell onto my rear in the process. Thankfully the long thick grass below softened the fall. I pulled the other boot off and threw them into a nearby bush and began to run towards the sound of the music.

A few moments later I was standing on the other side of the forest gazing out over the city below in awe.

_Amazing! It's so beautiful. Now I know why Tidus always wanted to come back here._

I snapped out of my thoughts and began to make my way down the rather steep hill below, only to loose my balance and roll the rest of the way.

I rolled over numerous sharp rocks, which managed to pierce the uniform and cut through my flesh. It hurt a lot but I kept quiet, too afraid that someone would hear me, if they hadn't yet noticed that I was falling rapidly down the hill to Yevon knows where.

When I finally stopped, I lay there for a minute listening for a voice or a gasp of shock from anyone. There was nothing but the wild music up ahead, so I doubt I would have been able to hear them, even if they were there.

When I rose to my feet, there was no one there at all thank Yevon. So proceeding on with my journey I ran towards the bright lights of the city, which beckoned me to see Tidus there.

* * *

As I entered the city a few minutes later I pulled the hood attached to the shirt over my face. I saw a few people standing in the street having a good time. Most of them looked about the same age as me, and yet they were so carefree. It seemed strange to me. I had never known this way of life as a growing teenager. I had always been doing something for Spira or for the people I loved most. First with being a summoner and then trying to find Tidus.

I began to head deeper into the city, finding that I was slowly heading into a crowd of some sort. I could hear loud music blaring all around and the moist bodies were dancing rapidly, in tune with the beat. They were all dancing together mixing their sweat with the other people around them, as they rubbed up against each other. This was the kind of thing Rikku had tried to get me into after Tidus left. Trying to get my mind off him. But I never went with her.

As I made my way through the wide mass of crowded people I felt their bodies rub up against mine. And because I was dressed the way I was, most of the girls decided to rub up against me very forcefully, and I felt a feeling of queasiness swim through my stomach. I kept my hood over my face protectively, feeling embarrassed for both me and the girls themselves.

There was absolutely no fresh air in this crowd. Only the hot breath of everyone breathing heavily, and the warm air that surrounded their bodies.

The streets had not been a familiar place to me. I was usually on some mission, too busy to even think about having fun like this. After a while I started to notice a few other people in the crowd point to me and start whispering before they went back to carousing. Most likely because I was in a uniform, or maybe they saw my face and wondered why a girl was dressed in a sentinel uniform.

Suddenly I saw a blonde head up ahead.

_Was it Tidus?_

I pushed my way through the crowd to the person I presumed was Tidus and tried to get a closer look of the man, keeping my hood over my face the whole time. If it was Tidus it still meant danger. He was under the influence of something that had caused him to believe I was the enemy.

As I got closer to him I saw that it was in fact Tidus struggling to make his way through the crowd.

It looked like he was about to look my way so I turned around accidentally knocking over a young boy on the way. I apologised and made my way back through the crowd. I turned around to see Tidus helping up the boy and felt glad that one of us had a heart.

I was really shaken by the fact that he had almost seen me. I didn't know why I had even come out here in the first place. But then I remembered.

_All I needed was to see his face and deep blue eyes right now. And I had done that. I had fulfilled my need for the moment. His face had replenished me in a way that a spring never could. But how much longer could I hold on without him?

* * *

_

_**A/N: **Okay the next chapter explains Yuna's confusion a bit better. Put up with me. I needed to get this chapter out of my system before I went crazy. Read and Review pretty please. _

_Yunie Tidus_


	14. Chapter 14: Confusion

**Chapter 14: Confusion**

**_Warning:_ **_This chapter may contain some adult themes. Once again I dont think it does. But I would rather be on the safe side. I might even have to end up rating this story M soon if I feel the need to.

* * *

_

I was nearing the edge of the crowd, which consisted of people who seemed rather high on the heat and beat of the night. I was feeling quite exhausted myself, as I reached up to wipe away the sweat dripping slowly down over my eyelashes. The voices in my head that had first started to talk to me during my time in the cell, had come back.

They told me to head back into the forest and not to turn back. I decided that it was probably best anyway. I needed to hide somewhere for the time being anyway. It wasn't wise to be out at this time of the morning, especially when I had a heap of sentinels after me. The moon still shone brightly above, but I knew that in less then two hours the sun would start to rise over Zanarkand. I knew that it would be much easier for them to spot me in the light.

I took one last look back at the cluster of people and wished I could be as simple as them, without a care in the world. I longed to be one of them…dancing with Tidus by my side and not thinking about anything but him. My life was too complicated to be granted such a wonderful gift though. I sighed a breath of the unfamiliar Zanarkand air and proceeded to make my way back to the forest. I couldn't stay here. Tidus was here and I had already caused a few faces to turn my way. I needed to be as discreet as possible.

I decided to walk through the shadows of the buildings towering over me, so as to be as unnoticeable as I could. I suddenly heard a pair of voices laughing happily behind me. I turned to see that it was a young black-haired boy and blonde-headed girl, no older then Tidus and I had been when we first met. I crept over to lean my cheek against a pole, a fair distance away from them, looking on with a feeling of yearning, as the boy led the girl by the hand to a small gap in the wall and started to kiss her affectionately. I smiled thinking of the first time Tidus and I had kissed.

Their bodies slowly beginning to give in, as they lost all consciousness of the world around them.

I decided to give them their privacy and moved on again through the shadows, feeling tears seep out of the corners of my eyes. I suddenly stopped once more but more abruptly and turned to look at the mass of people I had just emerged from. I raised my fingernails to my teeth and bit down on them gently, thinking of how much I just wanted to run back and embrace Tidus and for him to do the same. A voice in my mind convinced me that it was a preposterous idea and I turned around again. However my mind flew back to the thought and I stepped back a few steps slowly, increasing my steps to a running pace, as I turned back towards the crowd.

_No Yuna don't. _

The voice in my head forced me to stop against my will. My arms waved out in front of me, as I tried to catch my balance and I was practically standing on the tips of my toes, not being able to take another step forward, that's how controlling the voice in my head had been.

I finally regained control of my body and fell back onto my feet lightly, standing in the middle of the road, in a sentinel uniform, with my hood no longer covering up my face. A few people stopped their conversations on the side of the road, just metres away from the partying bodies, to stare at me with curious glances. I looked at them with fearful eyes, _(with my hair swept over my face thank Yevon.)_

One girl leaning on a cement wall on the side of the road, who was dressed in a rather shameful short skirt and top, wondered over to me and said, "Cute outfit. How'd you get it?"

I remained quiet and began to panic a little, feeling my heart race faster then the wings of a humming bird.

She folded her arms, raised one eyebrow and said, "I bet you had to play really rough to get this outfit off whichever sentinel you got it from."

I smiled a bit thinking, _she was kind of right, but not in the way she was thinking_.

However I had to focus on what her game was exactly.

_Was she simply admiring me or did she have a purpose for this conversation? _

I began to walk back the way I should have kept walking in the first place, but I was stopped by a man standing in front of me. I looked up past his torso, to see two green eyes staring back greedily.

I went to move around him but he was quick to stand in front of me once more.

"Let me pass." I growled quietly.

"I don't think so little miss. You're quite a catch if I do say so myself." he said brushing the hair out of my face.

I stood back not liking the way his fingers lingered just above my top, after he had finished running over my face. He frowned, annoyed that I didn't seem somewhat pleased at his unnecessary move.

The girl came over to stand by the man and looked me up and down. "She'll do just fine I'd say. She looks untouched. People pay for that kind of thing." She said leaning comfortably on the man's chest.

"If she was untouched how did she get the uniform?' he asked confused.

"Obviously she has some good qualities for this kind of work. We should take her." She replied. "I mean, if she can get one of their uniforms that easy, imagine what she can give them when using her all. We'd make good money." She said rubbing his chest affectionately.

They were both talking as if I was an object to be played with and I still had no idea what they were talking about.

Suddenly my mind processed all the information and I realised in shock that they were people, who were payed by ordinary people for a simple night of pleasure.

They actually even guessed that I was untouched. I began to inch my way around the right side of the man, only to feel his firm grasp on my arms, which were cut and bruised. I cringed in pain, trying not to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had hurt me.

"You're not going anywhere. We could have some great use for you." He said eyeing me up and down hungrily.

I had grown angry and upset at the thought that they thought that I was that kind of person, and slapped him across the face hard, causing an instant red mark to form upon his left cheek.

He slowly brought his face to look at me again and smiled, "Well you're going to need some taming first."

He raised his right hand to hit me and I looked away trying to shield myself from the blow. However a few seconds passed and he had not yet made contact with my face. I looked up to see his raised arm being held by no other then Seraph. The sentinel who had taken me to my cell.

_Oh great. See what happens when you don't trust your instincts Yuna. You would have had a chance if you hadn't of come back here._

"I'll take over from here." Seraph stated calmly as he lowered the man's arm.

The man shook his arm out of Seraph's grasp and gave me one last look of anger, as he straightened out his short dark blue chemise, which floated around his waist and walked off with the girl, who had already started to make her way back to the wall she had come from. Pretending that she had nothing to do with the situation at hand.

I turned to Seraph who looked at me concerned and asked, "Are you alright young miss?"

I looked around cautiously to see if any other sentinels would pop out from around me and pounce on me while Seraph kept me occupied. After looking over my surroundings and presuming it was safe, I turned back to Seraph and said, "I am now…I think." Giving him a look of suspicion.

He may have saved me from that man, but he was after me himself.

I stepped back a bit hesitantly as he made his way towards me.

He stopped as I did so and said, "Young miss I am not here to hurt you. I promise. I want to help."

I didn't see any reason to trust him, so I began to run away into the crowd once more hoping to lose him. But he was too quick for me.

He grabbed onto my arm and swung me around to face him. I became scared. I thought that he was going to take me back to the others.

However, he seemed to answer my worries for me.

"Young miss. I am trying to help. You must hide in the forest where it's safe." He explained trying to make his voice heard over the loud music.

I heard him loud and clear and my ears ached from the loudness of his voice. I thought that even if he had of spoken in a whisper I would have heard him. But something told me that it wasn't his voice that was the problem, it was me.

I reached my hands up to cover my ears from the music around me, which had become increasingly louder and it left my head buzzing in confusion and pain.

I scrunched my eyes closed in unison with the sudden throbbing I had experienced.

Another mistake.

I felt my bare feet leave the hard asphalt road below, as I was being slung over a broad shoulder and being taken away from the crowd around me. I opened my eyes to see that it was Seraph heading away from the city with me. I didn't know what to do. What could I do? So I let him take me. Too tired to go on.

* * *

_**A/N: **There you go. Read and enjoy people._

_Yunie Tidus_


	15. Chapter 15: A Player's Memory

**Chapter 15: A Player's Memory**

_**Warning: **This chapter has a small amount of bad language in it.

* * *

_

As I was about to enter the Blitzball arena I hesitated. This place was somehow welcoming and yet it was eerie. I walked through the entrance finally after a few moments and began to make my way towards the stadium. It was so quiet in here, with the walls blocking out the music of the night.

I began climbing the stand to the top so that I could see where Auron was exactly.

I had my head bowed down as I walked over each step, deep in thought about the words the young boy had said to me.

_Auron had a lot to explain. He had obviously made me sound like a monster to that boy. Imagine what I was to the other people, if what the boy said was true._

"Ah master…at last." Came Auron's relieved voice from above, breaking my thoughts.

I lifted my head to see him at the very top clearly awaiting my assistance with something.

I wanted to talk to him about the situation with the boy, but decided not to bring up another problem, when we already had a difficult one to deal with as it was.

"Sir Auron…you required my presence here?" I stated questioningly as I reached the top of the stand.

"Yes I did master…" he trailed off. "I trust your journey was most…interesting." He said clearly referring to the crowd below.

I brushed past him to lean my elbows on the edge of the stand, looking down at the people below, my hair falling down on the sides of my face. I sometimes felt that I would give anything to be one of them. To belong somewhere, without worries, without missions…without being lonely.

"Yes it was…I've never seen so many bare stomachs in my life." I said reminiscing on the girls with short tops and men without any shirts on at all. But mostly I focused on the girls seeing that I was in fact a man.

My mind flew back to the situation at hand and I removed my eyes from the world I would never know. I looked at Auron over my shoulder and spoke.

"So what do you know about the girl?" I said rather calmly, when I should have been practically shaking Auron to death, forcing him to tell me what we had to do to get her back.

"I'm glad you asked. If you'll follow me I'll show you." He said motioning for me to follow him with his left black-gloved hand.

He began to walk quickly to his left, along the top of the stand towards a setup, of what looked like screens in the distance.

I hurried to catch up to him, wanting to know what it was. On the way I was startled when another large crackle of fireworks erupted in the night sky. This time they were colours of blue and red, and as the glittering dust fell, it formed into two red hearts, floating above what looked like a blue spring.

_Beautiful._ I thought as I stood still and watched as the dust fell downwards.

Auron seemed to notice I wasn't following him, because the next thing I knew he was calling out to me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said running, annoyed that he was giving me a look at his attitude.

I finally reached his side and realised that I had been right about the setup. There were black screens everywhere, with nothing showing on them. He looked at me with his sinister smile, which he only showed when he had completed some crazy invention, or had an ingenious plan bubbling in his mind.

"What do you think?" he asked keeping his cool.

I gave him the same look I always gave him when he asked me about one of his carefully constructed toys. I raised my left eyebrow and rubbed my chin as if I was actually observing it with interest.

"Well it's different. But if we are to find the girl tonight…"I trailed off calmly getting ready to yell the last part, "YOU NEED TO LET ME THINK AND STOP CALLING FOR ME TO LOOK AT ANOTHER OF YOUR RIDICULOUS CREATIONS!"

I proceeded to leave, but was stopped by Auron's laugh. I frowned and turned, my cloak flying behind me in the process.

"Are you laughing at me Auron?" I said threateningly as I levelled my eyes with his.

"No of course not master…I just hoped you would have appreciated my plan for recapturing the girl." He explained.

"What plan…it's just a bunch of blank screens." I shouted gesturing my right hand towards the screens behind him.

"Wow he's cute." Giggled some voices from behind.

My ears pricked up and I turned around to see who would be in here when they knew it was forbidden. Nothing was there.

_Strange, I could have sworn…_

"Master…are you alright?" Auron questioned, without much concern in his voice.

"Um…yes…I thought I…" I trailed off and turned back to Auron focusing on what was more important at the moment, and that was finding the girl. "As I was saying…what plan?"

"Master…things aren't always what they seem…I would have thought that you of all people would have known that." He said seriously as he reached back to press a black button, on the side of what appeared to be the main compartment.

I looked on as the screens flickered a bit and a few moments later they showed several parts of Zanarkand. I suddenly felt all the anger in my body leave, to be replaced by a feeling of amazement.

I strode over to the screens and looked at the streets below on the center screen. It was so clear and I could hear sound as well. I decided to cover my look of awe up with annoyance, "Why did you have to do this here in the arena anyway?"

"Because no one ever comes here. Less chance of disturbance." He explained, and noticed my interest in one of his inventions for once.

Auron suddenly stood next to me and whispered, "I'll show you a little trick."

He then pointed his index finger to one of the women in the crowd and immediately the screen zoomed in to the top half of her body.

I couldn't believe what Auron had just done. Although this girl may have been just as promiscuous as I assumed the rest of them were, she didn't deserve to be subjected to something as inappropriate as this.

I glared at Auron and said, "Zoom out or I'm not going to listen to another word you have to say about this invention of yours." I threatened.

He removed his finger and the screen zoomed out to gaze upon the tiny heads of the crowd once more.

He cleared his throat loudly, as if he knew what he had done was indecent and continued on seriously, "The point is, all of the screens are touch sensitive and no matter how hard that girl tries to hide, we'll find her." He reassured as he gestured to the other screens around him.

I rested my eyes on a screen on my left, which showed the Zanatorium grounds. I strode over to it with interest. Once there, I used the zoom in technique and pointed my finger at a group of sentinels who appeared to be laughing. I zoomed in to see what the problem was and saw that one of my men was standing there in only his underwear, yelling about something. I zoomed in closer to hear what he was saying and shut my eyes, not exactly wanting to have that image of one of my men imbedded in my mind.

I could hear him yelling, "The stupid bitch stole my uniform. She took my weapons and everything. Cunning little…" he trailed off as one of the men interrupted.

"Well it's clearly your fault. Thinking that she actually wanted to have you." Teased one of the men, saying it in a way as if to say, _you're stupid to think any girl would want you._

"Fuck off Josh!" he cursed.

"Fool. He always manages to get in trouble no matter what he does." Josh laughed once more. "Come on we better go get her. She can't of gone too far." He said more seriously.

Clearly the other man had moved on now, because they were talking as if he wasn't there. I opened my eyes and saw the other group of men start to head away towards the forest.

"Auron!" I called.

He appeared at my side quickly waiting for me to speak.

"Those men were just talking about the girl I swear. One of the men seemed to have been attacked by her. He was wearing nothing. Why would she steal his clothes?" I blurted out in a hurry, looking at Auron for an answer.

He folded his arms and appeared to be thinking. A few minutes later he smiled and said, "She's using it as a disguise. The clever girl." He said marvelling over his realisation.

I looked at him, annoyed that he was somewhat admiring her.

"What is so clever about it? She just attacked one of my men." I said trying to make him see the facts of the matter.

"Hmm…indeed…seems like your men need more training in the area of women." He said as if it was a laughing matter.

"Auron please…you called me here to recapture the girl, not to discuss her as if she is somewhat of an impressive piece of work." I argued annoyed that he was not focusing on the dangerous situation. Who knew what this girl was capable of if she had managed to get this far. But I couldn't help thinking that she was to some extent quite impressive, being able to do what she did.

His smile faded and he spoke in his gruff voice once more, "Sorry master…"

I nodded and pointed towards the edge of the screen, "Where's the screen that leads into the forest? The men said that they were going to find her in there." I explained.

Auron only shook his head, turned back to the other screens and said, "I haven't got one for that part of Zanarkand."

I stared at his back in disbelief, "What do you mean you haven't got a screen for the forest?"

He flung his arms up in the air and yelled, "I mean I haven't planted a camera in there yet, so therefore we can't see anything that's going on in there."

He turned to face me frustrated.

"You can lower your tone to a lower level Auron. You forget your place." I whispered firmly.

He let his frown turn into a look of remorse. "I apologise."

There was not a word spoken until I decided to leave.

"I'm going into the forest. Give me a camera so I can transmit what I see back to the screens." I commanded looking into his eyes, which showed no emotion, if that was at all possible. Well I guess it was for him anyway.

"I can't allow you to go into the forest alone." He said rather disturbingly as he inched his way towards me.

I stepped back a bit feeling the edge of the top stand beneath my black boots.

"I shall do whatever I feel is necessary." I stated.

His attitude suddenly changed too quickly in my opinion. He stepped back, looked into my eyes strangely and whispered, "As you wish."

I kept my eyes on him a few moments longer before turning to walk down the stand.

* * *

**_Flash Back _**

_"Hey Tidus catch!" came a voice from the left. _

_I turned to see a ball flying towards me and as it got closer my hands flew out expertly to catch it. I stared at it confused but felt my body shoot towards a hoop. As I got closer a young teenager swam towards me and was about to punch me out in order to grab the ball._

_But I ducked and he went flying over my head. I looked back and smiled mischievously at my little manoeuvre._

_I then shot the ball forward and watched it fall into the hoop._

_Cheers from the crowd. I stared around and saw people in the stadium applauding and all my teammates swam over to pat me on the back, greeting me with high-fives. _

"_Alright!" I joined in._

_I back flipped in the water and felt the adrenaline pump through my veins._

_As I looked up to continue on, I realised that everything was fading away and I was travelling through a world of oblivion._

_**End Flash Back

* * *

**_

"…you alright? Master don't fall." Called Auron's voice as he grabbed onto my left arm and hauled me back onto the top stand.

I fell flat on my stomach, running through my mind everything that had just happened. I lay there coughing as if I had been holding my breath for the longest time.

Auron tried to help me up after a few minutes. I accepted his outstretched hand and puled myself up the ground.

I felt a little shaken as I strained to say, "What…happened?"

"You were under the influence of one of the players." He explained as he returned to the screens.

I widened my eyes in horror and jumped around in fright, (very unprofessionally), to make sure that whatever or whoever it was, wouldn't dare touch me again.

"It's alright master I scared him away." He reassured from where he was fiddling around with the screens. He made it sound like he was my father or something, coming to save me from my nightmare in the night.

I wasn't convinced and began to run down the stadium stairs hurriedly towards the exit.

"Master where are you going?' Auron called out as he heard my boots pound against the metal stands below.

"I'm leaving here that's for sure. You know how much I hate it here." I yelled back at him, as I landed on the bottom floor and ran for the exit ahead, not looking back.

I wasn't staying there a minute longer. I had a better chance of catching the girl, by trying to find her my own way.

* * *

_**A/N: **Thanks for all your kind reviews so far. I hope this chapter is good enough for a review._

_Enjoy!_

_Yunie Tidus_


	16. Chapter 16: Hide and Seek

**Chapter 16: Hide and Seek**

"Wake up young miss." Came a soft voice.

I fluttered my eyelids open and saw a blurry outline of someone sitting next to me. I squinted to make out the person and realised that it was Seraph. Now I remembered. He had taken me away from the city and taken me…

I sat up abruptly from my lying position on a bed. I looked around at my new environment. I was in a dark place, which was lit only by the fading moonlight, shining through a tiny window at the end of the bed.

"It's okay…you're safe…like I promised." He assured as he handed me a glass of water, which I shook my head at. I wasn't going to fall for anymore of these people's games.

He placed it back on a table beside my bed while I stared at him, not knowing what his plan for me was yet.

_Did he really want to help? Or was he simply luring me into his trap?_

"You look tired, you should get some sleep." He instructed as he rose from his seat beside me.

I looked up at him from my position on the bed, very unsure of his motives.

"Why are you helping me?" I whispered as I stared at his back, which was covered in the top half of a sentinel uniform. Usually as soon as I saw anyone with that uniform I would run, _why wasn't I running now? Was it because I had in fact begun to trust this man? Or was it because I had given up? _

I couldn't figure out which possibility was the right one from being so confused. My head was spinning and I knew I should have a drink, but not until I found out why he was hiding me away…helping me…when I was the supposed enemy.

"Because I believe that you're innocent." He said not turning around to face me.

I couldn't believe what he had just told me. He actually believed that I wasn't an enemy. But what had I done to make him think that way?

"Why?" was all I could breath as I began to slowly pull me bare feet over the left side of the bed, letting them touch what felt like wood below.

I stood up from the bed and waited for his answer in the shadows of the room.

"Well I…" he trailed off not finishing his sentence, as he flew his hand to his ear and moved toward what seemed to be a door to the large room, mumbling under his breath.

_What was he doing? _I thought; as I felt the building of trust that had been growing inside of me, rapidly crumble to the ground.

I ran to the window and attempted to crawl through it. I was halfway through, when I felt my legs being taken under one arm, while the other was pulling my stomach back into the room.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him, reaching down to grab a gun from my holster, only to find that I no longer had any weapons.

I became frantic at the thought that I had been caught and kicked my legs up and down, struggling to free myself from his grip.

"You're not…going anywhere." He said holding onto me even more tightly.

After minutes of struggling he pulled me back through the window, causing me to fall onto his firm body as we both fell to the ground. I leapt up quickly and fumbled around through the darkness for something that I could use to defend myself. My hand rested on what felt like a staff in the corner of the room.

_Perfect._

I pulled it from its position leaning against the wall and held it just under his chin as he lay there on the floor pathetically.

"Now tell me your little scheme. Who were you just talking to? I know you were talking to someone so don't even bother wasting my time with lies." I demanded as I inched the staff closer to his neck threateningly.

My eyes began to adjust remarkably well to the dark and I noticed that he stared at the weapon worriedly.

He raised his hands up and said, "I wasn't talking to anyone."

"I thought I told you no lies." I yelled as I pressed the staff against his throat feeling the vibrations of his gulp run up the pole.

"Okay okay…I was just telling my men that I was heading back and…that I hadn't found you." He said looking up into my eyes through the dark.

He seemed to be telling the truth, but I wasn't sure if I should believe him, so I tried to frighten him a bit before backing off.

I pressed the staff deeper into his throat so that he couldn't breath and whispered, "You know how easily I could kill you right now don't you?"

He nodded as his face turned red, which I was somehow able to see through the shadows.

I waited until he was almost inches away from fainting and then removed the staff away slowly, bringing it to stand next to me. I watched as he gasped and coughed for air desperately. I then walked over to the table, (the staff still in my hand), beside the bed keeping my eyes on him the whole time, then picked up the glass of water and walked back to kneel at his side.

I handed him the drink and said, "It's okay…you're safe."

It felt good to be in control. I usually always was in control in the night. But that had only been for the last two years and everything was different now.

He took the drink and eyed me with curiosity and fear. He was the second sentinel tonight to fall by my hand. But I hoped that I wouldn't have too many more encounters such as this.

He wiped his mouth and gasped, "Where'd you learn to fight like that."

I stood to my full height towering over him and said, "That's my business."

I then turned towards the door to see where I was exactly. I rested the staff beside the side of the door as I looked out. I saw the tops of the trees greet me. I thought that was rather strange and looked downwards, only to see the forest floor several feet below. I gasped and stumbled back, thinking of what could have happened if I had casually walked outside the door.

I bumped into something. Spinning around to see that it was Seraph, fully recovered. He frowned and said, "Well I have to go now. I'm expected to be at my post." He explained as he brushed past me.

I stood in the same spot facing the room. I didn't know what to do. What if he brought his men back here? But I guess that was a bit stupid of him if he did that, when he could easily take me back himself right now.

I suddenly felt grateful as I realised that whatever his plans for me were, he had at least given me a chance. I turned around to say, "Thank you."

He stopped in his tracks, looked over his shoulder and said, "Don't mention it." and with that he jumped out of the doorway, causing me to run to the door in shock. I thought that he had lost his balance and fallen. But as I saw him land on both feet in the small clearing of the forest floor below and run off, my fears subsided and I wondered why I even cared.

_But how had he landed without even hurting himself? And if that was the only way to leave it meant that I was stuck here. I would surely die if I tried the same technique._

Then it hit me. He had trapped me here. He had purposely brought me here.

_But what did he plan to do with me, if he said that he wasn't going to turn me in? _I hated to think of it.

* * *

I was heading away from the arena back through the crowd once more. Not caring if I crashed into people on the way. My business was more important.

"MOVE PEOPLE!" I yelled as I tried to squeeze past them.

They didn't seem to really take notice of me. _Didn't they know who I was?_ _Or didn't they care? _Either way they were being disrespectful and I could have them seized for that.

"PEOPLE IF YOU DO NOT MOVE OUT OF MY WAY YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" I yelled once more and began to notice a few people had moved aside, looking rather annoyed at the fact that I had stopped them from having a good time.

But if I didn't do what had to be done, they wouldn't be partying for a very long time. I needed to get to the forest. That was where the sentinels had run to on the screens. I would meet them there and insure that the girl was caught and taken back to where she belonged.

The people in the street moved out of my way gradually as I pushed my way through, constantly shouting. I came to the edge of the crowd finally, without having to stop for any fallen kids on the way this time. Once free I began to pick up my pace as I ran back the way I had come from, except this time turning left in the direction of the forest instead of my temple.

A few people looked at me curiously as they watched me run past, but I kept running anyhow.

&&&&&&&

A few minutes later I stood at the edge of the forest. I thought how strange it was that this was the place I had saved the girl from the previous morning and now I was hunting her down like an animal. I ran through the first row of trees, hoping that I would meet up with my sentinels soon and that they had already caught the girl.

Memories of the girl played around my mind on the way. She had looked at me so longingly back at the Zanatorium with those stunning bi-coloured blue and green eyes…almost as if she had really known me. Well I guess I had known her at one stage to when I was in her dream world. She had come back to haunt me once more, just to remind me of my painful past. She wanted to bring turmoil into my world, now that I was finally free of her.

_But why after two years had she come back?_

I couldn't really remember what she had meant to me before I had come back here. Maybe she had been an enemy in my past as well and she was trying to take advantage of the fact that I had lost my memory. Trying to pretend that she was innocent, so that I would trust her and then she could hurt me once again.

It was frustrating not being able to remember anything, but I guess it was for the best in a way. I had to get on with my new life without sorrowful memories.

After a while I came to a clearing and looked around. There was nothing but the soft breeze rolling gracefully off the leaves on the trees. I ruffled my hair back out of my face and gazed over my surroundings, wondering why it wasn't yet occupied with sentinels.

I left that thought lingering in midair as I ran off again further into the forest. As I brushed past the outstretched branches in front of me, I managed to receive several cuts on my hands and material torn from my cloak.

_Damn thing always got in the way._

After what seemed like an eternity I finally heard voices up ahead. But I shouldn't seem too pleased to see them when I approached them. As sentinels, they were failing to apply themselves to the job professionally. They shouldn't have had any time for talk; they should be keeping quiet so as to not make themselves known to the girl if she was around.

I came closer to a tree and peered around it as I heard the voices come from the other side.

"That master of ours is pretty stupid if you ask me." Sneered one voice.

"You're telling me…I saw that girl with my own eyes when the master brought her back from here. Damn she was fine." He said sounding like he was frothing at the mouth.

I frowned at this little conversation and waited to hear one of them stick up for me. I was especially concerned with the way they spoke about the girl. Would her beauty, which I had in fact noticed, stop them from doing their jobs?

When I heard no more from them, I appeared from behind the tree to stop them in their tracks, arms folded and eyes as cold as the grave.

"Master…" a few gasped, startled by my sudden appearance.

I glared at them, waiting for an explanation as to why they didn't deem this mission serious enough, to actually do their jobs.

"Yes I know who I am…what I don't understand is why you're lurking about in here, when the girl has still not been found." I said seriously prompting them to give me an answer.

"Uh…we were on our way master…I can assure you." One of them replied sounding quite unconvinced of his own words.

"That's not good enough. You should have already been searching the city. I saw you having a little laugh at your friend, up at the Zanatorium grounds. If you had of been doing what you were supposed to that little incident wouldn't have happened. I mean why was he even in the forest by himself in the first place without support?" I questioned, becoming infuriated with their attitudes towards the situation.

"He went into the forest by himself willingly. He didn't listen to us when we said that we had to enter together. And how did you know about that anyway?" Another explained, his voice shaking a little, as if afraid that I would have their positions as sentinels taken from them. Which I was in actual fact considering.

"Oh I have my sources and believe me I will use them against you if I feel the need to. Now if you do not make it into the city in sufficient time, starting from now, I will know." I said looking over each face briefly, as they all nodded understandingly, and ran off around me towards the city.

What I had just said wasn't exactly true. I wouldn't know what they would do on their way to the city because Auron didn't have any cameras in the forest, and until I went back to view the screens of them entering the city, their moves would be unknown to me. But they didn't know that.

I couldn't believe that I actually had to give them a scare, for them to do what was required of them.

_Who did they think they were working for?_

As I walked further into the forest into another small clearing, I felt something wasn't right.

* * *

As I sat on the side of the bed thinking about my home in Bevelle, wondering if I'd ever get to see it again, a warm feeling of some sort washed over me. I turned my head to peer over my left shoulder at the door behind me. Something was luring me towards it, as I rose to my feet and walked over to it. My eyes were transfixed on the doorway as my feet dragged along the wooden floorboards carelessly. Once at the door I dropped to my knees and looked down and saw a sight that I didn't think I'd see again for a while. _'He'_ was standing there in _'his'_ long, black, gold-trimmed cloak seeming somewhat confused. I giggled a bit but was quick to cup my hand over my mouth, as if trying to trap the dangerous laugh. I held my breath, daring not move as I waited to see if _'he'_ had in fact heard me.

I relaxed after a few minutes and let out a slow, quiet lungful of air, feeling my pulse start to race, as if to catch up on missed heartbeats.

'_He'_ wasn't doing anything except standing there, so I let my body fall into a lying position on my stomach, my left cheek resting dreamily on my hands, as I wished that _'he'_ could stay that way for a bit longer, until I had to face reality once more.

Suddenly _'he'_ began to look up and my eyes widened, as I scuttled back into the safety of the hideout.

* * *

As I raised my head towards the sky above, after carefully looking around for fiends, I saw something move at the top of the tree on the left of me. I guess it could have been nothing but a bird but I didn't want to assume anything.

So I decided to climb up and examine it for myself. I walked over to the bottom of the tree and tried to get a grip in a crevice somewhere. It was hard to see anything in the dark, so I fumbled my left hand, like a blind man, over the trunk of the tree. Finally my hand rested in a gap that would at least give me a boost. So I gripped onto it firmly and kicked off the ground with my right foot, which instantly shot me up a quarter of the way. I looked down for a second, just to make sure that everything was still safe.

* * *

As I lay on the floor of the hideout, I desperately hoped that _'he'_ hadn't seen me. What would I do if _'he'_ found me? I knew that _'he'_ would try to recapture me. But I knew that no matter how badly I wanted freedom, I couldn't fight Tidus. If _'he'_ came here I would have to let _'him'_ take me. There was no way I was going to hurt _'him'_ or let _'him'_ hurt me. But I guess if I hid somewhere…

My head suddenly turned to look around the room desperately. I needed to hide somewhere and fast. But there was nothing here except a bed and…the window.

It was my best chance and I had to at least try.

So quietly I rose to my feet, tiptoed over to the window and began to pull myself through as fast as I could. My body slipped through quite easily this time, seeing as there was no one on the other side trying to pull me back. Once I had pulled my feet through, I landed on a branch that felt sturdy enough to withstand my weight.

_But what if Tidus looked through the window? What would happen then?_

I had to venture further up the tree for both our sakes. So I began to step forward carefully, arms outstretched on either side to balance myself, daring not to look down.

* * *

At last I had reached what seemed to be an abandoned hideout. I saw a bed and small table on the side. I frowned as I saw that the moonlit, white sheets on the bed looked like they had been slept in recently, or at least had something laying down on them. I walked over, carefully making sure a fiend or the girl (not that there was much difference) didn't suddenly pop out from the shadows.

I reached down to touch the sheets and realised that they were warm. I brought them to my nose to smell them, for it could have simply been an animal.

However, as the scent entered my nose, I couldn't help but feel that I had smelt something like it before. It was quite mind puzzling as I tried to place it. My eyes suddenly wondered over to a window on my left. The moon was shining right through and I swear the scent of whatever was just in this room, lingered out towards the window itself.

What was I becoming? I felt like a wild animal after sniffing out his prey. I slowly waltzed over to the window and stared out. Once again there was nothing but the wind. I pushed my head out to take a closer look. I squinted through the darkness, which was only lit by the pale moonlight. I suddenly spoke.

"If you're out there, know this. When we find you, which we will, you will be taken to Mt. Demise on the full moon. That's in three nights from now. If we do not find you and you are not there at that time, your punishment will be more severe. I can assure you. Please…for your own sake…do it for yourself, either way you will die." I finished, taking one last look at the view in front of me.

_Had my words been for nothing?_

I couldn't help noticing that I had become a little concerned for the girl herself. I actually warned her that it was best for her to do as I said, for her own sake. Since when had I suddenly become so worried if the girl in fact made it to Mt. Demise in time? If she wanted to have her soul rest uneasily for all eternity that was her problem. Well it should be her problem. But I couldn't help but feel that maybe I was perhaps wrong about her.

_No Tidus stop thinking stupid things. Get a grip. She's done this to you once before, she can do it again, but this time you won't let her._

I nodded and turned away from the window, walking back to the door. After taking one last glance over my shoulders, I jumped from the door and landed below expertly and straightened out my cloak, heading back towards the Zanatorium, not even realising that I probably had just had her within my grasp and had let her go.

* * *

I sat up high in the tree and once again dared not breath or move an inch until I knew I was safe. I let out the air trapped in my lungs and sighed a breath of relief. I reached my right hand up to hold onto a branch and rested my forehead on it with closed eyes.

"That was too close." I whispered and opened my eyes once more.

I had seen _'his'_ face through the window and had seen the look in _'his'_ eyes, when _'he'_ had practically told me to turn myself in for my own sake. _'He'_ showed what seemed to be feelings of sadness and concern for my wellbeing. Perhaps _'he'_ himself didn't even mean it. Maybe _'he'_, just like me, was just tired and wanted to go home to sleep. Sick of the whole reality that seemed like a nightmare.

For a moment, I wished that we were playing hide and seek and _'he'_ would come back through the window, smiling at me and whispering softly, "I found you."

But there was no point in causing myself further pain over fantasies. Lulu was right. I should stop dwelling on fantasies. It wasn't good for me.

I suddenly thought of Lulu and Wakka for the first time since arriving in Zanarkand. I missed them so much. I guess I had taken their part in my life for granted. Thinking that they would always be there, no matter what. But where were they now? It was all my fault. I had run away into a world and time that had no place for me. I had no place in Tidus's heart anymore, so if I wasn't welcome there, I wasn't welcome anywhere in Zanarkand.

"I wish I never even existed." I cried, as I buried my face into my hands, letting go of all of the feelings I had felt, for everything I cared about. I want to die by Tidus's hand. He told me that I was to be at Mt. Demise in three nights time by the full moon. Until then I would keep myself hidden away, wanting my eyes to gaze upon him one last time before I died.

_But did I have the strength to do so?

* * *

_

_**A/N: **Okay so there you have it…chapter 16. I'm not even halfway through the story itself yet believe it or not. A lot of Yuna Tidus stuff is coming don't worry. I am dieing to type up three chapters in particular that shouldn't be too far away. I think that they will satisfy you very well._

_Enjoy!_

_Yunie Tidus _


	17. Chapter 17: Control

**Chapter 17: Control**

_**By now you all know who Seraph is. He is the main sentinel in this story. He is the one who helped Yuna in the city. Let's take a closer look at his feelings and thoughts.

* * *

**_

I hated doing what I was doing. But I knew that I couldn't do anything about it. I wasn't in control of my body anymore. I hadn't been for a very long time.

_Maybe if I removed…_ I reached my hand up to touch it. _No I couldn't…I'd die if I did it._ I hesitated and placed my hand back on my side once more.

_I'm so selfish._

Surely the lives that were being ruined because of me, were more important then my own. I had nothing to live for anymore, except to be ordered to hurt the people around me.

I was now heading back to the city, to see him. He had told me to meet him there and I had no choice but to follow orders.

He had done this to me. He had made me do his dirty work. I had done things in my past that I was ashamed of because of him. Now…my latest mission was to do to her, what he had done to me.

I didn't want to…but that's not to say that I wouldn't. Once he had control of me…that was it…I was no longer myself.

I wasn't entirely sure of his plan, I just did what he said as it came. I would find out what it would all lead up to in the end. If only I knew what it was now. I knew that it wasn't good. Nothing he did was for the good of anyone but himself.

The first part of the Moonshine mission was complete. I had done what he had asked of me. I had been ordered to find the girl and that was what I did. I brought her back to the abandoned hideout in the forest, where she would be safe until she was to be used. The way he said, _"until she was to be used" _made her sound like she was an object, and not a person. But I suppose now…she wasn't a real person anymore, not when she was under his control.

When she fought me back in the hideout, I knew that it wasn't her. It was him. He was trying her out. Seeing if it had worked. But I also saw a hint of her still in there somewhere. She was only just beginning to get used to it. She had most likely used her own skills when fighting me. That was why I was so amazed. Because I knew that he wouldn't have been controlling her the whole time. She wouldn't have been able to take the sudden mind-controlling power over her body, for very long.

It showed in her eyes when she handed me the glass of water. She was tired. Which was expected.

He himself could have blown the whole thing when he spoke to me through the microphone in my ear. If I didn't answer I would have been in for it, but that only caused her to lose her trust in me once more. Something I had been trying to gain since she had arrived, under his order.

Maybe I should try to get to know her past, from where ever she had come from and see if I could help her in any way I could. I knew that maybe it would somehow clear my conscience, being able to help someone instead of hurting them. But pretty soon, she would be lost as well. Not being able to help even herself. It was three nights until it happened and I knew that he wouldn't kill her until then.

The thing was though; he apparently had something for her to do that couldn't be done by me. He was going to carry out the rest of his plan with her as his main priority. He needed her for something special. Something he knew that only she could do. Whatever that was…well it was a mystery even to me.

The night at Mt. Demise would reveal all.

I was now heading into the city, leaving the young girl behind. The poor thing must be so terrified. She seemed to be able to contain herself. Never showing defeat, well at least not in front of me.

She was a lot younger then me, about six years I would say and she was handling things better then I probably could have in her position. I wonder who she was in her previous life. Before she came here. Was she a villain? A heroine? Or just an ordinary girl worrying about ordinary things?

No, I knew she would have to be one of the first two. She wouldn't have survived this long if she was just your average girl.

So was she a villain? It might have been possible, but I don't think so. The way she fought was fair and she would have most likely killed me in the hideout if she was.

So maybe she was a heroine or someone who always did, what she thought was in other people's best interests, over her own. Yes that seemed to fit her perfectly. She could have killed me if she wanted to, which I think she would have at least considered, but she saw me as a living person. That showed great power. Valuing life is the most powerful thing next to love.

Hmm… that hit a sore spot. I had never known love before. I may have once, but I couldn't remember anything that had happened before the master had come to Zanarkand. The whole city seemed to be like that. Not being able to remember anything at all. I guess that's why they partied. Trying to forget their worries and live for the moment.

I wish I could be like that sometimes. To be free would be so wonderful.

But I was never to live a life like that. It was wishful thinking. I had a job to complete and until that time, I would have no other choice but to do it.

I was now making my way through the people, building up a sweat as I walked past them.

The thing he used to control me was tricky. If I were to ever remove it, I would die. It was as if my soul was trapped within it. Once removed from my body, so was my soul.

Now I had done it to her. Burdened her with the same life. It didn't matter if I was under his control or not. I had done it. With my own two hands.

I was now out of the crowd and walking towards the abandoned arena.

The poor souls that lurked in there would be very pissed off to see me. I had an attraction for their kind. Not a good one either. They would enter my body easily and torture me for a bit. Not just for any old reason, but because I posed as a threat to them. I could easily take their very existence into my lungs with one breath. But they wouldn't dare touch him. He was the one thing that would end their dreams. He would be the one to make them sleep peacefully at last. In three nights. But not for their benefit. For his of course.

I was now walking up the stairs towards him.

_Okay, now all you have to do Seraph, is wait for his next fucking brilliant step to this mission._

I reached the top stand and walked over to him.

"Ah you're back. Everything is in order I trust?" he said with his back to me.

"Yes it is." I answered as I glared at his back, quick to replace it with an expressionless face as he turned around swiftly.

He looked at me with those dark eyes and smiled, "Perfect."

"Now turn around so I can give you a quick check-up." He ordered sarcastically.

I did so and lifted my longish black hair away from my neck, which I had been forced to grow because of what I had to hide.

As my hair was taken away it revealed to him a small, purple device in the shape of a circle, which flashed a red light in the middle every few seconds for a signal. Which I greatly depended on. One flick of the switch and he could have me dead in a gutter somewhere if he felt like it.

"Well everything seems to be in order. I trust you succeeded in planting the one for the girl on her properly." He questioned as I turned to face him.

I reminisced on placing the life-threatening device on her slender neck, while she slept on the bed in the hideout. I had removed her hair away from her neck and moved the device towards it. Tiny black claws dug into her neck and attached to the Atlas (the base of her brain).

A bit of blood managed to seep out, which was quite normal, but after that she would be immune to harm, unless she was to remove it. But she wouldn't know it was there unless she dug deep into her hair and felt it. Her device had been made especially small, so as to make it less conspicuous.

Pretty soon she would be like me. Controlled by him and forced to do the unthinkable. Once I was done here, maybe I would go back to her and tell her everything.

_Or would that land us in more trouble then we were already in?

* * *

_

_**A/N: **Well there is chapter 17 for you. It's just to give you a bit of background on what is actually going on with Seraph and how it is affecting Yuna. You might have guessed who the "control" freak is by now. If you haven't…well I should think it was pretty obvious, but I won't tell you, if you like being kept in suspense for a bit longer. I won't be getting into a whole lot of characters minds trust me. Just seeing them through the eyes of Yuna and Tidus is what I plan to do. _

_I promise you that I have really loving and serene chapters coming. I just have to type them. It's all in my head. (Let's just hope I don't end up like Tidus and have Auron sabotage my memory). Okay, read and review and flame if you must? _

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	18. Chapter 18: Don't Leave Me

**Chapter 18: Don't Leave Me**

"No…he does…he must…no…why…I NEED HIM!" I gasped as I sat up abruptly in the hideout bed.

My chest moved up and down quickly as I tried to catch my breath. I was perspiring again. I felt so itchy from the beads of sweat that glided down my cheeks and along my nose.

I looked down at where I was to make sure I was still in the hideout. I saw that I had somehow wrapped my body in the sheets of the bed. No wonder I'm so hot and sweaty.

I flung off the sheets and slid my feet over the side of the bed slowly. I hung my head down to face my lap and thought.

_I need to let him know how I feel before I go. I must. Even if he doesn't know that I'm trying to speak to him, I will feel better knowing that I have let all of my feelings fly to him for the first time. I need to release what's inside of me. To give him what is rightfully his. My love for him is so strong that death itself will not stand in the way. I will find a way to get to him. I will see him before I die. I will. No one can stop me. I'm Yuna. I'm strong. I will fight until the end and keep fighting afterwards._

I had now wondered over to the door of the hideout ready to leave, but suddenly realised that leaving was not as simple as it sounded. I stared down at the forest floor below.

_How will I get down?_

I left the door and slumped back down on the bed.

_So much for not letting anything stand in my way. I can't even walk out of the door._

I began to grow angry at my sudden lack of confidence in myself. I was about to start screaming at myself for being so pathetic, when I heard a scratching noise against the bark of the tree.

_Maybe Tidus has come back._

I panicked and ran for shelter under the bed, instead of heading for the window this time. I buried my head in my hands and prayed that whoever it was didn't find me. My breathing was becoming slower as I tried to keep quiet. I heard the pound of feet on the floor as the person landed in the hideout. They began to walk slowly around the room. I raised my head up a touch so that I could peer out in front of me. The feet had stopped walking and they were nowhere to be seen. Panic waves shot through my body causing me to hyperventilate.

I hated myself for being so weak. Now I was making enough noise for the person to find me. I was right. I felt my feet being tugged on forcefully and I was being dragged out from under the bed, from behind. I clung onto the floorboards, desperately trying to save myself, breaking several nails in the process. But now I had lost my grip and had flown out of the other side of the bed.

I landed on something firm and muscular and I thought that if this was Tidus, then I didn't mind spending a few moments like this. I closed my eyes serenely, thinking that I was with him and I began to glide my hands around his neck gently.

My hands slowly moved downwards over his chest lovingly, as I tried to picture what Tidus's bare torso looked like. I bet it was tanned perfectly like the rest of his body. I let my hands explore a little further and he didn't seem to object until I reached his waist and began to clutch onto him for dear life. He ended up grabbing my arms and ripping them away forcefully.

I opened my eyes and squinted through the darkness, but realised my vision was already clear as it was. I felt sick and guilty once I saw who was in front of me. It wasn't Tidus. It was the sentinel Seraph.

I looked away in sadness, not embarrassment. I pulled my arms out of his hands and whispered, "Why did you let me do it?"

There was an awkward silence that followed, which was broken by him saying, "I…why did you do it in the first place? Who did you think I was?" he asked curiously, from his position on the floor.

I was now sitting up on my feet and twiddling my fingers absentmindedly and answered his question truthfully, as I thought of Tidus, "I thought you were Tidus." I whispered, as tears choked my vocal cords.

He was silent for a minute but then stated questioningly, "Uh…Tidus?"

I nodded and then turned to face him with watery eyes.

"The master. His name is Tidus." I explained as I searched his eyes for something, which told me that he was here to help and not to cause me more pain.

He looked away, seeming quite uncomfortable with the situation at hand. What I had just done to him came flooding back into my mind. I had held him like I would have held Tidus, if I had ever had the chance. I had made him think that I was some girl who wanted a man so badly that she just leapt at the first person she came into contact with.

But as I gazed deeper into his eyes, I saw that there was concern and a hint of belief.

I broke the gaze and began to fiddle with my clothes, which I all of a sudden realised were sentinel clothing. I had forgotten I was still wearing the black and blue hooded uniform.

_I wish I had something more comfortable to wear so that I could do what I had to do. _

My thoughts were broken by him as he said, "You know…that uniform does nothing for your figure?"

_It was almost as if he had read my mind._

I blushed and felt rather flattered by his kind comment, but I felt uncomfortable that he had at one stage checked me out.

_I mean he couldn't tell if I had a good figure or not in this outfit could he? So he must have done it when I was in that short, revealing piece of cloth._

I became even more uneasy at the thought of me in that gown. I had nothing but underwear on underneath it. I was so exposed.

"Here." He said breaking my thoughts.

I looked back at him and noticed that his hand was outstretched towards me. I looked down and noticed that he was holding out some kind of package. I eyed him curiously, but the look in his eyes somehow made me feel more at ease.

I accepted it and began to open it. My eyes widened with delight for the first time in what seemed like years.

There lay clothes that would cover my whole body perfectly and alongside them were weapons.

_Hang on. Weapons? What was he giving me weapons for?_

I became suspicious once again and began to move away slowly.

He noticed and reached out to touch my arm. I became nervous and ended up backing into the bed.

"It's okay. I want to help." He assured me.

This statement made me so angry for some reason and the next I knew I was standing on my feet and yelling at him, "YOU REALLY WANT TO HELP ME DO YOU? FIRST YOU LOCK ME UP, THEN YOU BRING ME HERE AND NOW YOU'RE GIVING ME CLOTHES AND WEAPONS AND SAYING THAT YOU WANT TO HELP ME?"

He stood up and tried to calm me down by giving me a hug, which was totally bizarre considering the circumstances and that we didn't even know each other.

I however didn't pull away because right at that moment, a hug was what I really needed. We stood like that for no more then ten seconds though.

He pulled away and began talking to me soothingly.

"I know what you're going through. I won't tell you how I know, but I will tell you that if you want to do…what you feel must be done before…" his voice trailed off and he gazed into my eyes with sympathy.

"…then tonight is your chance." he finished standing up straight and stepping away from me.

I moved closer however and whispered, "What do you mean?"

He looked uncomfortable with what he was about to say, but he still said it.

"I believe that what you say is true. Well I think I do anyway. I want to leave this place, knowing that you were able to do what you had to."

I was utterly confused with his words.

_Before he left this place? And since when did he give a damn about me doing what I had to? It was almost as if he knew that I was planning to see Tidus again before I died. The way he said before he left this place…he made it sound as if he was going to die as well._

Although I wanted to question him further, I bit my tongue and began to examine my new clothes.

"How did you get them?" I questioned as I sat down on the bed, feeling a little more comfortable in his presence.

He didn't answer me so I looked up to ask him again, only to see that he was staring out of the window lost deep in thought. So I decided to leave him for the moment and began to press my new top against my chest, to see if it was the right size.

It should have been the least of my worries right now, but I had to escape from reality sometimes. No one could live in the same world all the time.

I wanted to try on my new clothes right then, as my sentinel outfit was becoming quite hot and annoying. I looked over at Seraph again.

_Should I change while he's here, or wait for him to leave?_

"Um…could you turn around while I change?" I questioned, hoping that he would offer to leave the hideout instead.

However, he nodded and turned as I had asked.

_I should have asked him to leave._

I stared at his back for a few minutes, making sure he wasn't peering over his shoulder at me. I figured that since it was pretty dark anyway he wouldn't be able to see me, even if he tried.

_I hoped._

So I turned to face the door and lifted the sentinel chemise up over my head carefully and as soon as I had removed it, I placed my left arm over my breasts, so that I didn't feel as exposed.

I turned my head slightly to face him again. He wasn't looking thankfully. I then turned to pick up the top he had given me, off the bed. I removed my left arm from my chest and began to pull the top over my head, until it sat firmly over my upper body.

I examined it for a moment. It was a small white top, held up by two thin straps, with a very large split down the middle, going all the way down to the top of my waist. The two sides of the top were held together by a dark brown symbol of some sort. The top clung around my waist and in the middle of it, was a gold line of material, travelling all the way around to my back. At the end of my top was a dark reddish-pink pattern that sat just above my hips.

I had a pinkish hood of some sort, sitting firmly at the back of my neck, and it joined around at the front of me, in between my collarbone.

My necklace still lay around my neck beautifully and I wondered why this item hadn't been removed at the same time as my clothes had been.

I now began to unbuckle the large sentinel pants from around my waist and let them slide down my legs, to drop to the ground. I was now standing in my underwear and quickly grabbed the bottom half of my attire and began to slide them up my legs until they sat around my hips. I looked down at my short black pants and then back at the bed. I realised that there was still another item of clothing that was to be attached around my hips. I reached down to pick it up and held it out in front of me confused. It looked like some kind of skirt. Except it was only half. I shrugged and attached it firmly around my left hip, tying the blue straps together on my right side. It was actually quite beautiful. The colours were dark blue, which faded into a lighter blue, and then a ruffled pinkish-white pattern at the end. This pattern of colours repeated themselves three times, until it reached the end of my skirt.

_Now for the boots._

Tall, black knee high's, which had white laces running up them. I pulled them on and was thankful that I actually had protection for my feet this time.

_No more blisters or cuts._

As I turned my head back to the bed once more, the string of colourful beads embedded in my hair on the right, tickled my shoulder as they came into contact with my skin.

I giggled a bit causing Seraph to turn around.

I frowned at him and said, "What if I was still getting dressed?"

He looked like he was about to smile but quickly said, "Sorry…I'll uh…hey you look good."

I blushed and turned my head away shyly.

"So are you gonna put on your weapons young miss?" he asked as he gestured towards the two guns.

I spun my head to face him, "Aren't you afraid I might attack you again?"

I eyed him threateningly and waited for him to react. But the only thing he showed upon his face was an expression of calmness.

He shook his head and whispered, "If you were going to attack me, you would have already done it by now."

I furrowed my eyebrows and walked over to the weapons cautiously. I reached down and hesitated just before I touched them.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_"Yunie over here, help us." Cried Rikku's shrill voice._

_I began running over a mountain and arrived just in time to see a fiend attacking Rikku and Paine._

_"I'm coming…hang on."_

_I began shooting at the fiend as I walked closer towards it, being careful not to hit the girls._

_Finally it disintegrated into a thousand pyreflies and left us._

_"Good going Yunie, oh and I have something for you." She said calming down and becoming serious, which was very strange coming from a girl like Rikku._

_She handed me a sphere and walked off with Paine, leaving me alone._

_I looked down at the sphere and saw a blonde, blue-eyed man staring back at me, with a smile upon his lips._

_I felt tears escape my eyes and watched as they landed onto the sphere, and then he faded away._

**_End Flash Back

* * *

_**

"Are you alright?" came Seraph's voice as I stood, with my hands lingering over the guns.

I shook my head, backed away and answered, "I can't use those."

"Why not? There only for your protection." He explained seriously.

"Since when did you care about my safety?" I asked glaring at him with my arms folded across my chest.

"Since…I began to believe you I guess." He said simply and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's another thing…why do you believe me? I am supposed to be your enemy…am I not?" I questioned turning back towards the door.

"Are you suggesting that you are in fact an enemy?" he said from behind.

I turned my head slightly to the right and shook my hair furiously.

"No…I'm not." I whispered, gazing back towards the door.

Then a thought came to me. Something that he had mentioned earlier.

My eyes glistened and I whirled around to face him yet again, my skirt flowing over my legs in the process.

"Before…you said that…if I wanted to do what I felt must be done before…" I swallowed back my misery and continued, "then tonight was my chance." I raised my eyebrow questioningly at him, as I searched his eyes for honesty, in what he was about to say next.

He looked away and gazed back out of the window at the moonlight, which was slowly getting dimmer, as the morning light was approaching the skies of Zanarkand.

"Yes…what I said was true. But it will be dangerous. If they see you and recognise who you are…I can't do anything to stop them from taking you away." He said seriously, as he turned back to look at me.

I nodded understandingly and said firmly, "I know what will happen if I am caught. But I won't let that happen."

He began to walk towards me with outstretched hands. I looked down at them to see that he was holding out a long hairpiece, with pink ribbon tied all the way around it, and at the bottom it was secured with a white sash and black lace. He was also holding out two gold armbands.

"What are those for?" I asked looking up at him.

He smiled and said, "It's so you won't be recognised. It was the best I could do. At least now they won't notice you as much with a new hairdo."

I took the new accessories and examined them thoroughly.

_He was right in a way. It would help me be less conspicuous, but surely the other sentinels would recognise my face…wouldn't they?_

I began to attach the hairpiece and once it was embedded firmly underneath my shoulder length honey-brown hair, I began to slide the gold armbands up each arm, until they sat between my shoulder blade and my elbow.

"So how do you know they won't recognise my face?" I asked, as I spoke my thoughts from before.

"I don't…but I'd say that you have a lot better chance then before…don't you?" he stated confidently, as he rubbed his chin seriously.

I nodded again and sighed.

"So where did you get this outfit anyway?" I questioned, as I began to walk towards the door, so that I could estimate how I was going to get out of here alive.

The forest floor below was still looking like a death trap from where I was, even if I had changed my attire.

He still hadn't answered me, so I turned around annoyed, to ask him if he was even listening to me.

I gasped in shock when I saw who was standing before me.

"Ti…dus?" I breathed, as I felt myself starting to become faintish.

He began to walk towards me and was moving his lips slowly, as if he was saying something.

As he got closer, I began to walk backwards and felt my feet lose their balance. I was falling and I watched, as he ran towards me, with an outstretched hand. He landed on his stomach and grabbed onto my left hand.

"Don't leave me Lenne." He whispered, as he gazed into my eyes.

I suddenly felt my body lose consciousness and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay then. I'm finally getting somewhere. LOL!

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	19. Chapter 19: Strange Feelings

**Chapter 19: Strange Feelings**

_Where am I?_

_I was someplace different. I didn't recognise it. It was completely black and no one was around except for me._

_What am I wearing? I thought as I looked down at my new garment. It was some sort of dark purple top with white frills down the middle, parting to the sides as it reached my waist, revealing my bare stomach. I had purple sleeves starting at my elbows and running down to the end of my hands, with black straps crossing over each other sitting just below my shoulders and finishing at the start of the sleeves._

_I wore what seemed to be dark blue pants and hanging off to the left side was a white frilly sash hanging down to just past my left knee. And on my feet I wore tall dark knee high boots._

_This place was so quiet and peaceful for some reason. Suddenly I felt a hand upon my left shoulder and I tilted my head down slowly to the left, moving my eyes to the left, feeling that this moment was somehow right. Something strange began to happen. Beautiful glowing lights began to fly around my body and the hand on my shoulder spun me around to embrace me in a hug. I stood there with my arms on my sides as the person wrapped their arms around my neck lovingly. I could feel a part of me wanting to return the embrace, but I just stood there, watching the lights flying around us glowing brighter and brighter. Not knowing what was happening, I decided to just close my eyes and rest.

* * *

_

I fluttered my eyes open to see that I was once again in the hideout. I was completely absentminded. I didn't know what had just happened but it was beautiful in a strange kind of way.

I turned my head to the left from the bed I was now lying in once more. I saw that Seraph was watching me and gave me a small smile.

I smiled back and began to lift my body up to rest against the bed frame. I looked down at my clothes and realised that I was still in the clothes that Seraph had given me.

"You're one lucky girl young miss." Stated Seraph as he leant back against the wall nearest to the door.

I had no idea what he was talking about. I turned my face to gaze at him with utter confusion.

"Why is that so?" I asked, thinking how can a girl like me be lucky in the situation I was in.

_I mean Tidus didn't even know me anymore…_

My eyes widened as I had a flash back of what had just happened moments before. Or at least I thought it was moments ago. I didn't know how long I had been out of it.

I rose from the bed and started to fret, "Tidus was here, I saw him. Were is he?" I said as I searched the room anxiously with my bi-coloured eyes, hoping that a group of sentinels wouldn't jump out at me.

"Huh? What are you talking about…" he started before I cut him off angrily.

"He was here…I saw him. He saved me from falling out of the door. He caught me." I cried as I spun around to face him. I was so frustrated.

_Why didn't he listen to what I was saying?_

"Miss…I was the one that caught you. And I look nothing like the master. So maybe you just thought it was him. Maybe you started seeing visions. I mean sometimes when people have a near death experience, they see visions of their past." He explained, as he rubbed his neck, flinching a bit then folding his arms again.

I took no notice of this; only his words seemed to interest me.

"Visions of my past? Why would you think Tidus was from my past?" I questioned as I walked towards him, stopping about two metres away, placing my legs close together as I stood in a tall stance in front of him. I folded my arms and searched his face for an answer.

"I didn't actually mean that…I just meant you probably saw visions of something you wanted to happen…I don't know…I'm not a real expert when it comes to these kinds of things." He said as he walked over to the door.

I let my arms fall to my side and remembered something else from my vision of Tidus. He had called me Lenne.

"Lenne." I mumbled quietly as I stared down at the floor on the right side of my body. I wasn't actually seeing the floor at all. I was trying to make the events, since falling out of the door become clearer in my mind.

_Why did he call me Lenne? Was it a girl he used to be with here in Zanarkand? When he came to Besaid two years ago, had he just wanted to be with me because I reminded him of her or looked like her…or something._

_Hang on; this was all just a crazy dream…it would have had to have been._

"Lenne?" asked Seraph from his position near the door.

Only half of my mind was thinking and when I heard him call me that I looked up and hissed, "I'm Yuna!"

"Yeah I know you are. I was questioning what you said. You said Lenne. How do you know about her?" He asked as he furrowed his eyebrows seriously.

I too became serious as I left my thoughts.

"Is she real?" I whispered.

"I asked how you knew her Yuna." He said sternly, as he gazed at me with sad eyes.

I looked away and mumbled, "I don't know her. But that's what he called me."

"What?" he asked, probably not understanding a word I just said.

"Forget it." I sighed, as I walked over to the bed and slumped back down in sadness.

_Why did he call me Lenne? I'm Yuna._

"Young miss, it's time to go." Seraph spoke softly.

I looked up lazily and said, "Huh?"

"It's time to go." He repeated as he gestured towards the door.

I frowned for the thousandth time that night in mystification.

"Time to go where?" I asked as I looked out at the moon outside of the window. It was somewhat fuller then the last time I had gazed upon it.

"Your chance…it's now. To do what you have to." He said as he waited at the door anxiously.

"But you said it was tonight. It's still early morning." I said as I turned my gaze towards him.

He looked somewhat nervous. But I didn't know what for. He seemed rather desperate to leave this place.

"No, it's tonight already. You slept the day away. I have never seen a person sleep so peacefully in my life, without even stirring a bit." He said, as I began to wander over to him.

I was shocked that I had slept through the entire day, but what made me even more surprised, was the fact that he thought that I had slept peacefully. Well maybe today was an exception I guess. I had slept rather peacefully, even if my dream was kind of bizarre.

But every other time I slept, I would only ever dream about _'him'_ and nothing else. I never slept peacefully when I dreamt of _'him'_. I would always end up seeing _'him'_ fade away and I could do nothing to stop it.

_It was so unfair._

"So tonight…it's the first night of the celebrations…before the Moonshine Mission is to commence." He stated quietly, as he tried to break me from my thoughts.

I looked up at him and asked, "Um…the Moonshine Mission?"

"Oh…yeah…nothing really…just something the master is to attend to. But you are to be there too you know? You know for…" he trailed off, giving me an unwanted look of sympathy.

I grew angry but decided to be strong and keep my feelings under control. I drew in deep, long, calming breaths and tried to get my mind off things and decided to ask about the celebrations.

"So what exactly are the celebrations?" I questioned trying my best not to show any emotion whatsoever. Because I knew that when I showed one emotion, a whole new lot of them would come out one after the other, engulfing my body in a ocean that I couldn't seem to swim through.

"Well tonight is the first night. It's called The Mask. It's just to relax everyone from their worries. People can hide behind their mask and be equals with one another, as no one knows who each other is. So it's actually quite interesting. People who have never met before can let themselves be known to each other." He said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

After a few moments of thinking, I myself thought that this was actually a perfect opportunity to do what I had to. I could hide behind a mask and find Tidus. Then I would tell him everything and even though he wouldn't know who I was, he would know that someone deeply cared about him.

_Why hadn't Seraph told me about this sooner? Now I was unprepared. Actually...I guess no matter how much warning I would have received, I never actually would be ready to say the words that were deep down in my heart, which were only meant for one person to hear._

However, I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that I was being put on the spot like this.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" I asked as I waited for him to explain himself.

He shrugged and said simply, "You were asleep, I was planning to tell you today, but it's not like I didn't try and wake you up."

"Oh." I whispered, as I thought about The Mask more carefully.

_If I was to meet 'him' there tonight, then I had to know exactly what to say and how to say it. I couldn't just run up to 'him' and sigh pathetically and whisper, "Tidus I love you so much, please take me away with you, somewhere we can live alone together always."_

_Of course that's what I felt inside, and I knew that it was important to speak what you felt and that he deserved to hear it, but there had to be a more subtle way of putting those words. First I should be calm and determined, and then…I would just hope that I didn't mess up my one chance at telling him how I feel._

I sighed miserably.

_What was I going to say?_

Lenne suddenly came back into my mind.

* * *

_I can't go if Lenne is the one he wants._

**_Yuna it was just a dream, go to The Mask._**

_But he doesn't know me anymore; I should just keep away until I have to go to Mt. Demise._

**_But you don't want to leave this world without telling him what you feel do you?_**

_Of course not, but it will be harder, letting my feelings for him be spoken and then I will just have to leave anyway. It makes things seem more…real._

_**Yuna wake up…it is real. If it isn't now, it once was. You didn't get to say what you wanted the day he went away. Tell him now what you really feel. Let your heart fly all the way to him. Let him catch it and see what he once had, and what he once loved.** **Maybe he will remember.**_

_He won't ever remember me. I'm probably not even the girl he really loved._

**_It doesn't matter if he doesn't remember. What matters is that you both really loved each other once. That is enough to make anything seem possible._**

_You're probably right…hang on, why am I even talking to myself? I'm growing more insane by the second.

* * *

_

I looked up and saw Seraph staring at me expectantly.

I smiled positively and stood up with a new force of energy running through my veins. I had a mission to complete and I would make sure I succeeded.

"Seraph I'm ready. I will go to The Mask." I announced, as I began to walk towards him with a determined face.

"Okay then, that's what I like to hear." He said softly, as he took my hand in his.

I tensed as he held onto it, but relaxed a bit once I knew that I was safe with him. He was my angel at the moment.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he pulled me towards the door.

I nodded and a few strands of hair fell in front of my eyes. I shook them away and felt myself being lifted up into Seraphs arms. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to jump like he did last time, but this time he had me in his arms.

I didn't know if that would make the task any harder, having to carry another body. But I knew that he knew what he was doing, so I shut my eyes and looked away as I felt him leap out of the hideout.

I felt the air blowing through my hair and it was almost as if I was falling down a large hole with no ending, that was how far we had to go. I clung on tightly to Seraph's neck and prayed that we made it safely.

Finally we landed on the ground, with his feet pounding against the forest floor expertly. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were okay. We were alive at least.

He lowered me to the ground below and I let go of his neck.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Can we go now?" I whispered excitedly, as I tried to keep myself from jumping up and down in happiness.

_I didn't know why I felt so happy. Maybe this was how it felt when you knew that you would be meeting up with the person you loved very soon._

Seraph nodded and motioned for me to follow him with his left hand.

He began to run off towards the city where The Mask was being held.

I followed hurriedly, feeling a strange kind of warmth pass through my body and that was when I knew that I was doing the right thing.

* * *

"Come on master, it will give you time to relax. You have done nothing but worry ever since this girl escaped." Auron said, trying to persuade me to go to The Mask that night.

"I have too much on my mind to even think about relaxing Auron. I'm not going." I insisted, as I walked out onto my balcony, which overlooked Zanarkand.

"But master the people will expect you to make an appearance." Auron said, not giving up on the subject.

"Auron, I'm expected to do a lot of things…this is just another celebration that everyone will only be attending, so that they can get the thrill of making out with people they don't know." I said becoming irritated with his pointless attempts to convince me to go to this thing.

I leant down on the railing in front of me, resting my head in my hands, running my fingers through my hair stressfully. I hated being pressured into doing things I didn't want to. I just wanted to curl up in a hole somewhere sometimes. Just to escape the life I had been living for the past two years.

"Tell me again, why is it that this girl must die anyway." I asked calmly as I stared out at the city, hoping that she was okay, for the moment. I had no idea why though. Ever since I had been to the abandoned hideout in the forest, I had been feeling strange and had forgotten everything, including why the girl was to be recaptured.

"Because master, she is a threat." He said becoming more serious.

_At least he had stopped nagging me about The Mask._

I turned my head to the right a bit and frowned.

"And why is that again." I said absentmindedly, with no real interest in my voice.

"Because she knew your name master, which therefore leads to the fact that she once knew you before coming to Zanarkand." He explained as he appeared at my side.

I looked back out over the city once more and said, "Yes, but does that mean she's an enemy?"

"Of course it does. We left your past behind because it was all lies. None of it was real. You are so lucky not to remember the hurt you went through. She caused you so much grief and sorrow back in her world, that I knew that this place would be the only place where you would be able to survive." He said as he rested a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

But it didn't help; it made me feel even more confused and upset. I don't remember anything before two years ago. Auron was the only one who knew who I once was and he always told me that my past was too horrific to describe. But now this new girl knew me too.

_Hang on. If she once knew me, maybe she could tell me a few things. But…no…I couldn't go looking for her, for my own selfish wants. I couldn't pump all this information out of her only to have to…_

_I hated to think about what I was going to do to her. No matter how painful she may have made my life…I was only going to do to her what she may have done to me. I didn't know who I was and…maybe if I just spoke to her for a minute, if she just told me who she was in my old life. What part she played, enemy, friend…lover…what in the name of Zanarkand was I thinking?_

I stood up abruptly and shook my head furiously causing my hair to swish over face, ridding the shameful thought from my mind.

"Are you all right master?" asked Auron as he stared at me with no emotion apparent in his dark eyes, as always.

I looked away distractedly and nodded as I said, "Yeah…I think I'm gonna go to The Mask."

I began to walk away from the balcony, back into my temple once more, with Auron's feet pounding against the ground after me.

"This doesn't mean I'm going to have fun." I said sternly, as I kept walking ahead, making sure that I was as clear about everything as possible.

"Of course not master. But at least you will be welcomed by the people of Zanarkand. This will be a shining moment for them all. To see the master. They will appreciate you going." He said as he hurried to catch up to me.

"Yeah yeah…whatever." I mumbled as I headed down the stairs quickly, growing tired of Auron's little pick-me-ups.

_I was content on one thing right now. That was going to The Mask, but leaving shortly after it commenced to go and find the girl. I would make her tell me everything. She would follow my orders and if she didn't she would suffer the consequences._

_Well I guess she was already on death row…but hey, at least now I was my old self again. I was acting professionally again. I wasn't feeling sorry for her. I was concentrating on getting what I needed to know. She would respect my wishes. I would make her._

A little nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach, made me feel awful about my thoughts. But it was too small for me to take notice of.

_But then again…I guess it couldn't be that small if it was able to break through my pride and make me feel somewhat guilty._

"Ah…stop thinking and keep running." I exclaimed loudly to myself as I wiped my face frustratingly.

If I was going to have to make an appearance at The Mask before going out to find the girl, I had to concentrate and not look like a fool in front of everyone.

* * *

"Seraph…are we almost there?" I called out after him.

"Almost…in about two minutes you will see bright lights over that hill." He said pointing to the hill that we were fast approaching, as we exited the forest.

"Do you think he will be there?" I said anxiously, catching up to him.

"Well to the best of my knowledge he will be. But if he isn't…there is always tomorrow night I guess." He said more to himself them me.

"Tomorrow night?" I asked waiting for an explanation.

I had now caught up to him and was not even out of breath.

_Must have been because of all the training I had done with Rikku and Paine._

"Don't worry…if you don't get your chance tonight, then I will explain everything to you afterwards." He said as we stopped on top of the hill.

_He was right. There were bright lights everywhere. It was so beautiful. I smiled at it in amazement. If only Tidus was standing here with me right now. It would be so wonderful._

I looked around to say something to Seraph. But when I couldn't find him I became scared.

"Seraph where are you?" I whispered frantically, as I spun around and searched the area around me.

"Down here." Came a voice from below.

I glanced down and saw that he was already making his way down the hill.

"Well wait for me." I said annoyed, as I began to climb down, unlike last time when I had just rolled down.

"Geez…you sure are a bossy one." He said as if he was offended by my words.

"Well when I know what I want, I don't let anyone push me around." I said superiorly, but I didn't mean it.

"Oh aren't we so high and mighty?" He said sarcastically as he dropped down onto the ground below.

"Well if you don't like it, don't bother following me anymore." I said as I landed gracefully onto the ground, flicking my hair over one shoulder and heading towards the city.

I left him behind with a dumbfounded expression upon his face.

"Me? Stop following you?" he cried out annoyed.

"I laughed and said, "Aha."

He ran up to my left side and said, "Well lets see how fast you can get to the city."

He then shot off at full speed, not even giving me a chance to realise what was happening.

"Hey you cheated!" I cried out after him.

I began to chase after him towards the city, determined that I would be the one who got there first.

* * *

I peered out over the crowd from the entrance to the city and saw that the people were already having a good time. Maybe I wouldn't bother showing myself. Its not like they'd notice.

I turned around to leave, with my head hung thoughtfully, only to run into Auron.

I jumped back shocked and exclaimed, "Auron watch where you're going."

I brushed past him and kept walking, only to be stopped by him once again.

"Auron please, you're really getting on my nerves." I said folding arms and glaring at him.

"But master…you're not leaving now are you? The Mask is about to start." He said not letting me pass.

"Well it looks like they've already started without me anyway. What's the point?" I protested as I pushed past him once more.

This time he didn't stop me but he did say, "That is because they weren't expecting you. You've never come to see them before now. They're just carrying on as usual. They had the decency to show up tonight. Why don't you show them the decency of at least making a speech?"

I stopped in my tracks and pondered over his words. I turned to face him.

"One: they don't care if I ever show myself. Two: yes they are carrying on as usual. Three: they only came tonight because it was yet another invitation to act like the sluttish fools they all are. Four: I will not subject myself to talk to them only to have my words forgotten in less then a second." I finished angrily, as I gave him one last death stare and left the city.

_But as I walked away, I felt that maybe my words had been too harsh. Maybe I should just let myself have a good time for one night. Even if it meant I would be one of those sluttish fools._

So I stopped where I was, forgetting all about my plans to find the girl. I didn't even know where she was anyway. So I headed back towards the city and saw that Auron was waiting for me expectantly.

He looked rather pleased with himself. I felt pissed off for letting him think that I was doing what he said.

So as I got closer I stated firmly, "I'm doing this for myself okay. I'm not making a speech or anything tonight. Tonight I am simply…me."

I hurried past him and into the crowd, receiving a black mask from one of the people on my right. As I put it on hastily, my attire instantly transformed into a Blitzball uniform. I wore a short yellow chemise, which revealed my torso. Black leather buckled straps were secured over my shoulders. Black waterproof material and chains covered my waist. My pants were black as well. On my right leg the pants were longer and had a red symbol on the bottom. The left leg was much shorter, sitting just above my knee. I had yellow shoes on my feet as well, with blackish-grey socks. A blue, red and yellow glove, sat firmly on my left arm, and on my right hand I wore a small blackish-grey glove. But for once I didn't care about the fact that I hated anything to do with Blitzball. I just forgot everything and headed deeper into the crowd.

* * *

I had now reached the city and both Seraph and I had been very cautious as we entered the city. No sentinels seemed to be around. I just had to get to The Mask, because once I was there, no one would recognise me.

"Okay, I think it's safe." He said as he motioned for me to walk ahead.

I turned around and whispered, "Thanks for getting me this far. You've been my angel." I whispered honestly.

He smiled awkwardly and said, "Just go do your thing. He's in there somewhere." He said, practically forcing me into the city, as he pushed me forwards.

"Okay okay." I said mockingly.

I then ran straight into the crowd and didn't stop until I saw a girl holding a bunch of masks in her right hand.

I bowed my head down and walked over to her.

"Can I have one?" I asked holding out my hand.

The next thing I knew, I was holding onto a purple, pinkish with a tinge of blue mask. It was beautiful. But I didn't have time to gaze at it. I had to get it on my face. So as quickly as I could, I placed it over my eyes, instantly transforming my attire into…

I gasped as I stared down at my new outfit.

I was wearing my old summoners uniform.

_But…how?_

I shook off the shock and decided that I had to put my plan into action. So off I went travelling through the crowd of people who, (even though they had masks on) still looked the same, as when they had been partying in the street that night.

"Hey gorgeous, come here." A male voice from behind said, grabbing onto my left rear cheek.

I instantaneously grabbed onto his wrist and bent it back from where I was standing. I could hear him gasping in pain.

_Something weird inside my mind had told me to react like this. Normally I would have just turned around and told them off, but not this time._

"If you think I liked what you just did, then you seriously have to get out more." I whispered calmly, as I twisted his wrist back into a position that made it make a cracking noise, as it grinded up against another bone.

I released my grip on him and headed off into the crowd, hearing him gasp in agony. I suddenly blinked my eyes a few times and realised what I had just done. I was shocked at my brutality towards the man. I went to apologise, but he was already gone by the time I had turned around. I couldn't see a man anywhere holding onto his wrist in pain, so I left it at that and continued walking through the people, hoping that I would find _'him'_ soon.

* * *

_**A/N: **Hmm…well I start school in like two days. Nooooo! Anyway, I hope that this chapter was satisfactory. Tell me if it ain't. Next chapter will have some fluff.__

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	20. Chapter 20: The Mask

**Chapter 20: The Mask**

"Hey look what we have here. A real Blitzball Player." Laughed a girl's voice from behind, as she grabbed onto my ass.

_Usually I would have turned around and told them that I was the leader of Zanarkand and that they were being disrespectful. But tonight, I was simply going to forget everything and try and find the real me. The person that I didn't really know. I suppose it didn't matter if I had forgotten my past. Deep down my old self was waiting and it would show itself to me when it was ready. I just wished I knew who I was now. Strange…lately all I had been thinking about was the girl and who I was. Usually I wouldn't have had time for such thoughts. But now…I don't know. It felt like ever since she had come to Zanarkand…my thoughts and feelings had changed. I had been more gracious towards the people around me including her; well at least I thought I had been. I could still remember feeling sorry for her back in the forest. I had helped that boy up in the crowd that night, and I had let several people talk to me as if I was…not the leader of this city._

_An equal. That was it. I was letting myself be treated like an equal. Somehow I felt that I had been like this once before. Perhaps I had been nothing more then another person in my old life, with no great importance._

_This uniform that I was now wearing…it was beginning to make me feel strange. I was starting to see visions of the girl in my mind. I remembered the day I had told her in the chamber that she was the main distraction before I left her world. I somehow knew that she was the main distraction, but I didn't know why._

_In the back of my mind, a thought that I had been pushing away since the forest, kept nagging me. I was too upset to even think that it could have indeed been possible._

**_SHE WAS YOUR LOVER!_**

The thought broke through and I ran through the crowd scrunching my eyes shut, trying to forget everything.

_She couldn't have been. No I won't listen to such drivel. It isn't true. I won't believe it. I couldn't exactly remove the thought from my mind. It was almost as if it was trying to tell me something. Maybe it was a part of me I had forgotten. Maybe she did used to be…_

I stopped in the middle of the crowd abruptly. I ran my fingers through my hair stressfully and then let my hands fall back over my face and peered through the gaps between my fingers. I saw that everything was spinning around me, people were all laughing in slow motion and faces that I'd never seen before came flying into my face.

There was a redheaded man talking to me, "Hey Tidus…you ready to go ya?"

He faded and then a black-haired woman with scarlet eyes appeared and simply said, "You truly are clueless."

A young blonde girl squealed, "Come on Tidy, Yuna's waiting."

I widened my eyes at the mention of that name.

"Yuna?" I questioned to the fading face.

I blinked a few times and saw that a girl was standing in front of me. She smiled at me for some strange reason. I found myself smiling back, but it was more of a natural reaction that had come over me.

As I stared at her more closely, I noticed that she was a rather beautiful looking girl. Sweet honey-brown hair, skin that was probably as smooth as silk. Her body was so slender and covered in a stunning garment. I felt that I had seen this image before. I looked away and rubbed my eyes, hoping that when I looked up again my vision would be much clearer.

As I looked up, I noticed that the masked girl was tilting her head to the side, as if she was concerned about me. I felt an awkward feeling wash over me and I just laughed out loud for no reason.

Her mouth broke into a smile and she too began laughing. She had a wonderful laugh. I suddenly calmed down, with a wide smile still planted upon my face.

"Why are we laughing?" I questioned, as I stared into the most beautiful, bi-coloured emerald, sky-blue eyes that I had ever seen.

She stopped laughing too, but still had a peaceful smile upon her lips.

"I don't know. But it felt good to laugh." She said, with the most serene voice, and it made me feel so welcome.

I didn't know what else to do, we were both just gazing at each other, as if we knew one another. I scratched the back of my head and started to say, "I'm…" but trailed off, thinking that it wasn't wise to state my name, even if I was supposedly just going to be myself tonight.

She however bowed her head as if knowing what I was about to say.

"It's okay…it's The Mask…we don't have to know each other's names." She whispered understandingly.

I tilted my head down to get a better look at the expression on her face, but as soon as she looked up I turned away. I peered out of the corner of my left eye and saw her smiling the same smile again. It made me feel good inside somehow. Something I hadn't ever felt before…well not that I could remember anyway…had begun to pulsate through my veins, and my skin tingled with a feeling of desire.

I gazed back at the girl curiously through my black mask and wondered if she was the one making me feel like this. I didn't care that I looked like a complete idiot for just simply staring. I just wanted to know what was happening to me. I felt myself wanting to just hold her. _Hold her? Could I do that? Of course I could. But was it appropriate? I don't care; I'm going to do it._

I stepped closer towards her…my mind was suddenly becoming a whole new personality. She gazed up at me so innocently, that I just couldn't take it anymore. I reached forward with both arms and pulled her into my embrace. I nestled my face into her neck and she rested her head on my right shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and wished that I could stay that way always.

_Always? Such a familiar word. I remember telling someone that I would be with them always._

I nuzzled my face deeper into her sweet smelling neck and tried to remember whom I had said it to. _Why were so many faces and voices coming back to me now? Why were they showing themselves to me after all this time? Were they even real?_

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_I opened my eyes. They widened as I realised that I was not at The Mask anymore._

_I was heading towards the person in the spring. The person I hadn't been able to reach the night I had almost fallen out of my study window._

_I was going to find out who it was this time, I wouldn't end this vision until I knew exactly what was going on. I was almost there. I was behind the person. Just as I parted my lips to speak…_

**_End Flash Back

* * *

_**

I opened my eyes calmly staring into the night sky above.

_What happened?_

I felt someone holding onto my left hand and as I rolled my head to the side on the ground below, I saw that it was the girl. She seemed quite distressed and I noticed that a few tears had trickled down over her mask.

My hand left hers and travelled up to her face. I gazed into her eyes and my gloved hand wiped away the tears.

I gave her a soothing smile, which said everything was okay. Then it hit me.

_Why was I acting like this with her? I didn't know her…did I? Then why did it feel as if I had known her practically all my life? Why did it cut so deep to see her tears? Why did she make me feel real?_

My voice suddenly took the first step to calm her down, "It's okay. What happened?"

She leant down, embraced me and whispered into my left ear, "You fell. I thought I lost you. I called for you and you didn't answer."

_She thought she lost me. Was there something she knew that I didn't?_

I lifted my hands up and gently placed them on her upper arms, lightly moving her away from my body so that I could look into her eyes.

_For all I knew there were people staring down at us, or they were still carrying on with the celebration._

Her eyes were shut and she kept crying. I suddenly felt myself wanting to sooth her in a way that I thought would calm both of our souls. I pulled her back down to my face and watched as her eyes opened to stare into mine. She began to breath heavily and I too felt my lungs begin to take in fast gulps of air. I could smell her scent lingering into my nose like wild roses. She turned her head away but I lifted my hand to turn it back to me. She was gazing at my mouth passionately, the same way I was looking at hers.

_Could it be that we both felt the same way?_

Slowly I moved in and let my lips stop just a millimetre away for hers. I could hear her breathing become more anxious and her chest was moving up and down against mine with every gasp of air, sending a feeling of warmth running throughout my body. She was so close to me and it felt so right.

Finally I brushed my lips lightly across hers and watched as she let her eyelids fall down. I closed my eyes serenely, as if this was enough pleasure for one night. _But no…I had to make this right. I had to…_

I finally pressed my lips against hers, tasting the sweetness of her kiss fill my mouth. I felt like this was the first time I had been alive in so long.

She began to wrap her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair, then travelling down over my chest, resting in between each muscle and tracing around them with one finger. It was as if exploring my body was the most interesting thing she had ever done. I too found myself running my hands along her spine and felt her body move up and down on top of me, ever so slightly every now and then. I found myself wanting more and more. I released my lips from hers and moaned as she gave me so much indulgence. She was kissing my neck and I felt tears escape her eyes and slide down my skin. I was about to ask her if she was all right but she spoke up.

"Maybe we should stop." She said as she removed her lips away from my neck and rested her face on my left shoulder.

I opened my eyes with confusion and whispered, "Why?"

She giggled, "One: everyone is looking at us."

I gazed up at a few people who seemed to be enjoying the view from where they were standing. _Thank Zenit it was The Mask. Imagine if they knew who I was._

"Two: I can't do this anymore." she finished quietly with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Her last words seemed more serious and I knew that I shouldn't pursue the subject any further. She slowly removed her head from my neck and sat on the ground beside me.

She looked away with closed eyes, and I swear she was trying with all of her might to fight back the tears that were so desperately wanting to escape.

I let concern glisten through my eyes as I stared at her. My gaze was fixed on her as if she was the most captivating thing that had ever entered my life. I began to pull my body up from the ground below and stared at the side of her face sadly. I couldn't bring myself to look away. I just wanted to be with her right now.

"Yuna…" I whispered, the name rolling fluently off my tongue.

_The blonde girl I had seen had told me Yuna was waiting…but why did I call this girl Yuna? Was this the girl that was waiting for me?_

She turned to face me with eyes that were so longing and yet so determined to be strong, and whispered, "I must go." She then jumped up off the ground and ran through the crowd out of my sight.

I wasn't going to let this girl leave me, so I left the ground quickly and ran after her, the whole time calling out, "Wait come back!"

I was crashing into every person that stood in my way, but I didn't care, all I wanted was to find out who she was. I could see the end of her garment disappear through another group of people. I was by now caught up in the crowd and couldn't fight my way through.

I stared out at the last place I had seen her. My blue eyes shined with sadness. I was alone again. I didn't know who she was. I didn't know who I was.

_Maybe I just wasn't meant to be happy.

* * *

_

_**A/N: **Okay, first love scene ever, besides the second chapter. But that was just a memory. And the scenes are gonna get longer too. Hehehe!_

_It's gonna get more intense from now on.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	21. Chapter 21: Twice The Love

**Chapter 21: Twice The Love**

_**A/N: **Okay basically, both Tidus and Yuna are looking at the same scene from their point of view.

* * *

_

**_Tidus's POV:_**

Slowly I turned away from the direction that I was about to run through. My eyes reluctantly losing their sight on the gap that the girl had disappeared into.

I sighed and turned back to leave the celebration. My head was spinning from the confusion that I had just lived through for the last few minutes.

_Something was trying to break through. The faces that I had seen were somehow so familiar and yet I couldn't place them. Then there was the girl. I knew that she wasn't just some random pick of the crowd. I had never done anything like that before. I would have never done what I had just done in the middle of a crowd like that. __That was way too extreme, even for me. But I had felt something tonight and although it was so perplexing it was also so familiar._

_This had all started when I put that stupid mask on._

I grew angry, reached my hand up to my face and was about to pull the mask off, when I remembered that I would be recognised soon after. I certainly didn't want to make a scene right now. I didn't want the people to think I was like them. I didn't want to look like a fool.

So I let my hand fall back down on my side and decided to get out of this place as fast as I could. People were getting in my way again and I was becoming irritated by most of the girls attempts to feel me up.

_I wonder why I had called that girl Yuna. The blonde girl I had seen had said that Yuna was waiting for me. But who the heck was Yuna? Was it the girl that I had almost seduced in the crowd? Oh man! Why did I even do that? What had come over me? Why did she even let me do it? Was she just one of the girls in the crowd? No she couldn't have been. She was different. She was the one who stopped me from going to far. She had something different. It was like I knew her. But how? She had this scent that I recognised from somewhere. Those eyes…they were…it felt like I'd seen them before. No impossible. I never had time for girls, let alone recognise one._

I suddenly crashed into someone and I watched as they fell to the floor below. I then tripped over their legs and toppled over into the group of people in front of me. About five people in a row were sent crashing to the ground.

I lay on the ground, on my back for the second time that night and stared up into the sky above, waiting for my angel to come back to me.

But the longer I waited, the more I came to realise that she wasn't coming back.

Suddenly I was staring into the eyes of a much older man, and the look they were giving me was rather…_disturbing._

The next thing I knew, I was being hauled up by the man so that I stood directly in front of him.

I looked at him curiously and yelled over the loud music, "Who are you?"

He frowned and began to drag me away from the crowd and somewhere near the entrance of the city.

"Where are you taking me?" I yelled, not having the slightest idea why I wasn't even scared that this man could possibly be an insane fugitive.

Finally we stopped just outside the main entrance and I leant down with my hands resting on my knees, trying to catch my breath.

"What…is going…on?" I finally gasped out, as I stared down at the two black boots in front of me.

He finally said, "I saw you."

I felt my blood suddenly start to pump rapidly and my heart was beating on overdrive. I gulped down a huge feeling of fear.

_What exactly had he seen?_

I looked away nervously and waited for him to continue.

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly, after he didn't continue speaking.

"I saw you in the crowd doing the unthinkable." He growled angrily, sending chills up my spine.

I looked down and tried to make sense of everything.

_Who was this man? What had happened to me tonight?_

It was then that I suddenly felt a hand up near my left eye and the mask that I had been wearing was ripped off violently. My head started to spin rapidly once more, causing me to howl in pain. Everything was blurry; I felt my feet losing their balance and the next I knew, I had fallen backwards onto the hard asphalt road below.

"Arrgghh!" I cried as my spine hit the road. "Dammit…that caned."

I lay there for a moment with my eyes closed, until finally I felt the pain slowly seep away. I opened my left eye first and then my right and raised my hand to my head.

It had stopped throbbing and I watched as my blitzball attire transformed into my black pants, black shirt and black, gold-trimmed coat. Amazing glowing balls of light hovered around me for a moment and then slowly faded away.

I lifted my head up and for a just moment I felt that something had happened to me tonight…something that was just so right. But as my mind began to see what was real to me once more, I realised that I had absolutely no idea on what had occurred in the short amount of time at The Mask.

"Auron…" I trailed off, hoping that he could give me an explanation.

He stared back at me with eyes of pure anger. I felt myself scramble back a bit on the ground below…somewhat afraid of what his next action would be. I just got this bad feeling…and somehow, I knew that my feelings always came true.

I lifted my body up off the road and stared into his eyes.

As it turned out I was right, because a few seconds later I felt a hard fist smash into my left cheek so powerfully, that it sent me collapsing towards the road below.

I lay there for a few short seconds, trying to take in everything that had just happened. _Auron…my mentor had just punched the crap out of me._

I felt my hand wander up towards my cheek and rub it, as I tried to rid myself of the pain the blow had given me.

I then looked up at Auron, and saw that the look of anger that had been in his eyes before, had now been replaced by a look of worry.

I forced myself to get up from the ground without looking like a child, the way he had just treated me.

_I was the leader of Zanarkand. Who did he think he was dealing with here? _

"Auron…what do you think you're playing at here?" I growled furiously.

"I'm sorry master…I thought that I should snap you out of whatever you were in." He explained as he began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going…what do you mean you tried to snap me out of…" I began, only to be cut off by him.

"Master if you will just follow me, I promise you…you will see all there is to know." He said calmly and walked off ahead again.

"What…Auron what's going on…why did you punch me for?" I yelled in confusion, not moving from where I stood.

He suddenly came to a halt and spun around to face me, inching his way closer to me slowly.

"Very well then, I will just have to show you here. I did want to make sure that no one would be around to maybe get a look at it. But seeing as you are the master…we shall do as you wish." He said sarcastically, as he thrust out his left hand and presented me with what looked like some sort of sphere.

I snatched it out of his hand and glared at him before looking down at it.

I inspected it for a minute and found that I didn't have the slightest idea of what it was.

"Um…Auron…what is it exactly?" I asked, as I turned it over in my hands to look at the entire surface of the object.

"It's called a movie sphere." He replied quietly.

"Huh?" I said looking up with a screwed up expression upon my face.

"It's what you record things with. Here let me show you." He said walking over to me and fiddling with the sphere.

Then all of a sudden the sphere fogged up and began to play a recording of something. As it zoomed in on different people and started to shoot out loud music, I realised that this had been recorded tonight…at The Mask.

It zoomed in around the partying people and everything seemed quite normal for a while…until I saw…

My eyes widened and I didn't want to believe it. There in the sphere, was an exact replica of me…or should I say…it was me. I was lying on the floor with a woman and it showed us…

I looked away and covered the sphere with my hand, not knowing how to turn it off. I didn't want Auron to see any more…although he most likely had already seen it…seeing as he was the one who recorded it.

There was an awkward silence that followed and Auron swiftly grabbed the sphere back out of my hand.

"Hey!" I yelled, as I struggled to get it back off him.

He however just slipped it back in his pocket and pushed me away forcefully.

"Hey give it back…what are you gonna do with it?" I said annoyed that he was defying my wishes.

I crossed my arms and waited for an answer.

"Young master…I don't think you realise just how serious this situation is." He began, as he walked over to lean against a wall.

_Apparently we were going to be here for a while._

"Yes I do…that's me in that sphere and I don't exactly want you to have a clip of me and some girl…doing what we were doing…in your possession." I protested, as I felt my cheeks flush bright red.

I hung my head low and scratched the back of it, hoping that he didn't see my embarrassment.

"Hmph!" he replied.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked getting annoyed with his arrogance.

"You are so naïve." He mumbled, as he looked away, putting his shades on over his eyes.

"Huh?" I said, as I screwed my face up in confusion.

_What was he trying to get at?_

"Do you have any idea who that girl was?" he asked, as he turned to face me once more.

I looked away and folded my arms and whispered, "No…I don't even remember doing…well what we did in the sphere."

"Aha." he said under his breath.

"Auron are you going to explain to me what exactly happened to me tonight, or are we going to have to put you on death row along with that girl as well?" I yelled, infuriated by his futile games.

I had now walked over to him, standing before him, until I was just inches away from his face, feeling my hands curl up into fists, ready to punch him out right then.

His eyes widened in what appeared to be shock, but relaxed again as he said, "Master…master you wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't I?" I yelled, as I brought my fist up, getting ready to smack him right between the eyes.

"You can't…what would you do without me? This Moonshine Mission wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for me." He said calmly, as he moved away from the wall, brushing past me.

_The Moonshine Mission…The Moonshine Mission was not something I greatly valued, but Auron seemed to think it was the most important thing in Zanarkand. I was sick of hearing about it._

I stood there staring at the wall and finally let my anger loose.

"Arghh!" I screamed, as I slammed my right fist into the hard wall.

I stood there for a few seconds and then realised what I had done. I felt the pain shoot through my wrist and run up my arm.

"Oh dammit!" I cursed, as I held my hand in agony.

_Dammit, why thein the name of Zenitdid I do that?_

Laughing from behind suddenly broke me from my thoughts. I spun around still holding onto my hand, only to see Auron laughing at my stupidity.

"What are you laughing at?" I cried, as I began to run off.

"Young master wait…I haven't yet told you…"

I didn't hear the rest of his words because they had faded as I ran out of the entrance to the city. I didn't know where I was going; I just knew that nothing seemed right at the moment. Auron was supposed to help me in times of confusion, not laugh at me. I didn't have a clue about what happened to me tonight, I just knew that something wonderful had happened. That girl in the sphere had given me something I had remembered feeling once before.

_What was it? What was happening to me? The dreams…the visions of people I felt connected to somehow. I wanted to find out what was going on now._

"Arghh! What the…" I exclaimed, as ran into something in front of me and fell backwards onto the grass below.

I shook my head, letting blonde hair fall over my eyes. I squinted through my hair and looked upwards to see a girl. She seemed shocked, as she was covering her mouth… and her eyes…

My eyes widened…_those eyes…_

I felt myself begin to leave the ground below and stand to my full height. She was directly in front of me, wearing what seemed to be some sort of gunner outfit or something.

She looked away and began to leave, only to be stopped by my hand grabbing onto her arm. It was then that I felt the pain shoot through my arm once more and I released my hold on her.

I held onto my wrist and looked down at it, closing my eyes as I felt them begin to water.

It was then that I felt the most soothing touch find it's way onto my wrist.

"Huh?" I whispered, as I opened my eyes.

Suddenly a glowing white light illuminated around my arm. I stood there just staring at the light and the place it was coming from.

Two beautiful hands were resting gently upon my arm, and releasing the energy it held from within.

I looked up at the face in front of me and saw that the girl's eyes were closed. She seemed to be concentrating, so I didn't say anything. However I didn't stop myself from watching her. She was truly beautiful. Never in my life had I seen anything like her.

_Or had 1…_

Suddenly my head began to spin and I could do nothing but wait for it to stop.

_I knew that I was going to enter another dream of some sort. So if I let it come…then maybe it would be easier on my mind. If I didn't fight it…

* * *

_

**_Flash Back_**

_"Hey have you thought of anything yet?"_

_"Huh?" I asked turning around to see a blonde girl talking to me._

_Hey, she was the one I saw at The Mask…the one in my visions._

_"Hey…you're um…uh…who are you again?" I asked scratching the back of my head, hoping that she wouldn't laugh at me like Auron did._

_"Gee…Sin's toxin musta really got to you huh?" she said, as she rested her hands on her hips, giving me a worried kind of look._

_'Hey my clothes…they look like the clothes I had on at The Mask,' I thought to myself as I looked down._

_"Are you listening to me…hello…it's me Rikku…over here!" she shouted, as she jumped up and down energetically, waving her arms around._

_"Huh?" I said once again, as I looked up from the ground to stare at her._

_"Oh boy…it seems like we're gonna get no where with you day-dreaming all the time." She sighed, as she began to walk off ahead._

_"Hey wait…where are we?" I called out after her._

_She stopped and faced me with a look of confusion, "We're almost there. We're at Mt Gagazet. That's why I was asking if you had thought of anything yet. We haven't got much time left before…" she trailed off, with a sad look in her eyes._

_"Before what?" I asked._

_"Look I'm not saying it again…I explained it to you once already…" she trailed off._

_"Hey come on…I'm so confused…tell me." I pleaded, as I walked closer._

_"We don't have much time before she…before she dies…" she whispered, as she wiped away tears from her swirly green eyes._

_"Before who dies?" I asked, becoming a little freaked out._

_"Yunie who else?" she shouted, as she ran off after a bunch of people up ahead._

_"Huh?" I said to myself._

_'Yunie…that was pretty close to…Yuna. Hey wait a minute…'_

**_End Flash Back

* * *

_**

I opened my eyes and found that I was lying on the grass once more, except this time I had something on top of me.

"Mmm." I mumbled, as I rubbed my eyes to get a closer look at what was on top of me.

_Hey…it's that girl. She looks like…she looks like._

Small visions of her face flashed before my eyes, smiling faces, sad faces, and scared faces. But they were all of her.

_Where had I seen her before?_

Suddenly I felt something enter my body…it was like a sudden rush of feelings. It began to feel warmer as it adjusted to my body and then…

* * *

_**Yuna's POV:**_

_No…that wasn't the way it was supposed to go. That wasn't what was supposed to happen. I was supposed to tell him what I feel. Not to express it the way I did. But I suppose he did start it. But I should have stopped it sooner. Now it's going to be so much harder to leave. What we just did, proved that he still knew me._

_But I thought that Seraph said that The Mask was a time to forget who you were and be unknown to one another. It was quite the opposite actually. When we put on those masks, we turned back into our old selves from two years ago. Although I don't think that he was fully aware of what he was doing. It was more like…he was still the man that didn't know me, but his old self was desperately trying to break through. He was probably really confused. He most likely thought that what we were doing was right, but then…he didn't know why it was right._

_I'm confused myself. It was like we just let go for a while and revealed our true selves to each other through actions._

_But I still wanted to tell him the words that are still buried deep down in my heart. The words that never seemed to reach his ears whenever we are near. Maybe just simply saying them wouldn't be enough. Maybe if I expressed my words in a way that could make the world know of my true feelings, then maybe he would understand._

"I could help you with that." Came a calm voice from out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" I gasped, as I stopped running towards the forest and stood my ground.

"I'm here." Came the voice again.

I spun around and removed my mask, revealing my gunner's attire, as Seraph had put it. I wanted to get a clearer view of what was around me.

Suddenly my hand flew towards my chest where my heart beat rapidly.

"Silly. I can't be seen. I'm within you." The voice came again.

I became scared and I figured that the voice knew it.

"Who are you?" I whispered frightfully.

"That's not what we're here for. We're here to find out who you are." The voice replied.

"But…I know who I am." I said, sounding rather unsure of myself.

The voice laughed and said, "No you don't. If you know who you are, then you wouldn't be sounding so unsure of yourself right now."

The voice, which I was assuming, was a _'she'_, practically read my thoughts. I actually found this voice familiar. I had heard it before. If I was correct, I had spoken with this voice in my mind before going tonight. It was the voice that had persuaded me to go to The Mask tonight. However, now it was speaking out aloud.

"Yes I was the one who spoke to you tonight. I told you to go." She said once again reading my mind.

"What do you want with me?" I said feeling quite panicky.

_This voice was coming from inside me. There was no escaping it._

"I only want to help. I want you to do what you must. I know how much you want to tell him you love him. I can feel your love and your pain. I have felt the same. You are much like me." The voice whispered.

"How long have you been with me?" I asked, as I felt her tears coming from within, causing me to cry as well.

"I have been with you since you came here." She said, as she stopped crying.

"Then you were with me in the cell?" I questioned.

"Yes." She replied.

"So you helped me escape from the guards that night? That's how they didn't see me?"

"Yes." She replied once again.

There was a long moment of silence.

"So it was you who told me to die for Tidus?" I asked, with sadness in my voice.

"No I didn't. That was something I cannot explain right now. It is too complicated and I don't want you to worry." She explained, clearly stating that the conversation on the subject was over.

"Well how can you help me?" I asked, remembering her first words to me.

Suddenly I heard a noise from behind. I spun around and noticed that it was…'him'.

He kept walking towards me, apparently deep in thought. I thought that he would see me, but he just kept walking until it was too late. He crashed into me and fell backwards onto the grass below. I just stood there, trying to keep my balance and raised my hand towards my mouth in shock, feeling my eyes widen, as I stared at him.

He lay there and shook his head, letting blonde locks fall over his eyes. I then saw him squinting through his hair, gazing up at me with those amazing ocean deep eyes that I was so in love with.

His eyes widened too and I watched as he began to stand up from the ground below.

He was now directly in front of me, and I noticed that he was now wearing his black gold-trimmed cloak once more.

I looked away and began to leave, only to be stopped by his hand grabbing onto my arm. It was then that he let go, flinching from what seemed like pain in his arm.

I watched, as he tried to keep the tears of pain from leaving his eyes.

I felt myself reaching out to him, knowing that I could help him.

"Huh?" he whispered, as he opened his eyes.

I then began to release the energy from inside, forcing it to heal him from the pain.

_I was concentrating so hard, because I hadn't done anything like this in a very long time…

* * *

_

"Oh…" I moaned as I rubbed my forehead.

_I was so tired._

_Well at least when I fainted I had fallen on…_

Suddenly I felt my eyes flutter open abruptly. I was lying on top of someone. I was lying on top of _'him'. I could feel his chest breathing in and out slowly and serenely and it made me feel like I was home._

I suddenly came back to reality.

_Trust me to pass out after performing a simple spell like that._

I was about to get up, but was stopped by a feeling of emotions engulfing me; forcing me to stay where I was until my body was completely overridden by something completely out of the ordinary. I didn't feel in control anymore. I was still partly conscious of what was happening around me, but it felt like…like someone else was with me.

Finally I found my feet and removed myself from his body and saw that he too was awake. I waited for him to rise, holding out my hand for him to take.

He accepted and rose to his full height and stood just centimetres away from my body.

Suddenly I felt the most wonderful feeling wash over me and as I closed my eyes I felt myself feeling somewhat different.

I opened my eyes…I looked down and noticed that my attire had transformed into the outfit I had on in my dream.

"What's happening to me?" I breathed, as I trailed my fingers over the white ruffles on my top.

Slowly he reached up and delicately glided his fingers across my cheeks, causing me to flutter my eyes shut peacefully. I felt him move down a little lower, trailing along my neck and before I knew what was happening, a pair of warm lips met mine and his arms wrapped around my waist gently. I slid my hands up his upper arms; slowly making my way up to his neck and then falling down over his chest, where I let them rest for the longest time. This was the most beautiful moment right now. It didn't feel like it was just him and me. It felt like there was someone else. Like we had twice the love running throughout our bodies.

Suddenly he pulled away gently and as I opened my eyes, I saw that his outfit had changed into a different style of blitzball outfit.

We both stood there for a moment and he seemed rather confused. I waited for him to say something like, _"I have come to tell you that you're to be taken away."_

But all he could do was stare at me in amazement.

"Lenne you're back." He exclaimed.

I gave him a look of confusion and hurt, "I'm not Lenne."

He frowned and walked towards me and said, "But you must be. You look like her and you are wearing the same clothes. You have the same spirit."

It was then that I realised that he thought I was Lenne because, the voice within was Lenne.

I closed my eyes sadly and repeated, "I'm not Lenne."

"Why do you say such things?" he asked confused.

"Because they are true." I whispered.

"It's okay…now we can be together." He soothed.

"But I'm not Lenne…I'm…" I trailed off, as he kissed me again.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well I'm back again. Okay you have my permission to flame me for not updating in ages. I am not abandoning this story. No way. Too much work has gone into this to give up now. It just might take a while to update…now that I am back at school. But I hope I made up for it by making this chapter extra long. Enjoy._

_**P.S. **Hay Rikku (Kitty2211). Thanks for the great review. So you're my cousin now hey? Sure I'll read and review your story. Just tell me when you post it.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	22. Chapter 22: What to Think and What to Sa...

**Chapter 22: What to Think and What to Say**

"_I understand what you are saying…but I need more time." _

"_We are tired. We long to rest."_

"_I know…I know…but it is only two years…do this for me and I will set you free."_

_A sigh from the child eerily swept through the atmosphere._

"_All right…two years…when the full moon sets on this very night. That is all I give you."_

"_I will not let you down."_

These memories swirled through the mind of a _'certain'_ man who had just left a _'certain'_ celebration in the city.

"I will not fail." He whispered, as if he was saying it to some invisible person by his side.

He had by now walked away from the celebration and onto the grassy plane, which led into the forest up ahead. He knew that everything was going according to plan. He knew that he would not fail. But he was still slightly concerned with the fact that the master was slowly beginning to see things from his past. Things that could ruin everything. And as much as this girl was helping him complete his evil masquerade, she was also a threat.

He had brought her here a few nights ago. He had known since leaving Spira two years ago that she would come of some use to him. Her part in this whole situation was the most important part by far, so that was why he had Seraph plant the device on her body. This would enable sir Auron to keep a track of her every move…to make sure that if she ever dared do something foolish, then he would be able to control her. It would also keep her body working on overdrive every second of every day, enabling her to run forever without having to catch her breath…being able to see anything she wished through the darkest night…her strength had increased to a new level of ability…anything that was out of the ordinary, she had it.

Seraph had been the first person to be subjected to this experiment and it proved to work very well indeed.

Auron had come a very long way in the last two years. He had had his fair share of threats and fears. One of those threats being a man named Docile. He was a very close friend of Tidus's when he had come to Zanarkand. However things that the rest of Zanarkand didn't see, started to unveil themselves right in front of his eyes. Things that scared him.

After talking to Tidus about these strange occurrences, Tidus had told him to speak with his mentor Auron. Thinking that this was a good idea since Auron was a professional in this area, he decided to go see him. However when Auron was nowhere to be found, he thought of the one place that had been the main topic of conversation for a few months.

He had approached Mt. Demise a short while later…only to find the most bizarre sight that he had ever landed his eyes upon. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He watched on for a while, not being able to believe what he was both seeing and hearing.

However after hearing the most crucial part of the whole conversation, he let out a shriek of shock, which had been loud enough for Auron to hear and that was what had initiated Docile to run like hell.

He had run all the way back to Tidus at the temple, spluttering out half sentences and shaking all over. He tried to explain what he had seen and tried to make as much sense of it all as possible.

However not to long after Docile had arrived at the temple, Auron had appeared behind him cool and calm.

After that everything just got chaotic and Auron suggested that they sentence Docile to Mt. Demise. Tidus however could not go through with this and suggested that they give him a chance at a new life…so Auron suggested a memory wipe…afraid that his dark secret would slip out through Docile's lips.

Soon after that Auron had gotten Seraph into this mess as well. Subjecting him to do his dirty work for him.

That was almost a year and a half ago…and everything had gone smoothly…until now.

Auron glanced up at the sight in front of him and stopped in his tracks. He could not believe what he was seeing…_it couldn't be…could it?_

The girl who was facing his way suddenly opened her eyes as if expecting Auron's sudden arrival. She pulled away from the man she was kissing and grabbed onto his hand and began to run towards the forest.

Auron however was in total shock. Was this really happening? Did he just see the master with that girl? No it couldn't be the master…he didn't remember her…and he wouldn't willingly go against everything that Auron had taught him in the last two years.

He was watching them run off into the forest and thought to himself after a time…_maybe this could work.

* * *

_

_**Yuna's POV:**_

I had pulled away and seen him standing there a few metres away. I had grabbed the love of my life's hand and without thinking began to run in the opposite direction, not knowing if he was following us or not.

I could hear Tidus breathing heavily behind me as we ran as fast as I had ever run in my life. However strangely enough I did not feel the exhaustion whatsoever.

I guess I didn't realise just how fast I had been running…because the next I knew I was standing in a part of the forest that I don't remember ever seeing before. I looked around and saw a spring only a few feet away.

I turned around slowly to face him and saw that he was leaning up against a tree gasping for air, causing me to feel like I had inflicted this on him.

_Which I had._

I walked over to him and raised my right hand to lift up his chin…just so I could gaze into those eyes. Slowly he left the tree he held onto for support. His breathing seemed to return to normal, as he moved in closer and sent welcome shivers up my spine. For a moment we just stared into each other's eyes, seeing feelings that had been hidden away for so long.

_Right then I seemed to forget the situation we were in…and I think he did to. Even if it was only for a moment._

He began to lean in and just as his lips were millimetres away from my own, the feelings that had occupied our bodies for only a short amount of time disappeared and left us both standing there, as our minds and attire returned to their normal status.

I was so confused…I felt like someone else's thoughts had been thinking for me…and yet I still knew what was happening.

Something inside told me that somehow…everything was going to be okay. It was then that I stared over at him and wondered what he was feeling…and thinking.

* * *

_**Tidus's POV:**_

_Everything started to come back to me. I had no idea what had occurred since…since leaving the city. I couldn't remember anything. Hang on…I think I remember seeing…no it's gone…I can't remember anything…I don't know what's going on. What's happening to me?_

Then I saw the girl in front of me. She gave me a questioning look, crossed with what looked like a mixture of fear and worry.

I frowned…_was it she who had done this to me?_

"What's going on?" I whispered, as I watched her shuffle in her position uncomfortably.

She glanced at me with innocent eyes and whispered back, "I don't know…I really don't know."

The purity of her voice seemed to calm me down a bit and I came to the realisation that she wasn't a threat…_or at least I didn't think she was._

"Do you remember?" was her next question.

I furrowed my eyebrows and folded my arms.

"Remember what?" I asked, as I watched her look away sadly.

"Oh it's just that…" she began and then suddenly her whole attitude changed, as she turned to face me angrily and arms resting at her sides…her hands curled up into tight fists. "Who is Lenne?" she yelled, causing me to drop my arms at my sides and step back a bit.

"Huh? Lenne…who's Lenne?" I asked completely confused.

Suddenly she turned away to face the other end of the forest, "Was she someone you loved?"

_Damn this was confusing…what was she on about?_

I raised my left hand and scratched the back of my head in frustration and began to make my way towards her, stopping just inches away from her back.

"I don't know who you are talking about…I don't know anyone called Lenne…let alone love them." I explained, as I impulsively rested my hands upon her bare shoulders, causing her to move slightly, as if my touch was something she longed for.

"Do you want to take me back now?" she asked, sounding like she was choking on tears.

I stared at her back and said quietly, "Take you where?"

It was then that she spun around to face me and whispered, "It's me…the girl you're searching for…it's me."

She bowed her head as if she had somehow given up…as if she had been defeated.

_Hang on…it was her…it was the girl from the Zanatorium…_

I then glanced down at her hip, seeing something glimmer in the moonlight.

_That mask…it was the girl in the sphere's mask…she was the girl…she was Yuna. What no…the blonde girl called her Yunie…was it a pet name for Yuna? Oh man…my head is spinning…none of it makes any sense._

I felt myself move away from her.

"Who are you?" I screamed, as I scrunched my eyes shut and held my head in my hands intensely.

When no reply came for her I opened my eyes and saw that she was fiddling with the guns in her holsters shakily.

"What are you doing?" I asked becoming concerned.

"I can't bare the pain any longer." She said sounding like a nervous wreck, as she threw me one of the guns that she had managed to pull free from her hip holster.

I caught it expertly and stared down at it, then back up at her with shock. _Did she want me to…_

She stared back at me with sorrowful eyes and stated loudly, "Try to make it quick."

She then stood in a tall stance and waited for me to pull the trigger on her.

_She couldn't be serious…well I guess we'll have to find out…I mean if she was who she said she was…then she had to die anyway…right?  
_I was quiet for a moment and then said casually, "Well if you insist."

_I bet that was the last thing she expected me to say.

* * *

_

_**Yuna's POV:**_

_That was the last thing that I had expected him to say. But hey…he was no longer the Tidus I knew…so what else should I have expected?_

I shut my eyes and said confidently, 'Well get on with it."

There was pure silence apart from the wind flowing through the trees and the faint sound of music from the city. Then I heard a few noises from him fiddling with the gun and then I heard a shot fired.

I kept my eyes shut and then decided to see why I wasn't feeling any pain. So once I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was him standing there with the gun pointing towards the night sky above.

I felt my chest rise and fall quickly, with each panicky breath and then finally I blurted out shakily, "What, can't you aim now?"

"I thought you would have been happy…now everyone thinks you're dead." He replied arrogantly.

"What good will that do? They'll still come here anyway just in case I shot you." I said beginning to feel dizzy.

He seemed to think over my words and then laughed, "You're right. Stupid me. I better fire at you this time then." He said seriously, as he aimed the gun at me.

Suddenly I blacked out before he could do a thing.

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open and found that I was staring into the night sky above. I was peaceful for a while but then I was disturbed by water pouring down the sides of my face and through my hair._Where am I? What happened?_

I then looked over to the source of the running water. It was…

"You!" I screamed, as I tried to sit up unsuccessfully.

"Hey calm down." He hushed.

I sat up finally to meet eye level with him.

"Calm down? You tried to kill me." I screamed.

I stood up unsteadily and backed away.

He too stood up and yelled, "Well you insisted." raising his arms up in the air.

I could see his face much easier now. The moon was shining brightly above us and I was sure he could see me too.

"That doesn't mean anything." I argued back lamely, not being able to come up with anything better.

I turned around and folded my arms fuming.

A rather awkward silence followed.

"I wasn't really going to shoot at you." He said reassuringly.

"Uh hah." I sarcastically agreed, as if to say _'as if I believe you.'_

"Well if I wanted you dead now, would I have brought you here to get you hydrated again after you fainted?" he questioned smartly.

I could just picture him folding his arms with a raised eyebrow.

I was about to make a rude remark but paused when I realised that he had a point.

"Well…I guess not." I sighed, as I kicked a few pebbles into the spring's edge, pretending that the conversation was over.

_Weird…one minute we're kissing, the next he's about to kill me, then we're fighting. Why didn't he kill me anyway? He didn't remember me…I was supposed to die. Now we were standing here like none of the feelings we had shared a while ago in the grassy plain and for a moment in the forest had ever happened._

I then began to slip into the cool spring and wade out into the centre of it.

"What are you doing now?" he asked, as the water swirled around my waist.

I spun around slowly and smiled playfully, "I'm just cooling off. You can watch if you like. But I'm going to be in here for quite a while."

"Now why would I watch?" he asked, as he folded his arms, trying to hide the smile that I knew he was desperate to show.

"Because…I doubt a man of your stature would ever be able to have any fun. So you obviously won't be coming in here." I replied cheekily.

"How do you know what I will and will not do?" he questioned in an annoyed tone.

"I don't…but why don't you prove me wrong?" I dared silently, hoping that he would accept.

_I don't know what came over me. One minute we're enemies…the next we're almost playing._

"I might just take you up on that." He said removing his cloak and dumping it on the bank with his blade next to my boots and guns that he had obviously removed while I was unconscious.

He then pulled off his tall black boots and plonked them next to everything else.

He then did something quite unexpected…he lifted his shirt up over his head and shook his hair to its usual windswept look and threw the shirt to one side.

Then stepping into the waters edge, he began to wade towards me and as he got closer I asked, "May I ask why it was necessary for you to remove your shirt?"

He smiled with a hint of embarrassment.

"Well I figured it would be smart to wet as little as possible," he answered; sinking lower into the water, so that he was eye level with me.

I smiled and looked away.

He then proceeded to swim closer to me and I for some reason dived and swam away to the centre of the lake.

_Oh why did you do that Yuna? He was coming for you._

I suddenly broke the water's surface and my hair dripped with the refreshing water.

I glanced around and noticed that Tidus was absolutely nowhere to be seen.

_Oh great…now he's pretending to drown on me._

However after several minutes of waiting, I became anxious and dived back under the water. I was so scared for him, and I kept swimming and searching the water with my hands.

Suddenly I felt something grab onto my waist. I was being pulled up towards the surface.

When I rose up I spluttered, "Back off you…" but then I realised that it was him and he started to finish my sentence off for me with words such as, "Gorgeous beast, you irresistible being, you positively adorable…" but I cut him off, annoyed that he had fooled me into believing that he was in trouble and spat back at him, "How about you bigheaded jerk?"

It brought back painful memories.

I turned away and closed my eyes deep in thought.

It was then that I felt the water hit up against my body as he swam out in front of me, just as I let the tears escape my eyes.

* * *

**_Tidus's POV:_**

My emotions for the second time that night reacted somewhat naturally and I instinctively let my hands rest upon her trembling shoulders. I gazed down at her as I listened to her soft sobs and then out of the blue I whispered comfortingly, "Yuna."

Her bowed head lifted up slowly to stare at me with an expression of _want_ through the tears of sadness.

She kept crying and every time she shook, trying to hold back the tears, it made me feel even worse. But as I gazed into her eyes I knew that there was some connection…even though I didn't know exactly where it came from. So without a second thought I leaned in and pressed my lips up against hers. Almost immediately her shoulders stopped shaking and she let herself indulge in the moment. I held onto her arms protectively, as I felt her hands rest on my chest. I felt myself not wanting to ever leave this place with this girl in my arms.

_It was just so right._

There we stayed for a few moments of serene silence and as the kiss got more intense, I wrapped my arms around her neck and began to fumble my way under her hair, when suddenly…

"Don't you ever touch me there again." she screamed, as she pulled away and picked me up by the neck with one hand, throwing me backwards into the water.

I sunk below the surface and rose again spluttering, "Wha-What did I do?"

"If you ever touch me there again…" she trailed off threateningly, glaring at me severely.

"You'll what?" I dared, with a look of questioning on my face.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret." She hissed under her breath.

"You are forgetting who I am." I stated wading closer, suddenly coming back to the reality of the situation.

She shook her head as if what I had just said was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"Don't think I won't have you dealt with because you're a young woman." I threatened.

"Well aren't you a gentleman?" she stated questioningly.

"You know, you are really getting on my nerves." I said getting closer.

"If you take one step closer you'll be sorry." She assured me.

I stopped where I was and folded my arms and stated, "Oh really?"

"Please just go now." She said turning around and it was then that I noticed something glimmer underneath her hair.

I frowned and quietly waded closer so that I was right behind her.

"You're too close." She whispered.

"I won't hurt you…I just want to check something…trust me." I reassured, hoping that I sounded convincing enough.

A slight nod from her head signalled that I was given permission to go ahead.

So ever so carefully I parted her honey-brown hair at her neck and after a few seconds I saw something that I knew shouldn't be there.

The question of, _Was she using this device for whatever she was planning? Was she in fact a threat? _Swam through my mind…but somehow I didn't think that was it.

I was about to say something when I heard a voice from the left of me up near the bank.

"Master…get away from her…it's too dangerous."

* * *

_**A/N: **Sorry, sorry, sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I have been so busy and tired lately. But I promise you that I will update as soon as I can…as always. Damn I hope this chapter is good enough. I don't want to disappoint any of you._

_I love you all for reviewing me and supporting my story. This story has a little more to go yet. So hang in there.

* * *

_

_**P.S. **For those of you who are more then slightly confused, well I will try to briefly fill you in on what's happening so far._

_Basically Tidus and Yuna are being possessed by Shuyin and Lenne and their feelings for each other are flowing through Tidus and Yuna. This makes things confusing because Tidus is having multiple personalities taking over his mind. The man that he has been for the past two years is slowly coming to an end as his old self struggles to break through, after coming into contact with Yuna once again. Then we have Shuyin not really making the process any easier. _

_Then we have Yuna. She is having the same problem. Her mind and body is being controlled by the evil Auron, while she struggles to come to terms with this girl by the name of Lenne, whom Yuna thinks Tidus was once in love with. But Yuna is stronger and is able to see what is going on around her through all of this and therefore seeing Tidus being possessed by Shuyin…however she doesn't know that it is Shuyin, but instead thinks that Tidus is just being the person he was before coming to Spira. Hopefully I cleared a few things up. But don't worry it will make much more sense in the end.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	23. Chapter 23: One Blue Eye

**Chapter 23: One Blue Eye**

_**Tidus's POV:**_

"Huh?" I exclaimed in shock, as I spun around in confusion to face the familiar voice from behind.

Just as I was about to state his name in puzzlement, another voice spoke it for me.

"Seraph?" came a soft voice, which still had the slight hint of sorrow still lingering within her tone.

However as soon as I heard her say this, yet another look of bewilderment appeared upon my face…this time however it was directed at her.

As I faced her, I noticed her raise her right hand to her lips quickly, as if she had just spoken something dangerous and was trying to force the hazard back into her mouth.

My head quickly turned back and forth from both Seraph and her, until finally I rested my gaze upon her again and asked, "What…how do you know him?"

She simply looked away and seemed as if she was too afraid to tell me anything.

So with one last look at her quivering shoulders I focused my attention back on Seraph. This time I had a gaze of anger as I stared into his uncertain eyes, knowing that somehow, he had something very important to explain.

"Seraph…do you have something to share with me?" I asked calmly, as I totally forgot about his previous statement, about the girl being dangerous.

I began to make my way a little closer and waited for him to reply. He looked around nervously as if he was hiding something serious.

"Seraph…how does this girl know you?" I asked, noticing that my tone was becoming irate.

He parted his lips nervously and was about to speak when…

"He was the sentinel who kept watch over me in the Zanatorium." Whispered the girl from behind.

I turned around slowly in the water to face her as I heard these words.

She was now facing me with crystal clear eyes, shining from the remainder of her tears.

"So…why do you seem as if you know him…apart from the fact that he may have guarded you?" I questioned as I folded my arms, waiting for someone to just give me all the answers so that I could put my mind to rest.

"Um…well…" she began, but was cut off by Seraph.

"Master…there really is no time for this…the girl is dangerous…we must get you away from here." He rushed out, as he began to reach for his weapon.

"What are you talking about?" I practically yelled, as I threw my hands up over my head, slamming them back down into the spring and sending splashes of water in every direction.

He seemed startled slightly but continued to try and persuade me to follow his orders.

"Master, if I have to force you out of here then I will…but just keep in mind that it is for your own good." He growled, letting his eyes darken, as he finally drew his sword from his sheath and pointed it towards me. A long sharp sword, causing the moonlight to hit off it and shine for no more then a millisecond.

I was of course shocked by his words and actions.

_Was he threatening me?_

He quickly tried to make his tone more respectful towards me as he said, "She may not have hurt you yet, but she will soon enough."

My mind suddenly flashed back to just a few moments ago when I had been hurled backwards by the neck into the spring.

_Maybe he was right. Maybe this girl really was dangerous. She should be in the Zanatorium. So why am I here with her now? What am I thinking?_

I decided then that I couldn't let her get away and that I had to make sure she was taken back to the Zanatorium, until her time came to face Mt. Demise.

I turned to face her and saw that she was still standing there in the spring, looking at me with hopeful eyes, as if silently asking me to help her.

I shook my head, forcing myself to be strong and to do the right thing. She was an enemy, she had practically attacked me and the device attached to her neck didn't make things any easier for her.

I frowned at her and shouted back to Seraph, "Take her back to the Zanatorium. Back to where she belongs."

Her expression of hope, suddenly transformed into a fearful one as she gazed at me with hurt.

"Yes master, as you wish." He obeyed, as he began to walk into the spring to recapture her.

She then did something completely bizarre. She began to wade through the water towards me as fast as she could, breathing heavily in fear. I became worried by her strange behaviour and shouted back to Seraph, "Hey come on man, she's coming for me and I don't have a weapon."

I could hear her fearful sobs floating towards my ears and her face screamed with fright.

"Please…don't…" she trailed off, as she began to cry once more.

I began to back away, hoping that Seraph would be here soon to take care of her.

However it was too late. She suddenly lunged at me and clung onto me with her soaking wet body, pressing herself up against me with all of her might. She seemed determined not to let go, and it sent a sensation of warmth throughout my body.

_Why?_

I could hear Seraph coming up from behind and for some unknown reason I held onto her just as tightly. It was as if something from within wanted to break free so desperately and just let me be…someone I once was.

My arms wrapped around her back as I pressed her against my body even closer, and as I rested my face into her neck I whispered, "It's all right…it's all right."

I wished that the moment could have ended a bit more peacefully, but it was disturbed by Seraph yanking her out of my arms so forcefully that the both of them fell backwards into the water, with her back against his chest and her arms held back tightly.

I knew then that everything that we may have shared was over. As from now, she was going to be taken back to the Zanatorium and taken to Mt. Demise the next night.

I frowned at the thought, but I knew that it must be done.

I could see her face below the waters surface, staring into my eyes, blinking so slowly that I thought that time might have been coming to a standstill. But then she rose up out of the spring, gasping for air and coughing up water from her lungs. I could see that Seraph still had a firm grasp on her and that he could have possibly drowned her if he wanted to. Her hair was stuck to her face and I could see only one blue eye through the tresses.

One blue eye that said every emotion that I have ever known. One blue eye that finally blinked, as she was shoved away from me and forced to wade towards the bank.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV:**_

The same thing was happening all over again. I was being taken back to that place and this time I would not be able to escape.

And to my surprise it was Seraph who was taking me there. After he had saved me every other time before from the other sentinels…_why was he doing this to me now?_

Then I realised.

I was wrong to trust him in the first place. I had a feeling from the beginning that he was suspicious. When he gave me those weapons and helped me get to The Mask…I had thought that something was up. Now here I was. I was probably even set up.

"Ouch." I whimpered, as I stumbled out of the spring and fell onto the bank, landing on my body face down with a thud.

"Get up." I heard Seraph growl and I half-expected to hear Tidus call out from behind, _"Don't hurt her." _and then he would come over to me and force Seraph away from me.

But I didn't hear a thing except for my own heavy breathing, and then the next I knew I was being pulled up by my arms and being shoved forward. I noticed that I was now covered in mud and would soon attract unwanted bugs to start living off my moist body.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered angrily, as I felt sharp rocks and sticks cut up my bare feet.

"Hush up and just walk." He growled.

I desperately wanted to turn around to see Tidus. I wanted to see him run after me. I wanted to run back into his arms. So I turned my face slowly to the left and almost instantly suffered a blow to my left cheek with the back of Seraph's hand. It was so forceful that it sent me falling to the ground in front of me. I had felt the strike, but I didn't feel any pain.

And then it seemed as if my prayers had been answered.

"SERAPH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? TAKE HER BACK TO THE ZANATORIUM UNHARMED OR IT WILL BE YOUR NECK AS WELL AS HERS." Tidus shouted, as I heard Tidus shove him into something solid, like a tree from behind.

I began to lift myself up from the ground slowly. I put my palms down on either side and raised my chest up from the harsh pathway, which led towards the Zanatorium.

I forced my knees to bend forwards along the rough surface. Most likely scraping them and causing each one to bleed slightly. I used them to support myself as I began to rise up from the ground, when suddenly I felt a hand grasp onto my wrist. I gasped in shock, thinking that it was Seraph ready to hurt me some more.

But as I turned my face up to the person next to me, I saw that it was Tidus and his eyes showed concern and I thought I even saw guilt.

He helped me to my feet and without another look at me, he spun me around so that my back was facing him and tied my hands up behind my back, with what I thought was a rope that he had probably gotten off Seraph.

He tightened it and although it didn't hurt, I still whimpered because I knew that this was the end.

Tomorrow night I would cease to exist. Tomorrow night my life was over for good.

"Now, when she arrives back at the Zanatorium, I want her to be intact in every way. I will be checking up on you Seraph. Got it?" came Tidus's demanding voice.

I heard Seraph grunt in agreement and start to make his way closer towards me.

"And you my lady, I expect you to cause as little trouble as possible. That means no trying to escape." Tidus said to me, sounding quite unsure of himself at the moment.

I didn't answer. I knew that if I kept quiet I wouldn't have to agree with him. Because I knew that I would most likely take the chance of escaping as soon as the opportunity arrived. And I didn't want to break my word to Tidus.

"Okay, if you're looking for me when you get back, I'm going to meet up with Sir Auron. I have a few things to talk to him about." Tidus whispered to Seraph.

I shouldn't have been able to hear it from where I was standing. But lately my senses had improved dramatically and it was actually quite useful at times.

"Yeah all right then." Mumbled Seraph.

He seemed so out of character. But maybe this was the real Seraph. Maybe the one that I had come to trust was nothing more then an act.

"All right miss we're going." Growled Seraph, as he walked up to place a hand on my back, to lead me to the Zanatorium.

I knew that if I didn't look at Tidus one more time now, the next I would probably see him was when I was at death's door tomorrow night.

So I glanced back at him and saw him staring after me with a look that seemed like he just wanted to run after me. It was as if he felt the same way as me. But he shook his head, causing his blonde hair to fly over his face.

He then headed off in the opposite direction, down the path towards the city, his black attire completely soaked and it seemed as if it was weighing him down as he ran.

_Or was something else holding him back?

* * *

_

_**A/N: **Sorry this is so short people. The next chapter is going to be longer I reckon. So until next time. Byes._

_**Yunie Tidus**_


	24. Chapter 24: Remember

**Chapter 24: Remember**

_**Yuna's POV: **_

It was just Seraph and I now. We were headed back to the Zanatorium. What had happened? He was supposed to be helping me…not doing this…

_Why couldn't Tidus remember anything? He was just with me a while ago in the spring…it was like that night in Macalania._

_He had looked at me and comforted me tonight like he had two years ago._

_It was as if he had three different people living inside of his mind. The man that had just left us was the dominant one of them all. But there was the old Tidus trying desperately to break through…but when he was like himself again he still seemed confused. Then there was the man that kept referring to me as Lenne. I knew now that this man was someone different…for some reason I just knew that it wasn't Tidus at all. He was suffering from multiple personality disorder…kind of like I was._

_I too could feel my mind reacting differently whenever Tidus would become someone else._

_Just a while ago in the field outside the forest…I had felt emotions for this man that saw me as Lenne. Perhaps this girl who had spoken to me minutes before my encounter with the possessed Tidus was in fact Lenne. _

_Then there was my old self, which was still trying to come to terms with the fact that things weren't like they used to be and never would again. _

"Oh shit…" came Seraphs voice, interrupting my thoughts.

I dared not look around as I felt him remove his hand from my back. But I didn't hesitate to say, "Are you all right?"

"Mmm…what the…argh…not again…" he trailed off.

I frowned and asked, "What do you mean…_not again_?"

"It's him again…controlling my mind." He mumbled.

"Him…" I stated questioningly.

"Yeah…that damn Auron…" he answered unintentionally, obviously speaking to himself.

My eyes widened at this and I spun around, "Auron?"

He looked up at me with confusion and said, "What happened to you? You're filthy…and your face…" he trailed off as if knowing what had happened.

"I…did I hurt you?" he asked hesitantly.

I didn't want to say yes, but I was all too aware of the fact that my expression said everything he needed to know.

"Oh my…damn him…I'm sorry." He exclaimed, as he walked closer and ran his hand over my face, trying to wipe away the mud that covered most of my face.

He seemed to want to say something but instead looked away and said, "Where was I supposed to be taking you?"

I could have very well have said that I was being let go…that I was now free…but I knew that considering everything that had happened, the likelihood of that was slim to none. He would know that I was lying.

"You were taking me back to the Zanatorium." I whispered before looking away and attempting to wipe away the remainder of mud.

It was quiet for a while until he said, "You know…I am fully against this…I would never intentionally hurt you."

I looked up and stared at him suspiciously…_what was his game?_ First he was helping me out…then he was attacking me…now he's practically asking for forgiveness.

I simply nodded.

" I guess we should get moving then…it's not too long before tomorrow night…I wouldn't want to be late." I stated unemotionally.

I wasn't afraid anymore. I had nothing to live for. I couldn't go back to Spira…I was stuck here with the man that I loved who didn't remember me at all.

Seraph stared at me with what seemed like concern and then nodded before signalling for me to follow.

* * *

**_Tidus's POV:_**_What had just happened? What is happening to me? Why can't I make sense of anything? _

_Auron would be able to help…I knew it._

_What is this girl doing to me? She's taking over me…in a way that I…that I remember someone else doing once before. _

_Damn why can't I remember anything from two years ago? I knew that this girl was from my past…but Auron had told me that she was the enemy and I had to believe that. He was my mentor…he was always right._

_But maybe he was wrong for once…maybe this girl was something good from my past._

I had by now reached the entrance of the city once again, only to be greeted by Docile.

He spotted me and jogged over to meet up with me.

"Sir…we haven't found the girl yet…but Sir Auron has asked that you meet him back at the temple as soon as possible." He rushed out.

I looked at him and said, "The girl has been found…I sent her off with Seraph a while ago to the Zanatorium…I suggest you try and catch up with him…she's a tricky one." I finished.

He gave a quick nod before staring at me strangely, "Uh…sir if you don't mind my asking…what happened to you?"

I gazed at him with confusion and looked down at myself. It was then that I realised what he was referring to. I was only wearing the bottom half of my attire and nothing more.

I looked up and scratched the back of my head and replied, "Oh…well…I kinda got into a situation with the girl."

The look I received from him was quite disturbing…he thought that I had started something with her…well I guess he was right to think that…but I wasn't thinking straight when I was with her.

"No I didn't do anything…it's complicated…hey why am I even explaining myself to you anyway? Hurry up and get to the Zanatorium." I ordered.

"Yes sir…sorry sir." came Docile's voice before he shot off towards the forest.

_What could Auron want now?_

So without a second thought I started off in the direction of the temple.

* * *

**_Auron's POV:_**

_"You do know what tomorrow is don't you?" _

_"Of course…tomorrow is the beginning of a new age…the end of the old one…"_

"_You do know that if you do not deal with the girl properly she will ruin everything?"_

"_I know this…but I will not fail."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_I just know that it will work…I have everything planned out."_

"_How do you plan to get her to do anything while she's in that place?"_

"_Oh the Zanatorium? Ah well, let's just say I have a few things planned."_

"_Well…as long as you keep in mind…tomorrow night is the night…now I suggest you get ready to speak with the 'master'…he's coming."_

With that being said, the child-like fayth boy vanished and I turned around to see that the boy was indeed coming through the study door.

"Ah master…you're here…what happened to your clothes?" I said with a low voice.

He was trying to catch his breath and just stared at me with an uncouth look upon his face.

"You…you have me running all over Zanarkand…what do you want this time?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Clearly he had had a rough night.

"Oh don't be like that master…there's no time to argue over futile things." I practically scolded.

He looked at me with eyes that clearly said, '_Don't mess with me'._

"I uh…" I began, but then noticed the look upon his face.

"Is there something that you need to share with me?" I asked, staring at him with an awaiting expression.

His breathing began to return to its usual pace and he began to walk over to the window of the study, which overlooked the city.

He stood there for a while and remained quiet until he said, "She reminds me of someone…"

I frowned at this, knowing whom he meant.

"Who does?" I queried as I began to walk closer, as I reached into my pocket.

"That girl…I think her name is Yunie…no Yuna…she did come from the world I was in two years ago…but I don't think that she's dangerous in any way." he said quietly.

It seemed like he was rather disorientated…usually he would be sitting back in his chair at his desk waiting for me to leave with anticipation…but tonight he was reciting his thoughts to me like I had never heard before.

"_You do know that if you do not deal with the girl properly she will ruin everything?"_

The words of the fayth swam through my mind.

_No…she couldn't be causing him to act like this…he didn't know her…not anymore._

All the same I had to take precautions. I edged my way closer to the boy and listened as he continued.

"She is somewhere in my mind…I just can't place her…she has to fit in somewhere." He mumbled as he tilted his head to the side and scratched it thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's best if you don't place her…it may bring back disturbing memories."

He shook his head.

"No…I don't think so…she has a certain something…like a kind of aura…she's like…" he trailed off.  
Suddenly, just as I was behind him and pulled my weapon out of my pocket, he spun around abruptly, wide-eyed and said, "The girl…she's being taken to the Zanatorium…she doesn't belong there."

I backed off a bit and placed my weapon behind my back and said, "Oh? And why is that young master?"

"Because…because…" he didn't finish…his expression suddenly turned into one of realisation, as he became somewhat scared and confused, as he slowly backed away towards the window, staring down at his clothes in fear.

"My…my clothes…what happened?" he said, as he look down at his pants.

"Well I don't know…you arrived here half naked and you wouldn't tell me why." I replied…afraid of where this was going.

He looked up at me and said, "No…no…I mean why am I wearing this? Where are my blitz clothes? Auron what's going on?"

My eyes widened at his words, and I suddenly realised that after all these years the old Tidus had broken through…and just before the mission was to take place.

_Why now? Why was he remembering now?_

"Master…" I began, stopping as he looked at me with a screwed up face and repeated in confusion, "Master?"

"Geez Auron…since when did you become so formal towards me?"

This was worse then I had imagined.

He suddenly looked around and said, "Hey we're not on the airship anymore…what happened to the others…and Yuna…is she alive?"

When I didn't answer, it must have seemed to him that the worst had happened.

He walked over towards me with fear in his blue eyes. "Please Auron…tell me she didn't…die."

He thought that it was still two years ago on the airship…just after Yu Yevon was defeated.

When I didn't answer yet again, he ran back towards the window, flung it open, letting in a huge gust of wind and screamed, "YUNA!"

It was then that I decided to do what I must. I walked up behind him, pulled my weapon out and jabbed it into his neck, causing him to cry out in agony, but not for long. His now unconscious body slowly slumped down onto the floor, leaving me with the job to carry him down to the Zanatorium…where I would hopefully be able to put my plan into action.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV:**_

I stopped in my tracks and turned my head to the right, startled by what I had heard.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Seraph quietly.

"Hear what miss?" he asked.

"I thought I heard…never mind." I replied, as I continued to walk ahead.

I swear I had just heard someone call my name…and the voice was familiar too. It sounded like Tidus.

"Come on miss…we're almost there." Came his voice, as he lightly pressed his palm against my back, trying to steer me back towards the path that we were initially following.

I quickly moved ahead…not wanting to show any sign of fear or any other emotion.

"Tomorrow night I'll be gone forever won't I? I'll never see anyone again." I said as I stared up into the night sky above.

He didn't answer and I didn't mind…I was talking to myself anyway.

"Miss." He said after a few minutes.

"Yes." I answered.

"We don't have to go back to that place…I could always let you go…" he trailed off.

I pondered over, this somewhat of an offer and then said, "No…I have no where to go…and I don't want you to get into any trouble."

More silence met my ears and I continued to travel the rest of the way towards the Zanatorium.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well I know that I've taken forever to update, but I've been really busy. I have written the next chapter and I will post that one a few days after this one. The story is almost finished…so hang in there.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	25. Chapter 25: Killing You Softly

**Chapter 25: Killing You Softly**

_**Yuna's POV:**_

It was only what seemed like an hour later and I had re-entered the same cell that I had broken out of last time…except now the glass door had been replaced with a hard steel one.

I spent an hour being examined for objects that might assist in my escape once again…and it wasn't very pleasant.

Now I was outside the cell…waiting for the door to open and when it did I was shoved in by another sentinel that had taken over from Seraph.

"Now stay in there!" the man yelled before closing the door shut forcefully behind me.

_Not that there was any way out of this place anyway._

I stared around and saw the same bed sitting against the far wall, lifelessly covered in white sheets.

_What else was there to do except lie down and wait?_

So I sauntered over to the bed, sat down apathetically and lay my body down, closing my eyes and trying to block everything out. My memories, my life and…_him._

I rolled over on my side to face the wall and remained in that position for quite some time.

* * *

"But sir…do you think this is right? He is the master after all." 

"Seraph…I don't have to explain myself to you…all that you need to know is that this will work…she is under my control…and his life will be mine."

"But what of Docile…he saw the master after he had been told that the girl was captured and that I was taking her back."

"Docile is merely a small obstacle which can be taken care of in seconds if he tries anything."

"But he knows that the girl didn't hurt him in any way…how will you explain to the rest of the men that the master was killed by her, if he was last seen alive heading back towards the temple to see you? You will be under more suspicion then the rest of us."

"Don't you think that I have thought this through? You, Docile and myself will be the only ones who will know anything…you will not say a word of this to anyone. I will take care of Docile later. But for now help me get him in here…he's not as light as he looks."

* * *

I had been listening to this whole conversation from the beginning. I knew whom they were talking about and I knew who was talking. It was Seraph and Auron and they were planning on killing Tidus. 

My heart pounded in fear…what had they meant that I was under Auron's control and that _his _life would be his? And why were they putting him in here with me?

I heard a small groan escape Tidus's lips, but I dared not look around…afraid that I would receive something physically or mentally painful from either Seraph or Auron.

* * *

"Do you want me to wake her up?" came Seraph's voice. 

"No…she's already awake." Answered Auron.

My eyes widened and I held onto my breath in fear. I didn't hear them speak or move until Tidus groaned once more and Auron said, "Quick, make a move before he wakes up."

I heard them leave and the door shut behind me and it was then that I was able to relax my lungs.

I sat there breathing heavily and waited for some kind of noise that would indicate that he was awake.

"Mmm…where are you guys?" he mumbled.

I frowned in confusion and waited to see what he would say next.

There was a long silence and then, "Did we do it…is she…alive?"

"What?" I whispered in mystification to myself.

"I said is she alive." He yelled this time.

_Had he heard me?_

It suddenly occurred to me that maybe he was sleep talking and maybe…I could get a few answers from him.

"Who?" I asked.

He shuffled on the ground for a moment before saying, "Her…the summoner…is she alive?"

"What's her name?"

This time he spoke to himself quietly as if contemplating something and then said, "Lenne…"

Anger arose in my body and I felt myself turn bright red.

It was then that I heard him gasp and sit up abruptly.

"Huh…where am I?" he said in puzzlement.

I closed my eyes once again and dared not look around, but it didn't matter because he saw me anyway.

"Hey you…where are we?"

I didn't answer. I was too upset and furious with him for speaking about Lenne every time we met.

"Hey…answer me…are we in Spira somewhere?"

I opened my eyes and felt my emotions subside for a moment when I heard him say this.

"Spira?" I repeated questioningly.

"Yeah you know…hey you kinda sound like someone I know…" he trailed off.

"Who? Lenne?" I answered feeling my anger come back once more.

Silence followed.

"Uh…who's she?" he asked.

This time without hesitation I turned to face him in a sitting position and whispered threateningly, "You know who I'm talking about…don't play mind games with me."

It was then that I saw realization sparkle in his deep blue eyes from the torch on the side of the room.

"You're alive…" he said in what seemed like both surprise and relief.

_Barely._

"Yu…na…you're alive." He said again, except this time he said my name and rushed forward to embrace me in a breathtaking enfold.

I felt everything around me disappear for a moment and all I could see was him and feel his arms around me.

_I wish it could stay this way forever._

But what was his game? He talked of this girl Lenne and then he would want to be with me…and then he locked me up again and…I'm so confused…I want everything to make sense…I'm losing my mind.

I forced him away from me and said, "I'm not Lenne."

I looked down and waited for him to speak.

He however knelt down in front of me and whispered with a confused expression, 'I know…you're Yuna."

I bowed my head down even further determined not to look at him. This time instead of speaking about the present I spoke of the past.

"Why did you come back here that day? Why did you not stay in Spira?"

I felt his hands rest on my shoulders and he said, "What day…and aren't we in Spira now?"

I shook my head and said, "Why are you doing this…"

"Doing what?"

"THIS!" I yelled.

I forced myself to breath in long deep breaths before saying more calmly, "You left Spira two years ago and came back here…now you speak of this girl Lenne and then you refer to me as Yuna…then you lock me up…and tomorrow night…" I rushed out, but was cut off by his fingers pressed up against my lips, as he tilted my chin up to face him.

I still had my eyes closed but I felt his gaze upon me.

Suddenly I felt my lips being taken over by his and although every inch of my body was telling me to stop…a part of me cancelled out everything and allowed me to risk being hurt once more.

As the kiss got more intense I felt his hands move towards the back of my neck and it was then that I felt something trigger. Something in my mind wanted me to kiss him even more but…it wasn't exactly in a loving way…more of a longing way…almost as if I wanted to suck the very life out of him.

I opened my eyes and stared at his face. He had his eyes closed and for a while I just watched him and then…something inside of me longed to breath in his life. I wanted to suck his body dry of the life that he had within him.

I was afraid and also very intoxicated from the long and sweet kisses that I had received so far. I wanted more.

As I closed my eyes once more I heard a familiar voice re-enter my mind.

"_Take it Yuna…you know you want it…take it all in."_

The voice sounded so evil but at the same time I felt I should obey it.

So slowly I began to breath in…not through my nose, but through my mouth. I was slowly taking in the air from his lungs…I could feel it entering my body and although it felt weird…it also felt so good.

I could feel him starting to squirm and decided that I needed to position myself in a way so that he could not escape. So summoning all the strength I could gather I pulled him on top of me onto the bed and then forced him to lay on his back so that I could sit on top of him.

I held his arms down on either side and continued to kiss him so dangerously. I could feel the vibrations of him trying to scream within my mouth and it only made me want to keep going.

Suddenly I heard another voice inside my head…it too was familiar…it was a girl.

_"What are you doing? Can't you see? You're killing him…"_

With these words being said I opened my eyes to see that his too were open…and had a look of sheer horror radiating within them.

My mind became somewhat clearer and I suddenly began to realise what I was doing.

_I was killing him softly._

I removed my lips from his and lifted myself up from his body…only to see him breathe in a long-awaited breath of air.

He was gasping and his face looked as if it was on the verge of turning from red to blue.

My legs were situated around his waist in an almost very sexual position.

He stared up at me as if he had just experienced the most terrifying thing ever…it was much the same look that I had upon my face the day he went away.

"Yuna…I couldn't breathe." He gasped.

_What had gotten into me?_

"I…I…I don't know what happened." I stuttered out in a whisper.

I looked towards his face once more and saw that he was gazing at me in confusion for about the thousandth time that night.

He seemed to forget everything that had just happened as he whispered, "Yuna…you seem different…you look older…your hair and your clothes."

He seemed to drift off into his own thoughts as he stared up at me thoughtfully, as if examining me.

He had absolutely no memory whatsoever of this place. Instead of completely forgetting about Spira…he had now absolutely no memory of Zanarkand.

It was one extreme to the next.

But at least now he knew who I was…but right now…I had no idea who I was.

My mind remembered only a few small details. I remembered Spira…Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Kimahri, Tidus and Auron.

_Auron…_

That thought immediately made me want to ask Tidus something.

"Tidus…do you remember anything about Auron after I sent him?"

He gazed up at me with a small smile, "Yeah…a bunch of pyreflies…that's about it."

"Pyreflies? That's it? Nothing else?" I asked trying to make him remember something that he had obviously forgotten.

He nodded and said, "I swear that's it…nothing more."

Suddenly I noticed the position we were in and gasped a little. I saw his face too slowly begin to redden.

The closest we had ever been was that night in Macalania and just a few hours ago in the spring in the forest. But on both occasions we had merely shared a kiss.

I looked away to hide my embarrassment and slowly began to remove my body off of his…but then I felt a hand take hold of my left arm. I quickly turned to face him…and saw that his face showed an expression of both passion and lust.

I loved the feeling it gave me…but I didn't want him to do anything with me. I mean I still had to find out who this Lenne was.

But even though my mind told me to leave…my heart wanted him more then anything. My emotions were suddenly not my own…they felt like someone else's. I felt love and sadness envelop my body and in the last few moments that I remembered before his lips met up with my own he whispered the name, "Yuna."

But I heard the distant echo of Lenne behind it.

* * *

_**Auron's POV:**_

"Citizens of Zanarkand…" I said as my voice boomed over the large mass of people who stood below me as I looked down upon them from the Blitzball arena.

Their attention turned towards me and I felt every set of eyes bore into me, just waiting for me to get what I had to say out so that they could go back to partying.

"I regret to inform you…that…that our masters life has been taken by the girl herself."

There was no need to explain who the girl was. By now Yuna had become known to every person in Zanarkand as _'the girl'_.

Gasps and murmurs were heard throughout the crowd, as people turned to one another and proclaimed their shock to each other.

I spoke up once again.

"However do not fret…although he has now gone from this world…we will hold a celebration tomorrow night at Mt. Demise where we shall send his soul to a place of peace. The girl's life will be taken at this event as well. Everyone must be present. If you are not, I shall find out and have the sentinels bring you there…even against your will."

This time there were small whispers of curses and annoyance directed towards me. They of course would rather be partying then have to attend such a formal occasion.

With that I stepped down and turned to face Seraph and said, "Okay…now all we need to do is check on them both. I told her what she must do…she should be fully under the influence of the device by now. Nothing should have stopped her."

"Do you really think that she would have done it?" came Seraph's voice doubtfully.

I glared at him and stated, "Seraph, do not dare question me. I have planted the same device on you. It worked perfectly."

"If you can call it that…" began Seraph, but continued on once he saw the evil glare I was shooting his way, "But don't you think that she would find that her love for him is much more stronger then your orders?"

I sighed and replied, "By now she would have forgotten most things and my orders will therefore become much more powerful then her emotions. Even if she remembers him…she will still be confused, allowing me to take advantage of that and make her do as I say."

He shrugged in what seemed like sadness and said, "You're the boss."

I sensed something wasn't right.

He went to walk down the stairs, but I grabbed him by the shoulder and said, "It was unfortunate what happened to Lenne Shuyin, but right now I suggest you leave and wait until tomorrow night."

The look I received was one of pure shock. It seemed that Shuyin…a man that had lived in the real Zanarkand one thousand years ago, from when Tidus had first landed in Spira was now roaming the Dream Zanarkand in search of his Lenne.

It was I to blame. I was the leader of Zanarkand then, and I had sentenced her to death for helping out Shuyin during the war, who was in fact a citizen of Bevelle. She was killed at Mt. Demise much like Yuna was to be tomorrow night.

My plans were in the best interests for everyone…of course everyone here would perish along with me…but first I needed to make Yuna as much of a dream as possible. And having the life of Tidus within her should fool the Fayth. I couldn't kill her as a real person in a Dreamland. It could ruin everything.

She was real, this world wasn't. Although I myself had come from a real world, I was dead and therefore was no longer real.

I knew that once I had gathered everyone tomorrow night, that I would be able to free the world of Sin forever. That meant that Sin would never exist and there would be no dreaming.

No one would ever suffer from the terrible plague Sin had over Spira. There would be no summoners and no Yevon teachings.

I had struck a deal with the Fayth that day and had asked to be taken back to this place. I knew that I could change Spira for the better. I would destroy the dream that Yu Yevon had created and therefore destroy him. He would create havoc no longer. He would perish. His dream would perish. I was part of his little world now…I would vanquish him from the inside.

Suddenly the spirit of Shuyin left Seraph's body in a mass of pyreflies and I felt him pass through me, seeing the remainder of the pyreflies float towards the forest, as if threatening me. It was as if he was telling me that he would get me back one way or another.

Seraph stood there, gasping for air and looked at me in perplexity. He of course was prone to this kind of thing. Having a device like his and Yuna's created an easy entrance to their bodies.

"All right…lets go."

* * *

_**Tidus POV:**_

Sleep had come to me so peacefully for the first time in what seemed like years. I felt calm and content and then I felt myself brush up against something smooth and warm as I shifted under the sheets a little.

I lazily opened my eyes to see that I was facing the face of an angel.

She was so beautiful and as I looked downwards I saw that she was also very naked.

I quickly covered her small frame up with the white sheets and brushed back a few strands of silky honey brown hair behind her ear. A small but very noticeable smile played upon her lips as she moved her head against the pillow softly.

I smiled and leant in to press my lips against hers lightly. I didn't want to wake her. We had just beaten Sin and she must've been so tired.

But then I felt her lips gently kissing back and I knew that she was awake. I saw her bi-coloured eyes slowly revealing themselves to me from under her fluttering eyelashes. She let her lips part away from mine and just smiled before saying, "Did we…"

But I simply nodded, as I knew what her question was.

She looked a little thoughtful and somewhat self-conscious of the fact that she was in a bed with me completely exposed.

I noticed her struggling to pull the sheets around her more securely…however I boldly made my move and pulled her closer towards me, in an attempt to make her feel more comfortable.

In a way I was surprised at how quickly she became at ease in my arms. She even snuggled up to me a little closer, resting her face in my chest, letting her eyes close peacefully.

I let my face rest in her hair and for a while I just breathed in long deep breaths and smelt the sweet scent of my Yuna's hair. I loved that scent and I loved the fact that she was my girl…well I hoped that she was anyway. If she would let me…I would cherish and look after her always.

"Yuna…" I began as I lifted my head away from her tresses.

She mumbled under her breath, "Mmm."

I breathed in deeply causing my chest to rise and her small head moved with it, causing her to jolt a bit and look up towards me.

She seemed to sense that something was troubling me…well it wasn't exactly troubling me but it was sure bugging the shit out of me.

"Um…I want to know…what are we?" I blurted out vaguely.

She looked at me strangely and then said, "What do you mean?"

I closed my eyes, reopened them and said, "Are we…you know…together…are we more then just friends?"

She flushed a little and then said, "Well…I'd think that we are more then friends if we just did…what we did."

I flushed a little also and said, "So are we…"

She however cut me off and said, "You know, things are complicated right now…so I think that we should wait a while…until we say we are anything."

I saw her face seem to turn somewhat sad and I tilted her chin up and whispered, "We don't have to say anything to anyone just yet…although I think that Lulu and Wakka won't be too against it."

It was then that a small tear rolled down her cheek and she stared at me in sadness.

I wiped it away and soothed, "Hey don't be sad…we've got the rest of our lives to spend with each other."

She nodded, putting that brave smile on, like she always did and then whispered, "Just hold me tonight Tidus. Just let me fall asleep in your arms."

I nodded and kissed her forehead before saying, "Always Yuna."

* * *

_**A/N:** Well here you go. The next chapter of the story. Sorry to disappoint those of you who were hoping for a sex scene…but this is a PG-13 story. So until next time…enjoy.__

* * *

_

_**Yunie Tidus**_


	26. Chapter 26: Not just 'till the endAlways

**Chapter 26: Not just 'till the end…Always**

_**Tidus's POV:**_

We lay there next to each other for only about half an hour and Yuna had drifted off to sleep during that time.

I had noticed that there were a few things different about her as well. Her hair was shorter…her face wasn't the same baby cute face it had once been. It looked more mature and more like a woman's face.

However the thing that had me confused the most was her attitude. Yuna was always so quiet and bottled up. But only a few short hours ago she had screamed at me in a way I had never thought possible from her.

Maybe it had to do with the fight we had just won…or maybe she finally let her feelings go.

Whatever it was I didn't care…we were together now and that was how I wanted it to stay.

But as I thought this, I heard someone coming towards the room we were in.

_I hope it's not Lulu or Wakka…they won't be too happy about this…I can be sure of that._

I decided to wake Yuna then and tell her to get dressed but I was too late. The door lifted up and slowly two figures began to show.

Then I saw something very bizarre.

Forgetting the state I was in, I blurted out, "Auron?"

The eyes of another man locked with mine.

"Auron I thought you said he wouldn't be alive." The other man whispered.

Auron didn't reply…he simply stood there glaring at me.

Then suddenly he rushed towards me and reached over to grab at the entity beside me by the arm.

I watched as he pulled Yuna towards him and pushed the hair on her neck up to reveal, some kind of device. It was flashing every few seconds and then without another word, Auron began to pull her out of the bed.

However it was right at that moment that she woke up and said in confusion, "What's going on…Tidus."

My mind suddenly clicked and I realised that the situation that we were in now was not good.

I grabbed onto Auron's arm firmly and said with embarrassment, "Uh…Auron…I know what this looks like…but well…we're not kids you know…we love each other and…well…don't hurt Yuna."

He simply stared back at me with anger as he let go of Yuna's arm and grabbed me by the neck, "You really have no idea do you? You're supposed to be dead…you and that girl can never be together…never." He growled.

I couldn't breathe…all I could do was cough and gasp out, "Auron…let me…go."

He did so…but it seemed that he was just getting started.

"Get dressed you fool…make sure she does too." He threatened.

With that he and the other man who was eyeing me with sympathy left.

The door in which they had come through shut and I quickly turned to Yuna. However as I did this, I saw that she was already slipping on her top very calmly.

"Yuna…what's going on? Was that really Auron?" I asked as I handed her, her underwear.

She simply nodded and continued to dress.

"Yuna what's going on?" I repeated once more, placing my hand under her chin so that she was facing me.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Get dressed…you'll see."

With that she crawled over the top of me in order to get off the small bed.

* * *

**Yuna's POV:**

_Well I guess this was it…my time was finally up and all I could do was pretend like nothing was wrong and go with the flow._

_Tidus didn't remember anything of his past two years spent here…he thought that it was just after we defeated Sin._

_I prayed that he wasn't going to die along with me…I just wished that they would spare his life._

_What had happened to me last night though? I was acting so strangely…I felt like my mind was going to burst. I had someone telling me to practically kill Tidus…then there was that other voice that had been with me for a while now…and then there was just me._

"Yuna?" came a voice from behind.

I turned to face him, as we were walking up the hill to Mt. Demise no doubt.

"Hush up!" yelled Docile.

"Yuna what's going on?" he continued, ignoring the sentinels' orders.

Then I heard the sound of a fist impacting with flesh.

I winced and turned my head away with closed eyes…_why?_

Seraph was at my side and at least he went back to sort the man out.

"I can't talk Tidus." I said simply without any feeling.

I heard nothing from him after that and then gradually I began to see a cluster of people forming a around a podium…with no other then Auron in the center of it…gazing over at me with what seemed like regret…but he also seemed like he wasn't too bothered by this whole event.

Both Tidus and I were shoved up to the stage and as I turned to face him, I saw that he was not looking my way, but looking at Auron with a look of pure hate.

I turned away…pained by this expression on his face.

I felt so helpless…he didn't know what was going on and I couldn't say anything at all.

It was then that Auron began to speak…but I paid no attention…all I wanted to do was focus on the times I had spent with Tidus and maybe I would die without a broken soul.

Minutes passed and pretty soon so did hours…but as I looked over to Tidus I gave him my most reassuring gaze…that everything would be okay…we would be together no matter what from now on.

He returned the gaze and it made me feel a little better.

Suddenly I saw the moon beginning to hover over the mountain; its glow illuminating the entire hilltop.

It was then that we were freed from our chains and we both sighed with relief as we rubbed out wrists in unison.

But it wasn't a time to relax…not yet anyway. Sentinels were suddenly onto us and pushing us to the edge of the mountain. As I gazed over the edge I felt sick.

"Look how far it goes." I breathed.

Then without warning I was whipped around and Auron came forward and whispered something into my ear.

I felt weird all of a sudden and then when he moved away, I saw Tidus and I knew what I had to do.

I tried to hold myself back...but I couldn't.

"Yuna why are you looking at me like that." He said with concern.

However I blocked off further interruptions from him with my lips and began to breath him in.

I felt him squirming underneath the sentinels hold on him and I desperately tried to break away…I tried with all my might and then before I knew it I had sucked the life from his body…leaving the sentinels to drag his form over to the side.

"Finally." Came Auron's voice… "Now I can do what I should have a long time ago. Yu Yevon…you're dust now." he whispered the last part.

But before he could do anything I felt my body walking towards him and then…

"Remember me?" I said sweetly.

"Huh?" he began before I threw a punch into his face.

He crumpled onto the ground and I leant over him so that I could whisper, "You killed me one thousand years ago and now you're going to kill this girl? Shuyin won't be too happy about this." I spoke…the words coming from my mouth but I had no idea what they meant.

He looked up at me with shock and gasped, "Lenne?"

I stood to my full height and nodded before letting another soul take over, "Hey there…remember me Auron?" I growled as I felt my right foot lift and slam into his ribs.

I felt the sentinels at my side in seconds, but with four souls living inside of me right now I was stronger then them all put together.

I threw them off me and leapt into the air performing a full tornado kick, which knocked them all out on impact.

Then I felt someone familiar take over, "My body…its dead." I gasped as I stared over to Tidus's limp form a few metres away.

Then I felt a hand on my ankle. I turned to see who it was.

"Yuna…don't do this…you know not what you do." Gasped Auron.

I glared at him feeling my own mind come back into play, as I leant down and picked him up by the collar; holding him up high.

"Explain to me what I don't understand." I demanded.

"Yuna…I am trying to destroy Yu Yevon's dream…to make it so it never existed in Spira…so that when you go back to Spira summoners will not be needed."

I frowned and yelled, "But what of Tidus…he won't ever exist if you do that."

"I know that…but what is more important? The one you love or Spira's freedom?"

My face fell into a state of thought and sadness as I looked over to his body.

Then turning back to him I screamed, "NOOOO!" as I threw him back against the podium.

Then someone was on me. It was Docile.

"Hey calm down…" he soothed.

He sounded different now, not like his usual emotionless self.

Seraph was standing in front of me and just as he was about to say something, I saw pyreflies fly out from my chest and into his body. He stumbled back a little and held his head in his hands.

Then suddenly he stood tall and smiled at me, "It's okay Yuna…I'll take care of it."

It was Tidus.

With that he headed over to Auron and picked him up roughly, "Tell me how we can fix this."

"You can't…it's too late." Gasped Auron.

"No it's never to late…tell me how we can fix this?"

"You can't…"

"Explain it to me!" screamed Tidus as he threw Auron up against the podium.

Auron held up his hand and gasped, "Okay okay…soon my body will hit a certain time…no less then a few minutes and then…we will perish along with the rest of this dream."

My eyes widened when I heard Auron say this and I struggled my way out of Docile's grip, as I ran over to Tidus.

"Why did you want me to kill Tidus then?" I screamed.

He looked up at me and sat up slightly and whispered, "Because…you are not of this world…if you were to perish along with the rest of us, no doubt there would be complications…so if you were to have Tidus's soul within you…I hoped that maybe you would pass as a dream just like the rest of them."

"What about you? You're not a dream." I screamed in confusion.

"It doesn't matter…I have been dead for a long time…I am not real either." He explained.

I looked away and brushed my hair back in confusion. This was all too complicated to even consider.

"What will happen now? What will happen to Yuna?" Tidus suddenly spoke up sounding a little fearful…and then Seraphs body began to twitch and pyreflies flew out from his chest and into my Tidus…the one lying motionless on the ground.

His body seemed to try to get used to having a soul within it again and then finally he was standing tall…but he was very unstable.

There was silence for a long time and then finally Auron spoke up.

"She will be lost…she doesn't belong here and…she will neither go back to her Spira and she will neither disappear with us." He said without even seeming to take into account that Tidus was once again on his feet.

My eyes flashed open and suddenly I began to panic.

_I would be lost…I would never exist…I would be nothing…_

"Auron fix it!" Tidus yelled once more.

"I can't you ignorant boy. She is an unwelcome guest in this place…nothing can help her now." he yelled.

I turned towards the two arguing men and saw that Tidus was now looking at me. He seemed to be contemplating something and I wasn't sure why I did what I did next but I did it.

I walked over to my lover and stared up into his amazingly blue eyes and leant in to whisper, "It's okay…I'll be okay."

His response was something I expected and yet it was unexpected at the same time.

"No Lenne…I won't leave you."

"You have to…we can't do anything…I'll be okay." I answered feeling this person inside of me taking over.

"But I love you…don't make me leave you because I won't." he said pulling me close.

"Tidus…Shuyin…" was what left my mouth in a strange echo. "I love you to…and even when we're not together, I will always remember…"

"Yuna…Lenne…" he trailed off.

"Shh…I'm still here." I soothed and then suddenly he pulled away and looked hopeful…as if considering something.

"Auron?" he stated questioningly.

"Yes." He replied calmly.

I looked at Tidus with curiosity; wondering what he could possibly be thinking.

"You said that you wanted Yuna to take my life so that my soul would hide hers from the fayth…right?"

"Yes…I did." He replied hesitantly and still not knowing what he was trying to get at I turned towards Auron to see if I could try and decipher his expression.

"Well…could it be possible that she could still do that, so that she will vanish with you and…"

Suddenly I realised what he was trying to say and I intervened.

"No Tidus I won't let you!" I stated and turned his face towards me once more.

He closed his eyes momentarily and then gazed down at me once more.

"Yuna it's the only way…and I'd rather see that you go somewhere…anywhere other then turn into nothing." He told me seriously and brought a hand to my cheek.

He gazed over my features and brushed my cheeks with the back of his hand softly.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered with a small, thoughtful smile.

"Don't…" I whispered back, not wanting to let him make it seem as if this was the end for us…I wouldn't accept it.

"You do realise that it may not work…it's not guaranteed that she'll go with us…" Auron warned.

Tidus's head turned to Auron once more and nodded, "I know…but I have to try."

"I won't do it." I said quietly.

"Yuna…it'll be okay."

"No it won't…I won't let you risk your life for mine and then have us both lost." I stuttered as I began to shake with fear.

"I would rather die knowing that I was doing it for you…I want to give you everything I have and right now…my life is all I have to give."

I looked away but suddenly he pulled my face towards his and hastily descended his mouth onto mine. I struggled against him, I tried to pull away…but he wouldn't allow it. He held me close and continued to kiss me deeper then ever.

I could feel my lungs breathing him in.

_"No…why are you doing this?"_

_"This is what I should have done a long time ago Lenne…I want to save you this time…"_

This voice was not Tidus's…it belonged to another and it suddenly occurred to me that this person inside of me was in fact someone who had been the lover of the person who was currently using Tidus's body in a way as well.

They seemed to have suffered the same fate that we were about to endure right now…and this Shuyin seemed to think that he could save the Lenne inside of me.

Before long however Tidus was falling away from my body and he crumpled limply to the ground below, yet again because of me.

I stumbled back a little and waited to see what was going to happen next. I felt strange.

"It's almost time." Auron spoke up once more and I lifted my face to see him standing on the podium.

I didn't respond in any way whatsoever…I simply looked away and watched as the people around me began to huddle together.

Seraph was on the ground a few feet away while Docile tried to wake him.

I felt the full weight of what seemed to be three other people inside of me; trying to make room for one another…my own soul in the process was being crushed.

Moments later I heard a child speaking and turning towards the voice I instantly recognized the purple-hooded figure from my cell.

He spoke a few words to Auron and a few seconds later the world around me began to blur.

Everyone stared around frantically, asking no one in particular what was going on.

The child stood only feet away from myself now and was advancing closer to me.

He stopped as soon as he reached my shaking form and whispered, "I know what you are…be gone from this place."

"Auron." I stated in a plea for help.

But as I scanned the area I saw that he was gone along with Seraph and Docile and the people behind me were gradually turning into nothing but vanishing pyreflies.

"Where do I go?" I asked quietly.

But then I felt an aching pain in the centre of my chest. Something was trying to escape.

"No where until those two come with me." He replied.

I bent down and tried to breathe and then my body flung upwards and the pressure was suddenly gone as I felt it burst through my chest quickly.

I fell to the ground and landed lifelessly onto Tidus's body.

"You're going home…" said a distant voice and then suddenly everything around me was non-existent.

* * *

I woke up to the cool sea breeze skimming smoothly over my cheeks and the rays of the sun were falling over me gently. The surface below was grainy and I instantly recognised it as sand.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a clear blue sky.

I stared up at it for a moment and sighed deeply. But I was interrupted by a very welcome groan.

I lolled my head to the left and saw a very beautiful sight.

I smiled and let my hand reach over to brush back the blonde locks, which were covering his eyes.

Soon enough he opened his eyes sleepily and rubbed his face. I waited for him to see me and when he did he smiled.

"Have a nice sleep?" he asked as he moved closer.

I nodded and rolled onto my side, suddenly feeling a bulge below me bring me to a halt.

"Wha…" I gasped as I looked down at my stomach.

My eyes widened and my hand immediately flew to my waist to see if it was true.

I heard a laugh and turned to see the blonde I loved watching me attentively.

"You didn't forget you were pregnant did you?" he asked with a smile.

I knew that I looked like I had seen a ghost…but I was in so much shock.

_Me…pregnant?_

"We should get you inside…you're probably confused from being out in the sun for so long."

He stood up and bent a little to help me up.

When I was finally standing I repeated, "The sun…yes it was just the sun."

_Was everything just a dream? Was any of it real?_

"I'm thirsty." I spoke up, as I tried to forget it all for the moment…and plus I really was thirsty.

So Tidus led me back towards the village but not before I said, "Tidus?"

"Yeah?" he answered turning back to me.

I looked out to the sea and said, "You won't ever leave me will you…you'll stay with me 'till the end won't you?"

He laughed once more and pulled me into his arms.

"Not just 'till the end…Always."

* * *

_**A/N: **After a bloody age I finally updated the last and final chapter. I don't care if you review and I don't care if you flame me. I deserve it for not updating._

_My excuse: Nothing apart from the fact that I had a little trouble trying to figure out how to end it properly._

_So yell, scream, abuse, whatever…I feel horrible for doing this to you…for the people who were actually deeply into this story._

_So until next time…I promise that I will not ever drag another fic out like this again._

_Thank you to everyone from the bottom of my heart for reading my story. I really appreciate it. I hope that the last chapter satisfied you. I know it satisfied me._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Square Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	27. Explanation to the reviewers

To the reviewers

To those of you who are a little confused, I would like to further explain the ending to my story.

This was not a dream. Yuna and Tidus were really in Zanarkand. They were just thrown back into Spira and basically, things were messed up when they were sent back. Yuna was only well into her pregnancy because of all the confusion when she and Tidus were sent back. She and him weren't even expected to survive.

So basically everything was supposed to be confusing to get you thinking.

Ah well…

If you need any more information email me at, next time…

_**Yunie Tidus**_


End file.
